All About Bobby
by IntoDarkness
Summary: A drug lord Bobby put away, wants revenge. This is a very dark twisted tale about Bobby Goren before joining the Major Case Squad. Rated M for language, violence, rape, and torture. Bad stuff all around. No pairings. No Spoilers. No Fluff. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**All About Bobby - A drug lord Bobby put away wants revenge. This is a very dark twisted tale about Bobby Goren before joining the Major Case Squad. **

Rated M for language, violence, rape, and torture. Bad stuff all around. No pairings. No Spoilers. No Fluff.

**Chapter 1 **

**New York, Friday Night 10:30pm**

A large lumbering shape exited the bar. A few beers did not quench his nervous energy, driving him to walk. His day was filled with unending paperwork, leaving his mind to chase ghosts. He barely noticed the people on the streets. After bumping into a fellow and profusely apologizing, he headed for a quieter area near the park along the river. He found himself here often when he needed solitude from his mind and people. He followed the path along the river front. Sounds of the river soothed his mind as the chill of the air stung his face and eyes. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets to keep them warm and picked up the pace of his walk. Slowly calm and heaviness invaded his body. Maybe tonight he will sleep.

He followed the path that would bring him out on a street near the subway. As he approached the street he felt a bit light headed; next time he would remember to eat before drinking. On the street he found a convenient light pole to stop and clear his head. He leaned his back against the light pole; not since the army has he had double vision. Looking up at the light he felt the earth spin. The earth spins at… at … less than 1000 miles per hour in New York. If he was at the equator it would be over 1000 miles per hour.

Bobby sagged to his knees with his back against the light pole. He felt more comfortable here; not quite as dizzy. A few beers and no food had never had this effect on him before; someone slipped him something. Why? Did they find out he was a narc? I've seen… heard… about this before. Dimly a word formed in his foggy mind: Rohypnol.

He heard the scrape of metal upon metal as a van door opened nearby.

A quiet voice called out to him. "Hey mister, are you okay?"

Carefully, the concerned man helped Bobby up. "Here let me help you to my van and you can call someone."

Struggling to focus on the man's face Bobby recognized him from the bar. He tried to disengage himself from the man, but the man held on tightly.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink. Let's get to the van where it is warm and you can call someone to come get you. Do you have a friend you can call?"

Bobby felt helpless. His arms and legs grew heavy and a deep fog invaded his mind. He had to get away.

A shadow past behind Bobby and he felt a second set of hands push him into the van. The door slid shut. Darkness approached and all senses shut down.

**Kingsport Tennessee Saturday 11:30 am (12 hours missing) Day 1**

Bobby woke up in a moving vehicle. He felt disoriented and couldn't move. The last thing he remembered was drinking a few beers at some bar. The vehicle rolled to a stop. A couple of doors opened and shut. He could hear voices and laughter. Fighting nausea and a dreadful headache, he tried to differentiate the voices. He could hear at least four men speaking.

He was lying on his back, handcuffs restricted his hands and leg irons secured his feet. Although he was uncomfortable, care was given not to over tighten the restraints and bruise the skin. His mouth was gagged, his eyes blindfolded. He felt a light blanket covering him from head to foot and a thin mattress underneath him. Two wide straps bound his hips and shoulders to the floor of the van, preventing him from easily moving. He suspected the straps also stopped him from rolling around during the drive. His throat felt parched and his lips cracked.

He lifted his head and blanket fell from his face. He turned his head and painstakingly began to scrape against the thin mattress to trying to dislodge the blind fold, ever vigilant not to make the restraints rattle. The blind fold fell off as the door of the vehicle opened and a bright light assaulted his eyes. Too late to fake unconsciousness, Bobby squinted into the light as a shadow appeared.

The shadow leaned forward as Bobby's eyes adjusted. "I am glad to see you are conscious, detective. I trust the ride has not been too uncomfortable. It is time to stretch your legs and take a small break."

The man reached forward and smiled. "I will remove the gag and you may scream if you like, but, please, no girly screams." He untied the gag and removed it. Bobby returned the smile with a look of indifference.

His smiling captor removed the straps and blanket helping Bobby into a sitting position. Slowly the man backed out of the van and joined the other three. They watched him as he cleared the dizziness from his head and surveyed his surroundings.

His restrains were the typical prison belly chains with cuffs and leg irons. The length of each handcuff chain to the belly chain was long enough for him to place his hands behind his back for support. The length of chain between the belly chain to his leg irons looked long enough for him to stand. The length of the chain between his leg irons would allow him to walk only if he took small steps. All of his pockets were empty and his winter coat, suit coat and tie had been removed. His dress shirt and the t-shirt beneath it were not enough to stave off the chill of the air.

"Come on out, detective. We don't have a lot of time for you to answer the call of nature."

Bobby looked at the four men. His captor remained up front while two other men aimed 9mm Glocks at him. Another man was leisurely holding a sniper rifle pointed toward the ground. The men appeared nowhere near his height or stature. If it were not for the guns, he would have attempted an escape.

Bobby chose to remain indifferent to the men and leisurely scooted toward the door. He stretched his long legs out the door and sat on the edge of the door frame. His captor reached out and helped him to stand on unsteady feet.

Bobby regained his balance and stood to his full height displaying neither fear nor curiosity. It took a lot of self control not to shiver in the cool air. All four men backed slowly away, watching.

The area was surrounded by a beautiful quiet forest decked out in winter gray. Feeling the pressure grow in his bladder, Bobby slowly walked a distance away with his back to the men. Thankfully the handcuff chains were long enough for him to preserve his modesty. He was able to unzip his pants and relive himself without assistance. He zipped up and returned to the group, noticing there was a car parked next to the van. They seemed to be on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere.

"You may call me Jesus; you will not talk to any of the other men." Bobby acknowledged Jesus' request with a nod of his head.

Jesus pointed to the van's door frame. "Please sit."

Bobby sat down and was handed an open bottle of water. Although he was craving water, Bobby sipped it slowly with lack of interest. He didn't taste or smell anything unusual about the water. When he finished, the bottle was taken away and replaced with a protein drink. He shook his head to the protein drink.

Jesus frowned at Bobby. "You need the vitamins and protein. You can tell there has been no tampering, the bottle is sealed. Please drink; this is all I have for now." Jesus opened the bottle and handed it again to Bobby.

Bobby finished the drink quickly, thinking there was no need to create unnecessary drama, yet.

"Detective, please get back up into the van and lay down on the mattress." Bobby slowly raised his feet and slid back into the van. With some difficulty, he managed to stretch out on the mattress lying on his back. One of the men with a gun stepped in and pointed it at his head.

"If you move, my friend will shoot."

Jesus followed the gunman and covered Bobby with the thin blanket leaving his face exposed this time. He reached across Bobby and secured the straps so that his hands were strapped at his sides.

Jesus rolled up Bobby's sleeve, working around the strap. Bobby jerked when he realized what Jesus was going to do. The gunman quickly slammed a knee into Bobby's chest preventing any movement and placed the barrel of the gun to his forehead. Fear filled Bobby's mind but only anger filled his face. He looked the gunman straight in the eyes. The gunman didn't flinch.

"Detective, I know you would prefer to be drug free. This is for your own safety and comfort. We don't want any incidents on the way. Your host would not be amused."

Bobby was unable to relax his body but remained still. He felt the needle go in his vein as the cool liquid invaded his body.

The gunman removed his knee and backed off slowly until the gun was no longer touching his forehead. Jesus rolled his sleeve back down and covered his arm with the blanket.

Jesus leaned over and whispered in Bobby's ear, "Sweet dreams, detective."

Both men moved to the front of the van. Another gunman peered in before sliding the side door shut.

The engine roared to life and the van began to bump along the dirt road. In a matter of minutes, the wheels found pavement, lulling Bobby to sleep.

**Hammond, Louisiana Saturday Midnight (24 hours missing) Day 1**

Bobby felt someone shaking him. "Come on, detective, time to wake up."

Bobby groaned trying to clear his head. A bitter cold ravaged his body and he began to shiver. As the fog rolled from his brain, he remembered the van and Jesus. He blinked a few times but the darkness did not go away. He could see a couple of shapes at the van door. The straps and blanket were gone, the chains, handcuffs and leg irons still in place.

Jesus leaned into the van. "Time to stretch the legs again and take a little break."

Jesus spoke softly, but to Bobby it felt like a scream.

After a couple of valiant attempts Bobby managed to get into an upright position. He lowered his head to his knees and hands, trying to stop the shivering.

"Oh, detective, you don't look so good. Please, come outside now or my friends will drag you out."

Bobby's muscles felt lethargic and his head screamed pain. Slowly, he slid his body toward the door. As he reached the door, Jesus grasped his arm to help him out. It was very dark outside with only a crescent moon to light the way.

They took a few steps from the van and Bobby fell. Jesus stepped back as Bobby began to gag and heave. There was nothing for him to throw up; his stomach heaved but he could only spit out bile. Sweat covered his body leaving his skin cold and clammy while his insides he burned and cramped. Fighting the dry heaves, he rolled away from the small puddle of bile violently shivering. He found little success in the fight to regain his composure.

After a few minutes Jesus reached out to him. "All better now, detective?"

Bobby nodded and, with Jesus' help, he got back on his feet. Jesus guided him back toward the van and helped him to sit down. His sweat drenched shirt clung to his body as he found the door frame and sat down.

"Here, detective, have a small sip of water."

Bobby took a sip and gave the bottle back to Jesus. He lowered his head into his hands, still shivering. Jesus got up and joined the other men.

When Bobby felt a little better, he grabbed the van's door frame and pulled himself up. He leaned against the van and stared at the other men. They were all there, the sniper, the two gunmen and Jesus. They were on another dirt road, no lights or other sounds.

He stumbled away from the van to find a place to relieve himself. He zipped up and struggled to make it back to the van. Whatever drugs they were giving him did not agree with his body. As he approached the van, he tripped, bouncing off the van and rolling onto the ground.

Jesus and one of the gunmen helped him up and back into the van. Bobby stretched out on the mattress, laboring to control his violent shivering. The blanket and straps were once again secured in place.

"I am sorry, detective, but I must give you another dose."

Bobby ignored Jesus and focused on blocking out the cold and nausea.

The men moved to the front of the van again and the side door slid shut. The driver mumbled something in Spanish that Bobby could not make out. Jesus' answer brought about a more violent wave of tremors. "It is just as he wanted."

Bobby's last thought before darkness took him was that the drug cocktail was working as prescribed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ****InfinityStar** **for your guidance. You rock!**

**Chapter 2**

**San Benito, Texas 6pm Sunday (42 hours missing) Day2**

Bobby woke up lying on a small cot in a tiny room. He was no longer bound or gagged. Slowly he moved his legs and arms finding them functional. He surveyed his surroundings. A dim light bulb hung from ceiling barely adding light to the room. There were two bottles of water and a sack on the floor next to the cot. In the corner of the room a small bucket. There were no windows and only one steel door.

He sat up slowly and placed his feet on the ground. The nausea and dizziness returned. He knelt over the bucket, getting there in time for the first dry heave. He passed out by the bucket on the cool floor.

**Sunday midnight (48 hours missing) Day 3**

He woke up stiff and uncomfortable on the concrete floor. He rolled over and reached up to rub his eyes and groaned. Slowly he pushed himself off the floor and stumbled to the cot. He sat on the edge feeling a little better than before. He had n o idea how much time had passed but it had to be hours.

He opened the water bottle and smelled the contents; it seemed safe. He took a sip and screwed the top back on. He checked the door, finding it locked. He didn't hear any voices or movement nearby. He sat back down and finished the first bottle of water. The sack contained a pack of saltines, how thoughtful of his host. He nibbled on a few saltines and lay back down to sleep.

**Monday 2:00 am (50 hours missing) Day 3**

Bobby woke this time with a clear head, feeling as if he had a horrible nightmare. He opened his eyes and grasped the reality of his situation. He stood up and began to pace the tiny room. He could hardly make more than five small steps before turning.

His eyes searched every inch of his prison looking for a way out. He lightly pounded on the wall finding the walls were solid concrete. The door was steel within a steel frame. Even the ceiling appeared to be concrete. There was a very small 4x6 inch hole in the ceiling for ventilation. There was no way out.

He could not hear anything outside the room. He rubbed his face and then the back of his neck and began to pace. His mind raced with suspects and scenarios, none of which bode well for him.

Feeling his beard he figured he had been gone for two days. He rolled up his sleeves and looked and the needle marks. There were two punctures on each arm. They must be medicating him every ten to twelve hours.

Could it be Monday morning, would anyone realize he was missing yet?

He sat down and sighed, I might as well polish off the crackers and water. An idea surfaced as he chewed on the crackers. He grabbed the bag and filled it with air. He closed off the end of the bag and smacked it between his large hands. The result was a loud bang. He listened carefully for any sound or movement around him, but nothing stirred.

He got up and went to the bucket to relieve himself and went back to the cot. He flipped the cot up on its end looking for something he could use as a weapon. The cot was welded together with a canvas stretched across the bars. There was nothing he could take apart. He could use it as a battering ram if only there was more room to maneuver. The bucket was the only weapon. At least he could go out slinging urine at his abductors.

**Monday 4:00 am (52 hours missing) Day 3**

He put the cot back and lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling. A steady stream of white smoke began pouring out of the vent. He pulled his shirt over his nose and mouth breathing as little as possible. Man, they thought of everything.

He heard the door open but was unable to move. Jesus and the men entered the room, watching Bobby carefully. Bobby felt the needle in his vein and his world swirled into darkness.

**Leaving San Benito, Texas**

**Monday 4:00 pm (64 hours missing) Day 3**

Bobby woke feeling very confused. He felt a low rumble and the hum of a motor indicating he must be in a moving vehicle. Why couldn't he move? His shoulders felt squeezed and metal bit into his wrists and chest. He tried to move his legs and again metal bit into his hips and ankles. He couldn't move his head either. A gag and blindfold were in place.

He extended his fingers and felt wood on each side of him. Panic began to take hold and he started to shake. Folding the panic into something constructive he began to move his body left to right hoping to topple the box that imprisoned him. Eventually the vehicle hit a bump as he was rocking causing the box to fall on its side. The lid remained closed and the bindings cut into his skin as he hung sideways in the box.

The vehicle stopped and he heard the doors close. Another vehicle pulled up and more doors slammed. He felt the weight of the men climb into the vehicle. The men grunted and groaned cussing in Spanish and slammed the box into the correct position.

The lid opened and Jesus spoke in a soft voice. "A little more sleep will do you some good."

He leaned into the box with a syringe and jabbed another dose of drugs into his vein. The lid closed and he was drowned in darkness again. His bindings felt slick with blood, the smell of blood and sweat reached his sensitive noise. Before panic could take over, he felt his body relax and he was once again sucked into a dreamless void.

**Tulum Mexico Arrival Monday Day 4**

**Tuesday 7:00 am Day 4**

Bobby awakened in a much larger room. Like before nausea and dizziness consumed him, he rolled to his side he began to dry heave. He rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling, fighting the nausea. The ceiling proved most uncooperative as it spun, disregarding his current condition. He closed his eyes, denying the ceiling an opportunity to make him sick again. He fell into a fitful sleep.

**Tuesday 1:00 pm Day 4**

Bobby woke to the opening of the door. He managed to fake unconsciousness and kept his eyes closed. Footsteps approached him and a foot lightly rolled him over.

"Oh, dear, Bobby, you are such a wreck." The voice did not belong to Jesus, but it was familiar. Bobby received a powerful kick to the ribs. He groaned not anticipating the attack, but kept his eyes closed.

"Jesus, get the men in here and clean up this mess! Remember leave his face untouched. Bobby, I do hope you enjoy your new room!" The footsteps retreated through the door as new ones approached.

**Tuesday 1:05 pm Day 4**

Bobby was hauled up to his feet. For the first time he got a good look at this new room. It was constructed of concrete with one steel door like before and that is where the similarities ended. In the middle of the large room was a floor drain. Suspended above the drain was a bar with a metal ring dangling from each end. A chain, threaded through a pulley attached to the ceiling, suspended the bar. The other end of the chain was attached to a winch on the wall. Six feet away a twin system existed and its winch mounted next to the other.

Along one wall was a large stainless steel tub and sink. Stainless steel cabinets lined the wall above and below the sink. Next to the sink and tub was a large stainless steel table with restraints welded in place. In a corner was a stainless steel chair with welded restraints. On another wall a large mirror hung.

Adrenalin surged through Bobby's veins and he swung his shoulders around to loosen the grip of the men holding him. He over powered one man and threw him into the other man. While they tried to disentangle Bobby went after the third man landing a powerful left to his jaw, dropping the guy with one punch. Before he could turn, he felt sharp jab to his kidneys. Bobby returned the punch with an elbow to the man's ribs. The man fell to the floor holding his ribs. Without stopping, Bobby lashed out at the last man standing. They fought blow for blow, finally Bobby dropped him with a knee to the groin. Bobby checked the men quickly, but found no weapons.

He turned and ran through the door and stopped dead in his tracks facing Jesus with ten more men. Determined to die rather than spend one hour in that room Bobby charged the men head on. He took down another man before he was over powered, punched and kicked then dragged back into the room, his room.

The men stripped him of his clothing and placed handcuffs on each hand. Bobby's right hand was swollen from the brawl; the men made sure the cuff was nice and tight. The other ends of the handcuffs were latched to the metal rings on the bar. His feet were spread and shackled to the rings on the floor. Jesus flipped on the winch until the bar lifted Bobby high enough that his feet were no longer flat on the floor. All the men left the room, leaving the door open.

Jesus returned with a fire hose. "It is time for your shower, detective."

He opened the valve on the front of the fire hose and hit Bobby with a continuous hard blast of water until he started choking and gagging from the water shooting up his nose.

Jesus turned the water off and set the hose down and left the room.

His chest heaving in and out, Bobby was finally able to grasp a breath of air. The water was not so great for all of his new bruises, cuts and scrapes. Little rivers of pink cascaded down his body. He stood on his toes, trying to give his wrists a rest from bearing all his weight during the shower. His right wrist was worse; Bobby was sure it was broken.

Jesus returned to the room with a bucket of suds and a small step stool. He gently cleaned Bobby from head to toe with warm soapy water. Bobby was too tired and hurting to worry about his own modesty. After Jesus finished, he moved the bucket and step stool back into the hall. Again he blasted Bobby with the fire hose until both Bobby and the room were clean and clear of soap suds.

With the final phase o f the shower, Jesus gently toweled Bobby dry. Stepping back, Jesus drew in a deep breath blew out a coyote whistle. "Well, detective, you look nice enough to please your host."

Jesus walked over to the winch and lowered the bar a bit so Bobby could easily rest his weight on his feet. Jesus approached Bobby and whispered in his ear, "Sweet dreams, detective."

He left the room and closed the door and the lights went out.

Bobby stood there, thinking about his waking nightmare. His host's voice was familiar, yet he couldn't place it. He went through the catalog in his head of faces and voices of the men he busted in narcotics. Finally, the voice had a name and face, Ernesto Suarez. He was the head of a drug cartel in the Mexican state of Quintana Roo based in Cancun. Ernesto Suarez the drug lord of the Mayan Riviera.

He was born in Mexico and grew up on the streets of New York when his parents illegally settled in the city. Both parents died in a gang shooting meant to take out Suarez at fourteen. He moved back to Mexico to live with relatives. Taking what he learned in New York, he built a drug industry in the sleepy villages and tourist towns along the Mayan Riviera. Over the years he built the largest drug cartels with his connections to New York gangs. His business thrived for twenty years before he met Bobby.

Suarez got caught up in a drug raid that broke the Cancun-New York connection. Typically Suarez never traveled to New York and it was pure luck that Bobby nicked him along with his New York dealers.

How did Suarez get out of jail? He either found the right powerful person in Mexico to bribe for extradition or he escaped. Either way Bobby was in deep trouble and probably somewhere in the state of Quintana Roo, thousands of miles from New York and any help.

As the hours passed, Bobby shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to relieve the pain and cramping. Eventually, the pain and exhaustion got to Bobby. He rested his head against his arm and fell into a fitful sleep.

The door opened, waking Bobby from his light sleep. The room was still dark; the only light was spilling in from the open door. "Too bad for you, your host be back soon, detective."

Jesus closed the door. Bobby shivered and groaned at the thought.

A few minutes later, the room lit up and the door opened. Ernesto Suarez swaggered in, followed by Jesus and several men. Suarez walked up to Bobby and lightly touched his face. Suarez was a little over six feet tall and powerfully built. He had the look of someone who took care of his body. Bobby knew him to be in his late forties, but Suarez looked younger than his years.

Bobby stared back into the man's dark eyes. Suarez stepped back and looked Bobby up and down.

"My, Bobby, you are a handsome man. It will be wonderful to have you as my guest. I would like to share with you some of the simple pleasures I acquired in prison. I found that sadistic games can make the time pass pleasantly and quickly. Since leaving prison, I have applied my new hobby to my enemies and those who steal from me. The number of my enemies has rapidly diminished with the rumor of my special rooms."

Suarez stepped over to the winch and adjusted the bar so that Bobby had to stand on his toes to keep his weight off his wrists. Jesus handed him a flagrum.

"Bobby, do you know what a flagrum is?"

Bobby ignored the question and stared angrily into Suarez's eyes.

"The flagrum was designed by the Romans to tear the flesh from a man's body. The flagrum is much more deadly than the cat-of-nine tails. Since I would like to play with you a while, I do not wish for an untimely death. I have removed the iron hooks and have embedded lead weights for my amusement."

Suarez walked around Bobby, swinging the flagrum. As he approached Bobby's back, he reached out. Slowly and lightly, he caressed Bobby's back, his hand resting on his butt. Bobby's body tensed from the unwanted attention.

"Such a fine derrière, it would be a crime to mark it. However, I am a criminal."

With that Suarez lashed Bobby's back with the flagrum. Bobby's body flew forward and his knees buckled. Swinging by his wrists, now bloody from the handcuffs biting into his damaged skin, he grimaced and regained his standing position. On the second lash, Bobby was better prepared to maintain his ground and his back arched as the blow landed. Not a sound escaped his lips, but the pain could not escape his face. Bobby maintained for the next ten lashes. With the thirteenth lashing he lost his footing. On the fourteenth lashing his wrists were severely strained from his weight. On the fifteenth lashing he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Suarez looked lovingly at Bobby's bleeding back. "He lasted fifteen lashings and never cried out. I am going to enjoy this very much. Jesus, please clean the wounds on his back. We don't want any infections."

Jesus carried out his boss's orders and when finished he dropped the bar low enough for Bobby to stand when he regained consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Wednesday 8:00 am Day 5**

"Detective, wake up." Jesus spoke softly. Bobby didn't respond. Jesus went to one of the cabinets and retrieved an ammonia capsule. He walked over to Bobby and broke the capsule under Bobby's nose.

Bobby woke up with his back on fire. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore. The muscles in his arms, back and legs were screaming. He throat was parched and his nose and eyes were burning from what smelled like ammonia. He threw his head away from the offending odor and fought back the tears threatening his eyes. He struggled to find his footing and relieve the stress on his badly bruised and bleeding wrists.

"Detective, you must drink." Jesus lifted a glass of water with a straw to Bobby's lips. Bobby wanted the water but shook his head. Death by dehydration sounded better than what Suarez had in mind.

"Detective, you must drink. You are dehydrated." Bobby shook his head and turned his face away from Jesus.

Jesus sighed and walked out the door. He came back with several men, a bag and an IV pole.

"Sorry I cannot let you die. Your host would be very unhappy. You are his favorite toy."

Jesus lowered the bar, causing Bobby's legs to sag. Two of the men stepped up and released the leg irons, then the handcuffs. Bobby fell to the ground, grateful he was no longer hanging from the bar. The men lifted Bobby up by the shoulders and dragged him over to the stainless steel table. Bobby weakly struggled to get away. The men tightened their grasp and roughly pulled Bobby up.

Two more men join in and they lifted Bobby on to the table and placed him lying on his back. The cool surface of the table helped the fire in his back; at the same time, it caused the wounds to open. Bobby groaned and bit his tongue to keep from screaming.

The men chuckled as they added restraints to Bobby feet, hips and chest. Jesus pulled out two stainless steel arm boards below each of Bobby's shoulders. He locked Bobby's right arm into the arm board manacle.

Jesus reached into the bag and took out the items he needed. He applied a tourniquet to Bobby's arm and thumped the largest vein he could find. After swabbing the area with alcohol, he inserted an IV needle and quickly taped it in place and removed the tourniquet. He locked the manacle to Bobby's left arm.

One of the men handed him an IV line attached to a saline bag. Jesus inserted the IV line and hung the bag. The IV line and pole were place far enough away from Bobby's fingers so the he could not reach them. Jesus pulled out a syringe and emptied it into a port attached to the IV line.

Jesus went to one of the cabinets and removed a light blanket and pillow. He gently placed the pillow under Bobby's head and covered him with the blanket. "Don't worry. It is a mild sedative. Now, you will rest, detective, and get the water and nutrients you need."

Jesus ordered two of the men to stay in Spanish. They quietly stood watch as Bobby passed out.

Bobby woke when Jesus came in to replace the bag. He felt groggy and the hard cold table was causing him to shiver. "This is the last bag. Afterwards the host has something pleasurable in mind for you." Jesus administered another sedative and Bobby was asleep before Jesus closed the door.

While Bobby slept, Jesus gave him a shave, dressed and cleaned his wounds. Bobby groaned but did not wake up. With the help of the men guarding Bobby, Jesus dressed him in a navy blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. More men came in with a stretcher and moved Bobby to a cell with a bed large enough to support his body. They laid him on bed and covered him.

**Thursday 8:00 am Day 6**

Bobby woke to sunlight on his face. He groaned and rubbed his chin. For a brief second he thought he was somewhere else safe. He opened his eyes to find himself in a large jail cell. Someone had cleaned him up and dressed him.

The walls of his cell were white, with sunlight streaming in the window through bars. The cell contained a large bed, a sink, toilet, a small table bolted to the wall with a chair. Bobby stumbled out of bed, feeling the pain from the wounds on his back. His right hand and knee were swollen and bruised, throbbing with pain. The skin around his wrists and ankles was raw and angry. Bobby tested his range of motion and found his muscles bruised and tender, but he felt mostly intact. The t-shirt and shorts felt light and silky against his skin, for which he was grateful.

Holding the table for support, he made his way to the toilet. Wavering on unsteady legs, he relieved himself without making a mess. He looked through the bars on the window and saw a manicured lawn with a walking path and fountain. Past the large grounds, he saw a twelve-foot wall.

He heard the squeak of the lock and the steel door open. Bobby spun around to see Jesus in the open doorway smiling. "I am glad to see you're up. You are looking much better. Mr. Suarez has asked that you join him." Bobby shook his head. He wanted nothing to do with Suarez, pleasant or not.

"You have a choice, detective. You can join Mr. Suarez outside or you can join Mr. Suarez and the flagrum back in your special room." Bobby nodded and followed Jesus out of the room, where they met up with three other men. One man led off with Bobby limping behind. The other two followed closely behind Bobby. Jesus trailed behind, lost in his own thoughts.

Bobby noticed there were several cells such as his as he walked past. He thought he heard muffled cries coming from one of the rooms. There was also another special room like his.

As they entered the living areas of the compound, Bobby found the décor and rooms tasteful and pleasant. His eyes lingered over the paintings, beautiful and unfamiliar, perhaps created by local talent. Someone in the compound had an eye for art. He did see armed guards that maintained a distance from him.

Jesus followed Bobby, watching him observe his surroundings. Since they kidnapped Bobby, he had been mostly drugged or in pain, hiding all of his fear and suffering behind a stoic mask. Jesus had Bobby under surveillance for several weeks before his ordered kidnapping. In his surveillance arsenal were specialized listening devices and money to delve into research about Bobby's work and social life. A few dollars here and there he was able to get a copy of his work file, psychological assessments as well as school records. Suarez wanted to know everything about Bobby.

Bobby's psych profiles reported a driven man more likely to blame himself for any transgression rather than the guilty party. In the past he ignored his own safety to help and protect others; therefore he was not a danger to the department, only to himself. The recommendation was that he worked best alone but could be trusted to work with a team.

The psychiatrist believed Bobby would reach an early burn out. "Robert believes he is directly responsible for everything and failure is not an option. This stress can lead to a volatile situation in which Robert will seek unnecessary endangering activities. I recommend he return for counseling at any sign of overt aggression, acting out or placing himself in unnecessary danger. "

One day Jesus lucked out and saw Frank, Bobby's brother, asking Bobby for money. Bobby gave Frank the money in his wallet and asked him to go with him to see their mother. Frank begged off saying he had to go pay someone he owed money and would go next time.

Jesus trailed Frank to the track where he started up a conversation with him. After several drinks, Jesus had a good idea of what Bobby's childhood was like. Jesus read between the lines of Frank's grandiose version of how he protected his ungrateful sorry brother. Frank laughed about the times he wasn't home and Bobby ended up in the hospital because he was mouthing off to dad. Another time he came home and mom was chasing Bobby about the house, beating him with a broom because "they" had possessed him. Jesus wondered how Bobby survived childhood.

Jesus found Bobby to be stubborn yet a kind reserved individual obsessed with his job. Bobby was a man tasked with hiding his personal demons, anger and empathy. Jesus was impressed to see the lumbering giant possessed grace and speed contrary to his size and demeanor. Then there was the devotion to his mentally ill mother. He found that to be Bobby's most endearing quality.

Jesus knew Mr. Suarez would find breaking Bobby a difficult challenge. He wondered if Mr. Suarez even came close to matching Bobby's intelligence and stubbornness. He feared Mr. Suarez would lose this battle and take out his anger on the rest of his people. A small, unselfish part wanted to see Bobby defeat Mr. Suarez at his own game. Fear was what drove Jesus Fonseca to follow orders and be good at his job. As he learned from Mr. Suarez, fear is a great incentive.

They stepped outside onto the grounds facing the ocean. Bobby scanned the area, drinking in all the blues the Caribbean had to offer. He knew his hunch was correct; he was on the Caribbean side of Quintana Roo. He didn't care if his captors knew he enjoyed the beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to InfinityStar, for all of her guidance. Also thanks to The Mominator, for support and encouraging words.

Caution: This is a very dark and violent story!

**Chapter 4**

Bobby stood on a path leading to a large straw thatched cabana on the beach. A warm breeze flowed over his body and for a fleeting moment he felt pleasure; until a hand clamped down on Bobby's shoulder bringing him back to reality. Bobby flinched inwardly, but controlled his reaction to the discomfort.

"Bobby, I am so glad to see you looking well. What a glorious day, but almost every day is glorious here. Please join me for breakfast. I have a table setup in the cabana." Suarez headed down a path to a straw thatched cabana on the beach. Bobby followed slowly limping in his bare feet, careful not to step on anything unfriendly. The other men followed him eyeing each other as if taking bets on whether he would run or fall down. Jesus knew he would do neither.

Bobby and his entourage found Suarez, in polished attire, already setting at the table sipping a Hermosa and staring out to sea.

"Please take a seat." Bobby lowered himself with some difficulty into the chair. A fine layer of perspiration covered his face.

Suarez gazed at the beautiful bay. "This part of the Caribbean has the world's second largest barrier reef. The Mesoamerican Reef stretches from Cancun down to the Bay Islands of Honduras, over 450 miles. The reef protects the shore from large waves and unwanted tourist cruise ships. You have to know the breaks in the reef to navigate around it. The Mayans built a temple in Tulum around 500 AD to help navigate around the reef. At night if you use a bright light in the correct location in the temple; a thin line of light through one of the portals illuminates an opening in the reef. I've never tested the myth, but someday I will."

Suarez turned his head away from the sea and gave Jesus a curious look. "Jesus, why is Bobby not wearing something on his feet? I don't think he could possibly run away even if he were wearing sneakers."

"Sorry Mr. Suarez, I was unable to find him a pair of shoes his size in Mexico. The resort shops don't carry anything that large. I ordered sandals from the states. They will be here tomorrow."

Suarez chuckled. Bobby did not care for the sick smile that reached Suarez lips when he looked directly at Bobby and winked.

"Very good Jesus, I thank you for the effort. You have been very diligent and attentive in handling the transportation and hospitality of our guest. Please have a seat and have breakfast with us. "

"Thank you Mr. Suarez." Jesus sat down at the table and poured a glass of water for Bobby and himself.

A servant arrived with fresh fruit and croissants. Jesus reached for a croissant and placed it on Bobby's plate.

"Detective, it has been several days since you have eaten solid food. Start with the croissant and take small bites."

Bobby had little appetite, but the warm croissant smelled wonderful and he felt his mouth water.

Suarez frowned at Jesus. "Jesus, leave the man alone, he must be starving."

Suarez reached out and patted Bobby on the knee. Bobby jumped at the contact and inwardly cursed himself for the reaction. Suarez gave Bobby that sick grin with a wink and turned to grab some fruit for himself.

Bobby found he lost his appetite and his mouth was dry. He reached for a glass of water and took slow sips. The water felt wonderful going down his throat. He looked out to sea and watched the soft waves lap the beach. His eyes followed a small hermit crab making its way to the cool sand under a tree. To be polite, he pinched off a small portion of the croissant and chewed quietly.

He felt Suarez eyes on him and looked up. "You must be wondering why I'm not in jail. Extradition is wonderful for facilitating the cooperation between two nations. The US allowed me to serve my time in a Mexican Prison. I was imprisoned for six months then they sent home for good behavior under house arrest." He lifted his pants leg and displayed an ankle monitor.

"I'm not allowed to leave Mexico for the next two years." He smiled broadly. "Too bad, I will not be able to ski the Alps for a couple of years."

Bobby took another bite of the croissant and stared at the sea ignoring Suarez. The interpretation of house arrest seems fractured in Mexico.

"Oh wonderful, the oatmeal has arrived. You know, Bobby, my nutritionist and doctor say it does wonders for your heart."

The servant placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of each man, along with raisins, brown sugar, cream and cinnamon.

Bobby added brown sugar and cinnamon to his bowl and ate a few spoonfuls.

Jesus and Suarez finished their breakfast quickly. Suarez stood up and firmly grasped Bobby's shoulder. Bobby did his best not to flinch or groan with pain.

"Well, Bobby, I must start my day. Please stay in the cabana today and enjoy this lovely bay. There are some comfy lounge chairs that one of the men will bring out for you. Try to tan those white legs of yours."

Suarez bent down and looked Bobby in the eye. "I haven't heard your voice since you testified against me. I trust we will have a pleasant conversation when I return this afternoon.'

Suarez smiled at Jesus. "Take good care of Bobby. Make sure he works on his tan. He is too pale." Suarez headed back to the main house leaving Bobby and Jesus.

"Detective, please excuse me for a minute." Jesus went over to one of his men and issued some orders.

He returned to the table and sat with Bobby. "Detective, have you finished eating?" Bobby nodded. There was a bustle of activity and the table was cleared while Jesus' men brought out two lounge chairs with plush cushions. Jesus motioned toward the lounge chairs. Bobby slowly got up and followed him. Jesus adjusted one of the lounge chairs flat.

"Here you may be more comfortable lying on your side or stomach." Bobby sat down first and tried to find the most comfortable position. One of the men placed a small table next to Bobby. A servant came by a set down a glass of icy water with a straw and a plate of grapes and melon.

Finally Bobby settled with a nice view of the beach. The waves softly touched the beach, not even one crest in the waves. He let his mind wonder to more pleasant things while the back of his mind processed a way to get out and shut down Suarez for good. 

**Thursday 5:00 pm Day 6**

Later in the afternoon Suarez returned to the cabana. "Hello boys. Are you enjoying your day?" Jesus looked up from the newspaper he was reading and sensed tension in Mr. Suarez. This didn't look good for Bobby.

"Jesus, may we step out for a moment? I need to discuss something with you." Jesus rushed out to join Suarez on the path to the main house.

Only Suarez returned. "How are you doing big guy? I hope my staff taking good care of you?" Suarez reached over and slapped Bobby on the back as he passed by to sit on the lounge chair vacated by Jesus. Bobby hid the pain well and nodded to Suarez.

"I really wanted to have a conversation with you, Bobby. You are such an intelligent man, I am sure there are many topics we both find interesting." Bobby looked up and focused all of his hatred and disgust into his eyes as he looked at Suarez. Suarez held his gaze. "Come on Bobby, let's have a beer and play a game of pool at the main house."

Suarez started up the path and Bobby didn't move a muscle. A couple of the men hauled Bobby up by his shoulders and pushed him forward. Bobby didn't recognize these faces, they must be Suarez' personal guard. Bobby turned around and shot them a nasty looked and limped toward the main house. The men followed shaking their heads.

Suarez was standing in the foyer; in his hands were two cold bottles of beer, each with a slice of lime stuffed in the top. He handed one bottle to Bobby and shoved the lime slice down into the bottle. "You'll love it this way, lime is great with beer." Suarez shoved his own lime in and took a large swig.

Suarez headed down the hallway shouting, "I hope you are good at pool." Bobby limped after him into the poolroom. Four of Suarez personal guards followed them into the room. "Drink your beer Bobby."

Bobby took a sip. The lime did taste good with the beer. He took a deeper drink. One of the men racked the balls and Suarez broke. A striped ball went into the pocket. Suarez knocked in two more in before he missed a shot. Bobby felt a great sense of joy when he dropped five balls in a row, even though bending over caused him a lot of pain. His wrist was complicating his ability to shoot.

Suarez surveyed the table trying to find a good shot and frowned at Bobby. The best he could do is drop in one of Bobby's balls. Bobby dropped in his last ball and looked for the best way to knock in the eight ball. He leaned over when he found his shot and felt Suarez behind him. Suarez grabbed Bobby by the hair and shoved his face into the pool table.

Suarez ground his pelvis into Bobby's backside and growled into his ear "god damn it Bobby, you won't talk to me, you beat me at pool with a broken hand, and make me look bad in front of my men."

Bobby reared back with all of his strength pushing Suarez off; bringing the pool stick around he shoved it into Suarez' stomach. The guards in the room immediately grabbed Bobby and shoved him back over the pool table. Bobby struggled but could not fight the men off. Suarez caught his breath and came over to Bobby. Red faced he picked up a cue stick and slammed it across Bobby's back. Bobby continued to struggle as Suarez reared back and swung again breaking the cue stick over Bobby's back.

"Stand him up!" The men snatched Bobby up facing Suarez. "Let him go let's see what he's got. Come on big guy let's see what damage you can do."

Suarez got in a punch before the men released Bobby. Bobby doubled over and Suarez took advantage of the opportunity and brought both fists down on Bobby's back. Bobby fell to the ground and rolled out of the way. Groaning, Bobby quickly stood up swaying. Suarez came after him again and Bobby threw a left hook but the blow wasn't solid. Suarez wobbled and continued his charge. Bobby landed hard on his back and Suarez was all over him, punching and kicking Bobby in the abdomen and groin. Suarez went for Bobby's right hand viciously stomping it several times. When Bobby didn't make a sound he began furiously kicking Bobby again. Bobby rolled into a ball to protect himself. Suarez continued his savage attack until Bobby laid still.

Suarez fell into a chair breathing hard. The guards laughed and congratulated him on his victory. Suarez caught his breath. "Somebody wake the bastard up; throw some water on him or something." One of the men snatch up a bucket of ice for the beer and threw the contents on Bobby, beer bottles and all. Bobby groaned and moved his head slightly.

Suarez jumped up and straddled Bobby pulling him up by his t-shirt. "Wake up damn it, don't be a pussy. You're getting blood all over my carpet." Bobby slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into Suarez' eyes.

Spitting blood Bobby managed "Fuck you Suarez!"

Suarez laughed and shook Bobby. "Is this what it takes to get you to speak asshole?"

Suarez got off of Bobby and snatched a beer from the floor. Bobby fell back into the mixture of ice and blood. Suarez opened the beer and let the spewing foam splatter Bobby.

When the beer stopped foaming Suarez grabbed a lime slice and shoved it down the bottle. He drank what was left of the beer in one big gulp. "I need something stronger." He went to the bar and picked up a bottle of 21-year-old single malt scotch. He poured two glasses.

"Someone grab that bastard and put him in a chair." The men picked up Bobby and put him in one of the leather chairs. Bobby was barely conscious but he did his best to hold his head up. Suarez placed Bobby's good hand on the chair arm and wrapped his fingers around the glass of scotch. Suarez dropped into the chair next to him with his own glass.

Bobby brought the glass to his face and took a deep drink. The scotch rolled around in his mouth and burned but it was the best scotch he ever tasted.

Suarez watched Bobby take the drink. "Well Bobby, what do you think?"

Bobby nodded his head. "Smokey and sherried but finishes a bit bloody."

Suarez and his men broke out in laughter. Bobby finished his scotch and passed out. This time Suarez decided to call in one of his medics in to check on Bobby.

Suarez had his men lay Bobby on the couch. A young athletic man entered the room with a medical kit. The medic looked Bobby over carefully. He frowned when checking Bobby's ribs, right hand and knee. He listened to his heart and checked his blood pressure.

"He is not so good Mr. Suarez. He may have internal injuries; he should be in a hospital. He has several broken ribs, a broken hand and damage to his knee."

"Take him to the clinic and take care of his injuries. I'll have Dr. Alvaro drop by and check on him. Be sure to check his back, I whacked him a couple of times with a cue stick. His name is Bobby." The regular guard brought in a stretcher and wheeled Bobby out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **

**Chapter 5**

Suarez' large compound contained housing for staff, jail house, main house, training facilities and a nicely appointed clinic. Bobby was rolled into the clinic typically used for the first aid treatment of employees. The guards were often injured during training exercises, so most of the equipment was for training related injuries. A couple of rooms were set off to the side for men who became sick with contagions, such as the flu, to separate them from the others while recuperating.

Justin, an Asian American, was the clinic medic. He was trained by the Navy as a Physician's assistant. He specialized in first aid, including emergency field surgery. He fled from the US to avoid being arrested on drug trafficking charges. If sentenced, it would be his third strike, life in prison. Suarez arranged for his escape to Mexico and built the clinic, as a thank you, for his work in the US.

The guards lifted Bobby from the stretcher and placed him on the diagnostic bed. Justin cut away his clothes and examined the damage. Suarez did a good job as usual. There were whelps and bruises covering most of his abdomen, arms, legs and groin. When Suarez got angry with one of his men for stealing or insubordination, he would punish them with this type of beating or lashes, never both.

With the help of the guards, the medic carefully turned Bobby on to his side, which was complicated by his large frame and the damage to his ribs. He examined the back, noting the cue stick had opened several lash wounds. The flesh was so badly damaged that bone was visible in a couple of places.

Justin looked up to one of the guards, "Do you know many lashes?"

The guards spoke up "I heard fifteen, and not a sound from him."

"Sweet, I hate screamers." Justin continued his examination. Some of the open wounds were bad and needed stitches.

A heavy set Hispanic man appeared in the doorway with a large medical bag in hand. "Are there any spinal injuries?" He looked at the guards and they shrugged.

"I have no idea Dr. Alvaro. He has been unconscious since I met him."

"Thanks, Justin, Suarez likes this one and we have to piece him back together. What do you know?"

"His name is Bobby. He received fifteen flagrum slashes a day or two ago. He was ambulatory earlier today. A couple of whacks with a cue stick across the back and the typical Suarez temper tantrum about an hour ago. The right scapula is exposed as well a rib. No expose vertebra I can see, but we'll need to clean him up to make sure. There are broken ribs; I can't tell if they are displaced. There is blood around the mouth, I suspect from biting his tongue. His right hand and wrist appear to be broken."

Dr. Alvaro walked around to take a closer look. "He looks to be in his late thirties and in good shape which explains four guards for an unconscious man." The doctor felt around the ribs and took a close look at his back and frown. "Clean the back and close up the wounds. Check closely for signs of infection. His breathing is consistent with rib fractures. When you finish his back, we'll look for any sign of internal bleeding. I don't see any yet, only time will tell."

Justin set about his duties grumbling quietly. "I heard that Justin, get to work."

Dr. Alvaro pulled a stethoscope from his bag and listened to Bobby's lungs. He checked his pulse and blood pressure.

Justin began stitching. Bobby groaned and his eyes opened half way. Dr. Alvaro frowned "Justin use a local for god's sake." Justin rushed and got more supplies out of the cabinet and returned to his task.

"Bobby, my name is Dr. Alvaro and that is Justin behind you. How do you feel?" Bobby answered him with an incredulous stare.

"OK, I know that is a stupid question, you hurt all over. Now that you are conscious, I need you to answer some questions about your injuries. We don't have diagnostic equipment here, so we will have to do this the old fashion way." Bobby grimaced and nodded.

Dr. Alvaro touched Bobby on the foot. "Can you feel my hand?" Bobby nodded. "Wiggle your toes." Bobby's toes responded. "Good, it seems we have ruled out severe spinal injury for now."

Dr. Alvaro picked up Bobby's right hand, causing him to groan and squeezed his eyes shut. "I feel several fractures in the hand." The doctor turned his arm, "and a fractured radius in the forearm."

Dr. Alvaro continued checking for broken limbs and asking him questions. Bobby cooperated while remaining non-verbal; despite the fact that the pain was growing intolerable.

Justin stepped away from Bobby and addressed Dr. Alvaro. "His back is ready if you would like to take a look, Dr. Alvaro. Thirty-six stitches in three areas where bone was exposed, one was a vertebra."

The doctor closely inspected Bobby's back. "I see three exposed areas and no signs of infection anywhere. Nice job Justin. Would you immobilize his right hand and arm? There is too much swelling for a cast, we'll do that when the swelling goes down."

"I have a forearm brace for fingers, will that work?"

"That would be perfect Justin. Wrap the arm and fingers, but not the fingertips"

"Don't worry doc, I know what I am doing.

Justin fretted with the splint. "Oh… he is a large guy, I hope it will fit. We'll have to improvise with Velcro to close the brace."

Bobby grimaced but remained quiet while Justin worked.

Dr. Alvaro inspected Justin's work and nodded. He took the Velcro straps Justin found; and tightly wrapped the arm. "That will keep it immobile for now."

"Ok, men, let's roll him onto his back." A couple of the guards groaned. "You men groan louder than prisoner." The guards grinned sheepishly at Dr. Alvaro. "I think I'll stay out of the way while you men work."

Justin directed the guards and they managed to get Bobby on his back without rolling him onto the floor.

Bobby squeezed his eyes shut and bit his tough to keep from crying out. His head rolled sideways and blood began to trickle out the corner of his mouth.

Justin noticed the blood. "Dr. Alvaro, he is bleeding from the mouth."

Dr. Alvaro stepped closer and opened Bobby's mouth and looked at his tongue. He straightened up and gave Bobby a stern look. "Give the tongue a rest. Find other ways for pain management until your tongue heals. You keep this up and I'll ask Justin stitch your tongue up."

The guards snickered and Justin looked horrified. Only Bobby didn't react, the pain pushed him back into unconsciousness.

"Uh oh, he's out again." Justin was beginning to like this big guy and his quiet courage.

Dr. Alvaro shook his head. "Well that's a god send. Don't get attached Justin, he is a prisoner. When Suarez gets tired of him…."

"I know, he swims with the fishes."

The men continued their examination focusing on the broken ribs.

Dr. Alvaro looked closely at the needle tracks on Bobby's arm. "Kidnapping from the states?"

"I think so. He came in a couple of days ago. I have no idea what drugs they were using. Jesus was assigned to him."

"Where is Jesus now?"

Justin leaned in close to Dr. Alvaro and whispered, "The scuttlebutt is he's cleaning up Suarez' mess in Cancun with those American tourists. It made international news. Even a network news personality from the US has latched on the story. The politicians are giving him hell about endangering the tourist industry."

Dr. Alvaro nodded. "I'll call Jesus to see what medication will be safe." Dr. Alvaro walked into the clinic office and closed the door to make his call. A couple of times Justin heard laughter coming from the office. When Dr. Alvaro finished the call he motioned for Justin to come into the office.

Justin popped into the office. "What's the scoop?"

Dr. Alvaro shook his head and chucked. "It seems the scuttlebutt is correct. Suarez screwed up. He needs to learn to bite his tongue." Both men roared with laughter and left the office to decide on Bobby's medication.

Dr. Alvaro checked Bobby's vitals and breathing again. "Jesus said all the drugs were flushed out of his system yesterday and we should use whatever seems appropriate. Do you have codeine, Lorcet, or Percocet?"

"I have Percocet, codeine and morphine."

"We will start him off with 7.5mg of Percocet, up to 8 tablets a day. You can increase the dosage if he is still in pain, up to 10mg 6 tablets a day. Let's move him now while he's still out."

Dr. Alvaro looked at the guards and noticed none groaned this time. Using the stretcher, they rolled Bobby to one of the rooms. The bed was a typical hospital bed.

Justin retrieved a pair of draw string shorts from the bedside table. The guards helped him put the shorts on Bobby.

Justin covered him with a blanket and pulled up the bed rails. One of the guards stepped forward and began to cuff Bobby's left hand to the rail.

Dr. Alvaro held up his hand. "Wait, let Justin wrap padding around his wrist first." The guard nodded and waited for Justin to wrap the bruised and battered wrist. Once Dr. Alvaro was satisfied he signaled the guard.

Justin whispered to Dr. Alvaro "He took out four men his first day here. The guards are reasonably distrustful."

Dr. Alvaro put his things back in the medical bag. "OK Justin, give him the medication when he wakes up. Don't wait for him to ask, because I doubt he will. Call me tonight if he gets a high fever or displays symptoms of internal bleeding.

If Suarez is coherent, I'll tell him how the prisoner is doing. I'll see you in the morning."

Dr. Alvaro opened the door seeing two more guards outside. He chuckled to himself and closed the door. He went to the main house to update Suarez on Bobby's condition.

Suarez was close to drunk and laughing with his men. "How's Bobby doing?"

"Not good right now, but he'll be ok if you let him rest a few days. He has four displaced ribs. Most likely one of them will puncture something vital if he gets knocked around." Alvaro did his best not to sound judgmental or angry. "I'll be by tomorrow to check on him."

"Thanks, keep him alive!"

**Friday 4:00 am Day 7**

_They are holding me down… What are they doing? I can't move. I hear them all around me… they are talking… I have to get away before… I can't clear me head… I have to fight! Oh shit… I can hear the voices! Is this what it was like for mom? Fuck! I'm dreaming! Open your eyes! Wakeup…_

Bobby started tossing around in bed, kicking off the blanket. He brought his right hand up to rub his eyes; and conked himself on the head with his brace. He drew in a deep breath and started coughing. He tried to hold his ribs with left hand and yanked on the handcuff until his wrist started bleeding. He didn't seem to understand that his hand was handcuffed to the bedrail.

The guards watched him and began chuckling at his delirious antics.

Bobby wheezed out "Fuck!" and began beating the mattress with his broken right hand.

The guards burst out in laughter.

The laughing brought Bobby out of his fugue state. He slurred, "What… are you g… girls gig.. ling about?"

The guards laughed louder practically hysterical.

Bobby closed his eyes; a brutal blinding pain hit him full force.

The laughter woke up Justin sleeping in the next room. He jumped out of bed dressed only in boxers, and ran toward Bobby's room. Simultaneously, the outside guards ran inside to see what was going on. Justin and the guards reached Bobby's open door at the same time slamming into each other knocking Justin on his butt.

"Ow assholes, watch where you're going." Justin growled. The rest of the guards were laughing so hard, some of them were wiping tears from their eyes.

"What is so fucking funny?" Justin got up and saw the men were pointing at Bobby, stifling their laughs.

Justin looked through the room full of men, at Bobby. He didn't look too good. He was covered in sweat, his entire body tense and trembling.

"What did you do? Look at him." Justin pushed one of the guards.

The guard threw up his hands "Nothing, he was delirious, acting loco."

"Some of you get out of here and let me work. It doesn't take six guards to watch a man writhing in pain."

Four of the guards left the room, telling the outside guards what was so funny, followed by more laughter.

Justin went to the medicine cabinet and got the Percocet deciding on the 10mg tablet. He filled up a glass of water and grabbed a straw. He rushed into Bobby's room and noticed one guards raising the head of the bed and the other one covering Bobby up with the blanket, then reaching over and unlocking the handcuff on Bobby's wrist.

Bobby felt a hand on his shoulder. "I need to give you some pain medicine. Do you think you can swallow a pill?" Bobby opened his eyes and nodded.

Justin put the pill in his mouth followed by the straw in a glass of water. Bobby took a sip and swallowed the pill. Justin laid his hand on Bobby's head, which was cool to the touch. He pulled up a chair and watched until Bobby's body relax and his breathing become more even. Justin lowered the head of the bed and checked Bobby's wrist. The bleeding had stop so Justin figured he would deal with it in the morning.

Justin looked at the guards. "Let me know when the prisoner is in distress if it doesn't fuck with your evening entertainment." Justin heard chuckling again as he left the room.

"I heard that, you guys should get out more!"

**Friday 8:00 am Day 7**

Bobby drifted in and out consciousness. The painkiller helped some but not enough to quiet the growing anger and frustration over his situation. The senseless pain inflicted upon him was merely amusement to a profoundly disturbed man.

He became restless, trying to find a more comfortable position so he could think. He tossed and pulled at his restraints. He was overwhelmed by pain and the shock of the kidnapping; by being punished for putting the bad guy away. He had neither control, nor options in this situation, just like his childhood. Well he survived his childhood, so he would find a way to survive this ordeal.

One of the guards noticed Bobby weakly moving around and stepped out to inform Justin.

Justin rushed into the room and the guards released the restraints. Bobby was clenching his left fist; his eyes pinched shut with pain.

"How are you doing?" Bobby opened his eyes to see Justin's concerned face.

"Fine."

Justin smiled and lifted the head of the bed. "Here drink some water." Bobby sipped some of the water. Justin checked his ribs and carefully leaned him forward to check his back.

Justin gently helped Bobby lay back. "I'll be right back; I need to get a few things."

On his way out Justin muttered, "Thanks for letting me know" to one of the guards.

Justin came back with supplies. He cleaned and redressed Bobby left wrist. There was bruising and swelling about the wrist, the cuts weren't deep, but the wrist looked strained.

Bobby didn't acknowledge Justin's presence. He stared at the ceiling in his own world, deep in thought.

Justin gathered his supplies and left the room. Bobby looked at the guards and sighed. He moved around to test his limitations. He was in pain, but felt like he had to do something to relieve his anxiety. His body ached to get up and pace. He reached for the water feeling the strain of his beatings; he drank the some of the water. He decided to welcome the pain; it reminded him he was still alive. Enough of the pity party, he needed to feel his limitations.

He edge around the bed rail, trying not to groan. The guards became restless, not sure how to proceed. He slowly set up on the side of the bed holding his side. Carefully he stood up swaying and looked at the guards.

"Bathroom, baño?"

"Wait, I'll get Justin." One of the guards left the room calling for Justin.

Justin stormed in. "What are you doing up?" He went over the Bobby's side.

"I need to use the facilities."

"OK, let me help, this way." Justin tried to take some of his weight, but Bobby shook him off. Justin pointed to the bathroom door.

Bobby limped slowly toward the direction indicated. The short walk was difficult but, he saw it as a small success.

Justin waited outside for Bobby to return and help him back to bed. When he came out of the bathroom, he pulled away from Justin. "Justin, I'm fine just go back to whatever you were doing."

Frowning, Justin watched Bobby struggle into bed. "I'll be back later to check on you. Ask for help if you are going to get out of bed again."

Bobby was having trouble with pain but didn't want the meds. He lay back in bed and stared at the ceiling again ignoring everyone in the room.

Later Dr. Alvaro arrived, with Justin in tow. "Good morning. I need to check you over and make sure there is no internal bleeding."

Bobby gave Dr. Alvaro a wary look. "I am fine Dr. Alvaro, just a few nasty bumps and bruises. I have been through worse."

"I don't doubt you, but I am responsible for your health. I'll end up on the receiving side of Suarez' anger if something happens to you while in my care. Now if you don't mind I have a busy day."

Dr. Alvaro went through his examination. Ignoring Bobby, he turned to Justin. "Justin continue with the pain killers for now. Please keep an eye on signs of internal bleeding. Make sure he stays in bed and rests. Give him a proper cast when the swelling in his hand and wrist goes down."

Dr. Alvaro looked straight at Bobby. "Even if he is a pain in the ass, don't let anything happen to him. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks Dr. Alvaro, I'll follow your orders." Justin looked directly at Bobby. "I'm sure the guards will help me out if the prisoner does not cooperate."

Justin saw Dr. Alvaro out. He collected Bobby's medication, a fresh glass of water and returned to the room. "Here you go, take your meds."

Bobby took the pill and a sip of water. He set the glass on the bedside table, and leaned back into the bed. In a few minutes his body relaxed and gave way to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Mature subject and situations. Please skip this chapter if you find the evil of Suarez uncomfortable. He is a cruel sick man.**

**Thanks to bammi1 and ****The Mominator**** for the wonderful reviews! Both are wonderful authors and I highly recommend their stories. I am thrilled they are enjoying my story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Friday 2:00 pm Day 7**

_Breathing hurts, every breath is razor sharp, and the only sound is the rasping of air. My arm is throbbing. I can't move my legs. _

Bobby woke up realizing he was lying on his stomach; his feet and arms were tightly restrained. The weight of his body restricted his breathing. The room was unusually quiet, void the sound of guards. He felt someone standing close to him. He could hear breathing… yes… maybe one guard? His heart began racing, Why is there only one?

He opened his eyes to see Suarez leaning over him, smiling. He looked around and saw no one else in the room; the door was closed. He returned the smile with a look of anger.

Suarez removed the blanket and looked Bobby over. His fingers trailed lightly over his ribs and around to his back. Bobby flinched uncontrollably with disgust with every touch.

Suarez fingers tailed lower to Bobby's shorts. Bobby struggled against his restraints hoping to find a weakness. Between his injuries and the restraints there was nothing he could do to stop Suarez movements. This seemed to delight Suarez; he took his time, slowly slipping the shorts down, fingers lingering around his butt and thighs.

"Don't worry Bobby, I will be gentle. Since you arrested me, I have wanted you. You have no idea what you do to me."

He looked at Bobby's groin area, the bruising and swelling sent waves of pleasure and desire through his body.

Suarez smiled "Well Bobby, you couldn't be a comfortable fellow with that much damage."

His fingers found Bobby's most private parts, feeling his body tense with anger and fear, Suarez felt his excitement grow. His eyes widened with joy as he gently reached for Bobby's scrotum.

Bobby gritted his teeth and his muscles knotted, knowing he was helpless to stop where Suarez was going. Suarez stroked, softly moaning, watching Bobby's muscles ripple with tension.

Bobby struggled, trying to avoid the unwanted advances. His chest flared with pain from the exertion driving him into coughing fits.

Suarez retreated and reached inside his pocket for a vile of Butyl Nitrate. Butyl Nitrate inhalation relaxes all the smooth muscles for a few minutes, a fine way to slowly ramp Bobby up to a bit of afternoon delight. Suarez opened the vile holding it under Bobby's nose, following as he tried to twist away. Bobby's nostrils flared and warmed, as did all his smooth muscles.

Capping the vile, Suarez kicked out of his pants and boxers. He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself over Bobby. Bobby closed his eyes; he knew this type of assault was probable. He could feel warm breath on his neck.

"I am going to have you Bobby. I love the thought of conquering you, body and soul." Bobby shuddered and thrashed wildly trying to evade the offending body. Suarez nipped Bobby's ear.

Bobby bit his lower lip drawing blood as he pulled on his restraints until his right hand made a popping sound. The pain of bone against nerve distracted him until Suarez whispered "Yes, Bobby! You are making me so hot." He caressed and whispered into Bobby's ear. Biting lightly on his neck and kissing his back.

Bobby felt fire in his ribs and chest as he fought to get away. Every kiss and caress turned his stomach. He held his breath to keep from screaming.

Justin felt uncomfortable knowing Bobby was alone with Suarez. He knew the rumors, and had a bad feeling about the activities in the room. Suarez had been in the there with the door shut for more than an hour.

Justin shifted nervously and grabbed the doorknob to go outside when he heard Suarez shouting. "Yes, Bobby, oh god! You're mine now. You will never forget this! "

The Suarez personal guards elbowed each other and laughed. Justin shot the guards a disgusting glare and walked out.

Suarez smiled and lightly touched Bobby's face. He gently traced the wounds on Bobby's back, then lowered himself, nestling his nose into Bobby's neck.

Bobby kept his eyes shut, hoping to shut out the intruder and pain.

Suarez whispered in Bobby's ear, "I was gentle with you this time. Next time we'll do it my way and I will make you scream."

Bobby could feel his slimy grin even with his eyes shut. Suarez kissed him on his damaged back and slid off the bed. He dressed and covered Bobby up without pulling up his shorts. "Till next time big guy."

**Friday 4:00 pm Day 7**

Suarez swaggered out the room and closed the door looking for Justin. He beamed at his men. "Go get Justin and have him take care of my big boy toy." One of the guards stepped outside and called Justin.

Suarez left four of his personal guards and motioned for the other four regular guards to follow.

Justin entered as Suarez left the clinic. Suarez looked pleased with himself, smiling and joking with the guards.

Justin went to his office and made a few calls asking for a bedding change, clean clothes and room cleaning. He prepared a sedative for Bobby and collected items for his care.

He went to Bobby's room not knowing what to expect, nothing like this had ever happened before in the clinic. He opened the door and saw Bobby covered up and trembling. Suarez' guards were in the room talking amongst themselves.

Justin pulled back the blanket and realized the full extent of Suarez' cruelty. Bobby appeared to be in shock, blood trickled from his thighs staining the bed.

He pulled up Bobby's shorts and covered him to keep him warm. He motioned for the guards to remove the restraints and help roll him onto his back.

He tied a tourniquet around Bobby's arm in preparation to administer the sedative. Bobby's shaking hand touched his arm.

"No." His voice was so quiet, Justin was not sure he heard him. "I have to get this filth off me, I need to shower."

"Sure." Justin felt bad for Bobby. He didn't have the heart to dissuade him. He raised the head of the bed up, making it easier for Bobby to get out of the bed.

Bobby shrugged off an offer of help and moved miserably, limping toward the bathroom. Justin followed and turned on the shower, adjusting it to a warm temperature. Bobby stood swaying, his left hand holding tightly to the doorframe.

Justin tested the water temperature. "OK, I think the temperature is right."

Bobby untied and dropped his shorts. He stepped into the shower and closed the shower door. Justin waited outside the shower door, listening for any signs of trouble.

Bobby stood in the shower turning the controls for warmer water. He let the hot water pound his skin. He found a bar of soap and began scrubbing. The water and scrubbing was hideously painful but in some way it was also consoling. He just wanted Suarez off his skin, even if he had to remove his skin to do so. The bottom of the shower swirled with pink as Bobby's blood mixed with the water.

Justin began to worry; Bobby had been in the shower over twenty minutes. He really didn't think he had the stamina to stay more than five minutes in the shower. "Hey, Bobby, are you ok in there? You've been in there for a while."

Justin waited and didn't hear a response. He opened the door and looked into the shower and saw him sitting in the corner of the shower scrubbing his battered chest opening up the older scratches and wounds.

"Bobby, stop. I think you are clean enough." Justin reached in and grabbed his hand. Bobby jerked away and stared at the water circling the drain.

"Bobby, can you stand up?" Bobby nodded, using the corner of the shower, he inched his way up.

"Bobby put the soap away and rinse off." Bobby moved to stand under the hot pounding water.

Justin reached in and turned the water off. Bobby's brace was a mess. Justin could see how hard he fought against his restraints and the damage.

Bobby flinched and pulled away when Justin reached into the shower to help him out. Bobby was still in a state of shock and his mood apathetic. Justin handed him a towel. Grimacing in pain, he gingerly reached for the towel. Unable to hold on to the towel, it fell to the wet floor.

"Bobby, let me help you. Step out of the shower." Bobby swayed and Justin grabbed him to keep him from falling.

Bobby jerked away and sagged to the floor. He growled "Get off me."

"Bobby, I am trying to help. You can sit here on the floor dripping wet if that is what you want." Bobby nodded closing his eyes trying to shut out the pain and embarrassment. Justin picked up the towel and threw it at him and left the bathroom.

Bobby took the towel and did the best he could to dry off. Slowly, using the shower wall for support, he got up and made his way out of the shower. Bracing with his left shoulder and hand he kept himself upright and followed the wall around and out the door. Once in the room he stood quivering trying to maintain his balance. Justin was standing by his bed looking furious.

"Bobby, I didn't do this to you. At least let me help you."

Bobby shook his head and made his way toward the bed. The bedding had been replaced and the floor cleaned of blood. On the turned down bed was a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He managed to pull on the boxers with his left hand and shoved the t-shirt off the bed. He fell into the bed trembling. This time when Justin prep Bobby's arm for the sedative, he did not interfere. Justin covered him and pulled up the bed rails.

When Bobby finally fell asleep, Justin checked him over. None of the stitches on his back were pulled but the muscle tissue was swelling. Justin redressed his wounds and replaced the brace for his right wrist and hand. The swelling was still bad so the plaster cast would have to wait. He checked Bobby's vitals. He needed to confer with Dr. Alvaro about the sexual assault and the reinjured right hand.

Justin step outside of the room and Suarez' guards closed the door. Not knowing what they were going to do, Justin frowned and opened the door. The bed rails were down and two guards were restraining Bobby, while the other two watched grinning.

Justin stepped in "why are you restraining him? He is heavily sedated, he's not going anywhere."

All four heads snapped around. The largest of the four looked at Justin. "Suarez' orders, he is to be restrained at all times." Justin rolled his eyes and left the room.

He went to his office and sat down. He was a Navy Seal medic, over six feet tall and trained every day to keep his body in prime condition. He felt he could handle a couple of nasty brutish men, but Suarez personal guard scared him. Mirror images to Suarez' dark nature, they all seemed to enjoy and thrive on causing pain. These men were mercenaries, who lived for bloodshed and pain. They faithfully supported and probably participated in Suarez' perversions.

A knock on Justin's door brought him out of his thoughts. Justin looked up through the glass and saw Dr. Alvaro. Justin waved him in. Dr. Alvaro closed the door behind him.

"I was just about to call you about Bobby." Justin looked down at his desk feeling uncomfortable.

Dr. Alvaro let out a deep sigh and sat down in a chair. "Suarez called me and asked that I check on the prisoner. He said he got a little impatient waiting, and wanted a little playtime. He didn't elaborate."

Justin looked up and shook his head. "Things got a little rough when Bobby resisted Suarez. I am concerned about injuries from the sexual assault and his right hand. I sedated him, and didn't give him any more pain meds. He is sleeping now, but Suarez personal guards are in there with him. I don't trust them to leave him alone."

Dr. Alvaro sat back in his chair. "The guards have their orders and will strictly follow them. You have no authority over them."

Dr. Alvaro frowned. "Justin, you and I shouldn't have been pulled into this madness. Prisoners have their own area and guards. Suarez has never moved a prisoner out around the compound or tried to keep one alive. We all know he's into some sick stuff, but keeps it behind closed doors. The less people know the better."

Dr. Alvaro moved forward in his chair. "If you want Bobby out of here, let me know. I can convince Suarez to move him for moral's sake. If you want to continue to treat him, I will stay quiet."

Justin nodded his head. "I don't want Suarez to think I am a problem and would go blabbing about a prisoner. He could have me kicked back to the states, where I would end up in prison. I don't like it, but I am not about to throw away my job and sanctuary."

Dr. Alvaro smiled. "Good choice. Just think of him as the prisoner. This is the last time we discuss this amongst ourselves or anyone else, no matter what happens. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Dr. Alvaro, I will behave."

"Good man. Suarez trusts you or he wouldn't have pulled you into this mess. You are paying your dues now, but later you will reap the rewards. Use that sick sarcastic wit of yours to entertain the guards and act like everything is ok."

Justin gave Dr. Alvaro a weak grin. He understood the underlying threat.

Dr. Alvaro stood up and smiled. "I will go and check on the prisoner."

As Dr. Alvaro left the room, Justin thought, great… another sick bastard.

Dr. Alvaro noticed the four guards outside the prisoner's room. They were talking freely while one trailed Dr. Alvaro with his eyes. Dr. Alvaro nodded and slipped into the room followed by two guards.

Bobby was restrained, although asleep, he seemed to be lightly mumbling and moving around in pain. His breathing was erratic but Dr. Alvaro could hear air moving in his lungs.

Dr. Alvaro looked at the guards. "Would you please remove the restraints so I can examine him?" The guards nodded and removed the restraints, while he pulled on a pair of examination gloves.

He checked vitals and pulled out his stethoscope to listen to Bobby's lungs. He felt around for abdominal swelling or bleeding.

With the help of the guards, he rolled the prisoner on his side and pulled down the boxers. Bobby groaned and tried to bat their hands away. One guard held his upper body in place while the other held his legs bent at the knees for the doctor's examination.

Dr. Alvaro examined the area of the sexual assault. There was still light bleeding indicating some tissue damage, but not he did not see or feel any life threatening ruptures.

They pulled up the boxers rolled the prisoner onto his back. Dr. Alvaro removed his gloves and went to the sink to wash his hands. The guards applied the restraints and stepped back.

Dr. Alvaro looked at the guards. "Thanks for your help. I'll update Suarez."

The guards and Dr. Alvaro left Bobby alone squirming in his restraints.

Dr. Alvaro stopped by Justin's office on the way out. "I did not see any evidence of further damage; continue with the sedatives for twenty four hours. Leave off the pain killers so that we don't suppress his breathing. Try to keep his lungs clear until he is up and moving again."

"Dr. Alvaro, doesn't he need the pain killers to take deeper breaths?"

"No, even though his breathing is erratic, the pain is keeping him somewhat alert enough to keep air moving in his lungs. Combining sedatives and pain killers could be lethal in his condition. Either you or the guards should watch the prisoner closely for respiratory distress. I'll be back tomorrow."

Dr. Alvaro passed the armed guards outside and walked to his car. He pulled out his cell and called Suarez.

"Bobby is sleeping, he seems ok, but give him a rest."

"Thank you Dr. Alvaro, I will."

"Si jefe." Dr. Alvaro frowned as he got into his car and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to ****deliriousdancer**** and ****The Mominator**** for the wonderful reviews.**

**Thanks to bammi1 for filling in.**

**InfinityStar, I hope you get well soon!**

**Chapter 7**

**Saturday 4:00 am Day 8**

Bobby woke to the sound of Justin snoring in the chair next to him. He opened his eyes to an otherwise empty room. For once his brain shut down, he could not think, he felt no emotions only physical pain. His arm throbbed. As he tried to shift his weight, a shockwave of pain ran through his chest. His body became rigid and he couldn't relax his cramping muscles. The restraints rubbed against already sore and torn skin.

He shivered involuntarily… gasping he remembered. Suarez, that sick bastard!

Justin shifted in his sleep.

He tried to control his breathing. He didn't want Justin to wake up. He didn't want anyone looking at him or touching him.

He had survived many terrible events in his life… but this… was horrific. His body convulsed and threw him into a round of painful coughing. He felt a sting and saw Justin withdrawing a syringe.

Justin placed his hand lightly on Bobby's chest. Bobby tried to twist away. "Calm down Bobby." Justin hoped his hand would get his attention.

Bobby yelled "Get off me." He bowed his back trying to tear away the restraints. The guards rushed into the room. They grabbed Bobby holding him down, barking something in Spanish. Bobby continued to struggle and cough until the strength left his body. He began to relax and his ragged breathing slowed. Blinking, he struggled to keep his eyes open until he lost the battle.

Justin leaned in smiling "Good one, that's the way to keep air moving in your lungs!"

The guards let go and looked at Justin. "I just gave him a sedative. He'll be out for a while." They nodded and left the room closing the door.

Justin felt bad about sounding so harsh. He whispered in Bobby's ear "Sorry, Bobby, I have to put on a good show for them." Bobby opened his eyes, giving Justin a weak nod. His head rolled to the side and fell into darkness.

Justin opened the door and looked at the guards. "Would you remove his arm restraints?" Two guards went into the room as Justin went to the cabinets to get a few items.

Justin returned to Bobby's room and checked his vitals and wounds. His brace was messed up again. Justin took the brace apart and swore under his breath "Shit! He is never going to let that hand heal." The swelling had gone down some. He bandaged it back up and put the brace back on. Maybe in the morning he could put on a proper cast.

He applied a tourniquet to Bobby's arm and found a large vein. He swabbed the area with alcohol and inserted an IV needle. After taping it into place, he untied the tourniquet. He attached the bag and tubing, hanging the bag on the IV pole. He felt satisfied after some adjustments and nodded to the guards. They replaced the restraints and left the room closing the door.

Justin sat down in the chair and sighed. He watched Bobby's ragged breathing and fell asleep.

**Saturday 9:00 am Day 8**

Dr. Alvaro walked into the prisoner's room. Justin looked up from a book. "Justin, you look tired. Did he give you a rough night?"

Justin sighed. "No, he only had one incident. The prisoner appeared dehydrated and was cramping. I realized he hasn't had much to drink and nothing to eat since he came to the clinic. I started a saline drip around 4am. I started his second bag at 8:00 am. The last sedative administered was at 4:00 am."

Dr. Alvaro looked at the prisoner. "Good thinking Justin. Go and take a break, get some breakfast. I'll examine the prisoner and give him another sedative."

Justin thanked Dr. Alvaro and left the room. Dr. Alvaro checked the prisoner carefully. Everything was healing and the swelling in his arm had gone down enough for a proper cast. He left the room and two guards got up and went inside.

Dr. Alvaro prepared the sedative and went back in the room and gave the prisoner the medicine using the portal in the IV line.

Justin returned an hour later to find Dr. Alvaro putting together the materials for a cast. "Perfect timing Justin, the swelling has gone down enough for a proper cast."

They plastered Bobby's cast without plastering each other. Although one of the guards had to wash his face when Justin accidently flipped some plaster his way. They gave Bobby a blue, water resistant cast,hoping it would be the sturdiest in the upcoming days.

**Saturday 2:00 pm Day 8**

Bobby woke up with a pressing need to go to the bathroom. He opened his eyes and looked around. There were two guards watching him intently. Bobby barely remembered most of the night. He definitely didn't remember a blue cast and his IV was gone. The guys must have been busy when he was unconscious.

"Bathroom, baño?" Bobby whispered. One of the guards opened the door and called out "asístenos." The other two guards came in. They removed Bobby's restraints and lifted the head of the bed up.

One guard opened the bathroom door and waited for Bobby. He did his best to ignore his pain. He didn't look at any of the guards as he slowly limped to the bathroom. He tried to close the door but the guard wouldn't allow it.

Bobby relieved himself and flushed the toilet. Swaying in front of the sink, he managed to wash his hand as the last of his strength gave way. He grabbed the door frame on the way out and placed his head against it to keep from passing out. The guards shuffled their feet and cleared their throats. Bobby ignored the guards. He would come out when crawling wasn't the only option.

_He flashed to the first time his dad beat him. He was five. His father, Frank Sr., was angry with Bobby because he kept asking a lot of questions about the moon and stars. "Shut up Bobby, I have a headache." _

"_But dad…." Frank Sr. sat his beer down and snatched Bobby's small arm twisting it until it snapped. Little Bobby began to cry as he cradled his throbbing arm. Why was dad so mad? Frank Sr. pulled off his belt and beat Bobby's back and legs "be a man Bobby, don't cry, and stop with the stupid questions!" _

_By the time the crying turned into hiccups, his back and legs were covered in welts. His father stopped beating him and smiled. "Now that is being a man. If I hear you crying again, you'll get worse than the belt." Bobby walked out of the room with only a sniffle. He went to his room and looked out the window at the stars and cried._

The guard at the bathroom door reached his hand out to steady Bobby. He shook him off. Holding in his pain, which he had been doing since he was five, he raised his head and started his slow shuffling limp toward the bed. He sat on the bed and lifted his long legs on to the bed. He closed his eyes wishing away the guards, like his dad, as they restrained him.

_Life is all I have. I will not give up and I will not let him break me._

**Monday 9:00 am Day 10**

Reading the books Justin brought him was not enough to ease his troubled mind. He was restless and needed to unwind. He was feeling better and eating a little. Dr. Alvaro seemed pleased at his progress. Thankfully, Suarez had been too busy to visit.

They gave him a clean pair of shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of sandals. He was allowed to read and move about the clinic. Suarez personal guards still overlooked his incarceration. Occasionally they would whisper to each other in Spanish looking Bobby up and down. He never caught what they said, but it made him feel uneasy.

He sat at the table with Justin, poking at his breakfast which consisted of fruit, toast and oatmeal. Justin was having the same. The irritating chatter of the guards did not allow Bobby to forget his situation.

Justin whispered to Bobby, his eyes shifting slightly. "You will be moved today. I don't know where you will be placed next, but it has been nice to have company for a while."

Bobby didn't answer. He had to be careful not to create a political climate where Justin would be endangered.

Justin smiled and went in to his office and left Bobby to his thoughts.

Later the guards walked Bobby back to his cell in the detention center. They let him walk at his own pace.

Finally, he was free of the constant scrutiny of the guards. He looked out his barred window of his cell and watched the men work in the garden. He spent the day in his cell pacing and reading. Meals arrived regularly. Bobby mostly pushed the food around and ate little.

That night Bobby lay in his bed listening to the wind blow through the leaves in the trees. He tried several relaxation techniques, but none helped. Survival was one thing Bobby knew how to do. He never viewed himself as a victim. He could hear his father's angry voice "be a man."

His ribs still caused him pain, but that didn't matter much to him. Bobby drifted off into a light sleep. He thought he heard crying, maybe he was dreaming. Yes, he definitely heard a woman crying coming through the small vent in his room.

Bobby crouched down near the vent. "Hello can you hear me?"

Muffled cries reached him. "Help me!"

"Who are you?"

"Amelia. They took me and …." more crying.

"It's ok, talk to me. My name is Bobby." The crying continued. His heart wept for Amelia. He didn't even want toimagine the nefarious games Suarez had in mind for her.

"I was …. in… in Cancun. I want to g... go home."

"It's ok, Amelia. Calm down and talk to me."

"This man, he was n... n... nice to me and my brother at first." She sobbed.

"He... he said he had a yacht. I b... believed him. God, help me. Please c... can you help me!"

"Yes, I will help you. I'm in the cell next to you. "

"Noooo, you can't help me!" All he could hear was crying. "Oh god, please help me!"

"Amelia, calm down. I will find a way. I promise. Are you hurt?"

"Yes….No….I'm ok, a little bruised. He killed my brother! He took him to another room… and he died…" Bobby could hear more crying.

"I'm sorry Amelia." Bobby could hear footsteps in the hallway.

"Amelia they coming down the hallway, be quiet. I'll let you know when I devise a plan. OK?"

"K"

Bobby got back into his bed lying on his back, his left arm covering his eyes. How was he going to get her out?

He listened to the footsteps in the hallway. They stopped at his door. His heart started to race. He did his best to pretend to be sleeping. He heard his door open and several guards step into his cell. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, as if to wipe the sleep from them and blandly looked at the guards.

Suarez stepped from behind the guards and gave him a sleazy sneer. "Time to party Bobby."

Bobby sat up and slowly got out of bed holding his ribs, not looking forward to the type of party Suarez had in mind. He stood up while two of Suarez personal guards grabbed both arms. Bobby hissed when one guard squeezed and twisted his right arm roughly. He felt a bolt of pain flash from his hand into his shoulder. Bobby gave the guard a nasty look.

Bobby followed Suarez and his men out of the cell. He heard the faint sound of crying from the cell next door, luckily none of the men seemed to notice. He counted six unarmed guards plus Suarez and they were headed for his special room. Bobby stopped, he wasn't going there, and he firmly planted his bare feet using all of his strength to keep the men from dragging him forward.

Suarez heard the change behind him and swung around grinning at Bobby. "You've decided to make this fun. You can resist all you want, but you can't stop us from dragging you to our party."

Mentally, Bobby gathered all his strength and anger, outwardly he remained calm. Suarez leaned in and reached up to cup Bobby's face. In a burst of speed he brought his knee up into Suarez groin before the guards could react. Suarez dropped like a rock.

The guard responded in kind by grabbing Bobby's arm and twisting it around Bobby's back. Bobby used the momentum to swing the guard on his left arm into the wall with a satisfying thud. The pain in Bobby's chest and arm flamed, fuelling his rage. He caught the second guard off balance and brought his knee up as he dropped his hands, catching the man's head between his knee and fists. Free of the two guards he headed for the three behind him.

In the confines of the hallway, he had a little more advantage than in a large room. The men could not surround him; they had to go through him. He swung his casted right arm into the face of the approaching guard, something the guard would not have expected, dropping him. Bobby could no longer feel the pain in his body; he was driven by decades of pure hate of his abuse. The next guard, adapting quickly to Bobby, ducked and punched as he charged. Bobby turned to avoid the full impact of the punch and swung his fists on to the man's back.

The guard staggered, completely in the way of the other guard, who was desperately trying to reach Bobby. Bobby stepped back to avoid the men and felt a belt around his throat, pulling him backwards. Bobby followed the momentum and threw himself backwards, threading his fingers through the belt to lessen the tension. He fell hard on his back landing heavily on Suarez holding the belt, hearing him gasp. Bobby was able to get his hand between the belt and his neck tossing it aside.

Now that he was down, it was easy for the recovering guards to pile on top of him. Suarez got out from under the pile of men, gasping for air and holding his crotch. The guards wrestled Bobby until they had him flat on his back, unable to move. More footsteps filled the hallway as the men struggled with Bobby.

They finally dragged him into his special room. He struggled as they strapped him into the stainless steel chair. The only part of him not tightly bound was his head. Bobby sat in the chair coughing heavily, trying to catch his breath. As the adrenalin pump slowed, Bobby started feeling his body again. The pain was staggering, but well worth it by the nasty looks he was getting from the guards. With his head down he glared up at them, giving them a sinister grin. A couple of the guards visibly flinched.

Suarez laughed at Bobby. This is what he wanted to see, rage. He knew the rage was there, Jesus warned him, and Suarez was thrilled.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Remember ****rape, torture, and bad stuff all around. ****Suarez, the shameless, vile, degenerate, ramps it up in Chapter 8. **

**Please feel free to skip this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

Suarez ordered all but one of his men out and pulled up a chair. He looked at Bobby trying to catch his eyes, but Bobby stubbornly stared at his knees.

"Bobby, you never cease to amaze me!" Suarez reached out and lifted Bobby's chin. He saw a brief flash of pain in Bobby's eyes before they shifted to dull indifference.

Holding Bobby's chin and looking into his eyes, Suarez sneered. "I saw the scars on your back before I gave you the lashes." Suarez saw the fleeting rage and knew he hit his mark.

Bobby felt the rage again and he didn't hide it. Suarez smiled. "You must be a real piece of work, holding in that rage. Do you think it will always stay safe inside that box you locked up tight? No wonder a handsome man such as you is still single. You can't have a wife and kids. Someday you lose it and start in on them, just like the old man." Suarez leaned back in his chair, proud of himself.

Bobby glared back at Suarez. "Whatever you brought me in here to do, just do it and get it over with. I have a book I would like to get back to."

"I will in my own good time. The book can wait."

"I think you have done enough damage with that cast." Suarez nodded to the guard. The guard went over to Bobby with a small saw and began to saw off Bobby's cast. The guard wasn't too careful with his work, before he finished blood was dripping from Bobby's arm and hand. Bobby watched the blood drops hit the floor, it all seemed so surreal. The stainless steel, the slimy Suarez smirk, the sweating guard, drip, drip, drip, his blood formed a small pool on the floor. The manacle on his right hand closed and Bobby snapped back to reality.

"I have something special in mind for you Bobby. I've always wanted to do this but my toys break and I have to throw them away, sometimes before I finish playing with them. Do you think you can survive? I believe you can and will, because you are a survivor." Suarez smiled at him and left the room.

A couple of guards came in with a large old wooden table. Bobby was curious, with all the modern stainless steel and white walls, the old heavy wooden table seemed out of place. They placed it against the wall under a large mirror. More guards came in followed by Suarez holding a nail gun and a wooden board. The last guard closed and locked the door.

Six of the guards approached Bobby and began to remove the restraints. Bobby fought and struggled as the guards forced him over to the table. Once they got him to the table, they bent him over stretching his arms out full length, his right arm protested painfully. Bobby did his best to fight but there were too many guards and little he could do. Bobby felt vulnerable with his backside exposed to the men.

Suarez stepped up to the side of the table. Holding the nail gun over Bobby's left hand, he sent a nail straight through Bobby's hand, nailing his hand into to the table. The sharp pain traveled up Bobby's arm and jumped to his eyes. Bobby fought the tears that naturally sprung.

Suarez went to the other side of the table holding the nail gun over Bobby's injured right hand. Pleased with Bobby's reaction, he nailed Bobby's right hand. Bobby tried to struggle, but that brought more pain. The guards chuckled as they spread Bobby's legs apart and held them. Every time he tried to pull his legs away from the guards, the nails piercing his hands sent raw bolts of pain up his arms.

Suarez placed the board under Bobby's feet. Like with Bobby's hands, he nailed his feet to the wood. Bobby wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, but in some sick way the pain was comforting. The pain distracted him from what Suarez had in mind.

Suarez held a razor knife to Bobby's face and smirked. He placed the razor knife on Bobby's shoulder and slowly cut the t-shirt away leaving a bloody trail down his back. Bobby flinched, the nails pulled at his hands and feet, and the razor dug deeper. He battled to relax his body, knowing tightening his muscles would cause more harm. Suarez exposed his back and smiled in lascivious delight.

"I love your lower half so much Bobby I will take care not to cause any ugly cuts." Suarez carefully cut and removed Bobby's shorts. Once Suarez had freed Bobby's lower half, he caressed Bobby's back and butt, lowering his hands to his thighs. Suarez groaned with pleasure as he groped Bobby. Suarez removed his shoes, handing them to one of the guards. He unzipped his pants, dropping them to the ground and stepped out of them.

No… not again… Bobby was numb to the pain, but Suarez getting aroused by touching him in front of the guards, was too much…everything was too much.

Suarez lifted his head by the hair, so he was looking in the mirror. He closed his eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen. "Open your eyes Bobby." Bobby refused.

Suarez nodded to one of the guards who stepped up to Bobby's right hand. He put pressure on Bobby's broken hand. As the mending bones started to crack Bobby opened his eyes and glared at Suarez.

"Do you remember Bobby? I told you next time would not be so pleasant?" With one hand holding Bobby's hair, he placed his other hand the other on Bobby's butt. Bobby's body reacted to the foreign invasion. He convulsed pulling at his hands and feet, as the blood and pain assembled into a nightmare. Suarez felt god like as he possessed and dominated Bobby. Bobby couldn't fight the humiliation, the pain, the embarrassment, he could only survive.

Every time he closed his eyes the guard ground into Bobby's hand. Finally the pain Suarez was inflicting overwhelmed Bobby's desire to protect his hand and he squeezed his eyes shut.

When Suarez reached climax, tears fell from his face. "My god Bobby this is so good! You have no idea!" He let Bobby's hair go and his head fell on to the table. As Suarez wept, he placed kisses on Bobby's back and his marvelous butt.

He stepped back from Bobby and sighed. "Bobby, you did not follow my simple instructions. You didn't even witness the joy of my climax. There are consequences when you do not follow my directions."

Suarez looked around the room with tear stained face. "OK, who would like to punish Bobby for me?" There was a ripple of gasps in the room from the guards. A few of guards stepped up.

Each man chipped away at Bobby's dignity and shame. Bobby pulled at the nails driven into his limbs hoping the pain would take him away from the humiliation.

After each interested man satiated himself, Bobby was left alone with Suarez.

Suarez looked down on Bobby smiling. "I cannot keep you just for myself Bobby. Someone as beautiful as you has to be shared."

Bobby kept his eyes closed but he could hear Suarez footsteps as he walked away and opened one of the cabinets. The cabinet door closed and the sound of muffled metal clanking reached his back side.

Suarez rounded the table. Bobby opened his eyes in time to see Suarez bring the flagrum down across his back. Without thinking he pulled against the embedded nails, ripping his damaged right hand from the nail impaling it. The flagrum hit his arm and wrist as he struggled.

"Bobby, that was stupid." Suarez snarled and dropped the flagrum. Picking up the nail gun he grabbed Bobby's badly injured limb. He twisted as Suarez positioned the nail gun. Suarez sent a nail through the thickly muscled forearm between the radius and ulna. "That should hold you till I finish."

Bobby gritted his teeth and fought back the tremors, wishing and waiting to pass out. Suarez grabbed Bobby's hair and looked at his face. "No more fighting Bobby or I will give you more than ten lashings. Now where was I? I guess I'll start with one."

Bobby took ten lashes feeling the lead weights bite into his back. Unfortunately he did not fall into unconsciousness. Bobby heard Suarez drop his pants again and groaned**. **_Enough… no… not again…_

Suarez took his time enjoying the quiet groans of pain coming from Bobby's lips. Suarez watched Bobby's muscles ripple with tremors and tension, as Bobby tried not to scream.

Suarez stood back and admired his handiwork. Bobby was a mess covered in blood, his body shaking. Blood welled up from several places on his back. A steady drip of blood ran down his thighs. Suarez felt Bobby's blood all over his own body, and smiled.

Suarez padded back to the cabinets. He found a small garden hose, soap, wash rag and a bucket. He attached the hose to the sink. He ran the water until he found a temperature he liked and dragged the hose over to Bobby. Suarez adjusted the spray to a gentle flow and ran the water up and down Bobby's body.

Bobby felt the warm water cascade over his body. His body was racked with pain, and the water stung. In a small way he was glad the bloody grime of his attack would be wiped away. Bobby couldn't stop himself from flinching every time Suarez touched him with the wash cloth.

Suarez stopped the water flow and opened the cabinets finding a hammer. He went back to Bobby and pried up the nails. Bobby groaned and shuddered as each nail came out. Small rivets of blood ran from his hands and feet. Suarez rolled him over onto his burning back, and finished cleaning him up.

Bobby was too exhausted from the pain and attacks to resist or assist Suarez. He fell in and out of a fog hoping for the unconsciousness that evaded him. Suarez turned Bobby back onto his stomach.

Suarez went back to the cabinet for more supplies. He found bandaging material and alcohol to clean the open wounds.

Bobby was abruptly ripped from his semiconscious state when Suarez poured alcohol onto his back. Bobby gritted his teeth biting back a scream. Suarez laughed pouring alcohol on the wounds in his hands and feet. The last of Bobby's strength left him and the welcomed darkness found him.

Suarez wrapped Bobby's feet and hands while he lay unconscious. He smiled and whispered in Bobby's ear. "The game has just begun, Bobby."

Suarez called the guards to move Bobby back to his cell.

_The last bricks were in place to protect the little boy who felt too much, who survived too much, who tried too hard. Bobby shivered and groaned lying on his side. He didn't care about the pain, he didn't care what the men did to him, his life was out of control and he was careening into the paradoxical. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks bammi1, for all of your help!**

**For the people who skipped the chapter 8. **

He smiled and whispered in Bobby's ear. "The game has just begun Bobby."

**Chapter 9**

**Tuesday 8:00 am Day 11**

The sunlight streamed into Bobby's cell, highlighting the bruises, whelps, lacerations and blood on his body. He shifted his right hand to try sitting up. Fiery shards of pain engulfed his arm up to his shoulder. Bobby hissed, choosing not to care, he continued testing his body. He forced his way up into a sitting position with his back against the wall holding his ribs with his left hand. The wounds from his lashings stung and opened up, the blood trickled down his back. He sprawled his long legs out on the bed.

The sheets were stained with little pools of blood. His hands and feet were wrapped in blood stained gauze. He rested his right arm on the bed, his hand a useless mess. He wasn't wearing any clothing. His modesty was all but gone anyway.

His chest and ribs complained with every breath. He felt his abdomen and sensed the last violent round didn't dislodge any ribs. He felt lethargic and in pain, but not seriously injured. He could lose his right hand if it was not treated soon. Walking would be difficult for a couple of days.

The more he thought about his situation the less he worried about himself. He had to get Amelia out somehow. To accomplish an escape, he needed to be both physically and emotionally strong. Now he just needed to gather his strength, the rest he could fake.

There seemed to be four guards in the hallway at any given point in time. Two men stationed on each end. At the exits would be two armed guards and snipers on various roofs of the compound dwellings. There was an ornamental, but impenetrable, twelve foot wall around the compound with two guarded gates. The sea side had no walls, just open sea. He wondered if the sea would be the best escape. He got lost in his thoughts, planning and weighing the best possible escape routes. His found his knowledge lacking about the grounds and what challenges there would be outside of the compound. Suarez had the policía in his back pocket. The compound must be six hundred to seven hundred miles from the border.

The key turned in the lock of the cell door. Bobby felt adrenaline course through his body. The acid in his stomach boiled into his throat. Three guards entered the room, one carrying a breakfast tray. One guard closed the door as the other guard set down the tray and smiled at Bobby. Bobby recognized the men from last night. He pulled his legs in, close to his body and covered himself with the sheet. The men laughed.

Bobby gave the men an indignant stare. They laughed again as one man set down on the bed with a bowl of oatmeal. He stirred brown sugar and cinnamon into the bowl and dipped out a spoonful, holding it up to Bobby's mouth. He felt bile rise to his mouth and shook his head. He wasn't about to let his rapists spoon feed him anything.

Before the guard could react, Bobby swung his left hand into the guard's sneering mouth. The oatmeal went flying, covering the guard, bed and floor. Bobby launched at the man, using his weight to hold him down. His punches were weak but very satisfying.

More men came into the room trying to restrain him. They were careful not to hurt him, knowing Suarez would be upset.

When Bobby realized they wouldn't hurt him, he could not stop. He kicked, jabbed and swung at everybody in reach. The guards laughed at his feeble assault, but he made some well placed blows.

He kept attacking the guards until all the anger left his body and he collapsed on the floor among the oatmeal and his own blood.

They left him where he lay, and closed the door.

Intellectually Bobby knew he couldn't help his reaction, all the studies expounded upon the guilt and anger associated with male rape. Emotionally Bobby compartmentalized the attack and placed it in the failure box neatly stowed behind his wall.

He crawled up onto the bed and lay among the soiled sheets, smelling his own sweat and blood. He couldn't pace so he brought up his knees and rocked for hours, repeating Yankee stats for the past twenty years. He didn't stop until his cell door opened again. The guards entered and replaced his breakfast tray with lunch. These guards he did not recognize. They walked without acknowledging Bobby. Bobby felt relief as he heard the door lock. He went back to his rocking.

"Bobby?"

Bobby stopped rocking. Did he hear Amelia?

"Amelia?"

"Bobby, are you OK?"

"Yea."

"No, you are not. I… I… I heard this morning… and last night.

"Amelia, I couldn't stop them. I tried, really I did try."

"I don't understand**, **Bobby. You didn't ask for this. How can you stop them?"

"Yea, look I'm tired. I'm sorry, could we talk later?"

"Sure, get some rest."

Bobby went back to rocking trying to recover his dignity and mind. He could not give in, he could not give up. Amelia needed him to save her, but how?

Food, he should eat. Build up his strength and stamina. Bobby looked at the lunch tray. There were burritos, beans, and rice. Bobby felt nauseous at the thought, but he needed to eat. The pain and tenderness in his back and right hand made it torturous for Bobby to navigate in his cell. He sat on the edge of the bed with some difficulty and placed his damaged feet on the floor. He reached over to the table and brought the tray into the bed.

He ate some of the burrito and beans before the nausea hit. He scrambled for the toilet barely reaching it in time before he lost his lunch. Bobby slumped to the floor, coughing. He didn't want to get up, it hurt too much. He held his ribs burning with raw pain. Hell of a lot of good he was going to do for Amelia.

He crawled back to the bed and pulled himself up and lay down. He rolled on to his side and curled up into a trembling sweating ball on the soiled sheets.

Be a man Bobby, protect, be a man… protect… protect like you wanted to be protected. He repeated the thought to himself as if it were a mantra. The trembling slowed; his breathing became regular, his muscles relaxed and his eyes closed.

The cell door banged open, and someone touched Bobby's shoulder. Bobby flinched and moved away from the touch. He opened his eyes seeing the guards again and a couple of other men holding sheets and cleaning materials. The guards threw a pair of shorts at Bobby. Bobby sat up holding his ribs and threaded his legs though the shorts. He moved to the edge of the bed and put the heels of his feet on the floor. He pulled the shorts on with some great difficulty and tied the draw string.

"Up." The guard demanded. Bobby tried but his injured feet were too painful to stand on. Two guards came over and roughly lifted him up. A wheel chair was pushed in the room by another guard. They dropped him into the wheel chair. The guards wheeled Bobby out and down the hallway. Bobby covertly observed his surroundings, counting the guards, looking for armed guards and snipers.

The guards rolled him into the clinic. Justin frowned when he looked up through the glass window in his office to see Bobby in the wheel chair. Justin's phone rang. All Bobby could here was "yes sir" repeated several times. When the call was finished Justin came out of the office and looked at Bobby.

"Ok guys, let's get him up on the examination table."

Bobby groaned, why did they make examination tables so small? He lifted himself out of the wheel chair while the guards steadied him and he sat uncomfortably on the table. His feet were throbbing and bleeding more from the effort.

Justin let out a sigh realizing Bobby was going to need a lot of work. Since Bobby wasn't wearing a shirt, Justin could see the new lashes oozing blood in places. His bandaged right hand was no longer in a cast and looked bad. His feet and other hand were bandaged and bleeding.

Justin looked at the guards. "What happened, did they hang him from a cross this time?" The guards shrugged.

"Maybe I should call the church and tell them we have a miracle. Look, a prisoner exhibiting the stigmata." The guards and Justin chuckled at the thought of Suarez explaining this to the church.

Bobby hung his head having a hard time setting up, he felt a bit woozy and lacking in humor.

"Ok**,**help me lay him on his side. Be careful not to let him roll off the table." The guards repositioned Bobby on his side with Justin issuing orders. Once Bobby was settled the guards backed away and watched from a distance.

Justin removed the bandage from Bobby's right hand first. Both Bobby and Justin gasped at the sight. Bobby's hand resembled raw hamburger more than a hand. The shape of the hand was distorted due to the broken bones and swelling. Muscles and tendons were showing through the torn skin. Bobby hissed when Justin turned the hand over to look at hispalm.

"I don't know if I can make this right. I can clean it up and prevent infection, but making it a hand again… I can't promise." Justin looked at the puncture wound on the forearm. "This puncture should heal, but the arm is still broken. We need to immobilize it until the swelling goes down. You should know the routine by now."

Justin checked Bobby's vitals and listened to his heart and lungs. He looked for internal bleeding or movement of the displaced ribs. He moved on to the left hand and feet removing the bandages. "The prognosis is good as long as the wounds are kept clean and no infection sets in."

Justin looked at Bobby. "I need to clean and dress your wounds and immobilize the right wrist and hand. It is going to hurt." Bobby nodded in acknowledgement. Like it didn't hurt like hell already. Justin diligently went about cleaning and redressing the other wounds. Bobby needed a few more stitches from the lashes and in his hand. Justin prepared a couple of syringes for numbing the areas Bobby needed stitches.

Justin did the best he could to stitch up Bobby's wounds and brace the right hand and wrist. He noticed the guards chatting among themselves not paying any attention to the prisoner and medic. As Justin worked he whispered to Bobby, "Suarez is getting himself into more trouble, hang in there because your situation may change." Bobby shifted weakly and pretended to ignore Justin and his administrations.

Justin finished up with Bobby and got the guards' attention. "He needs bed rest, food and a plaster cast when the swelling in his hand goes down."

They got Bobby back into the wheel chair and headed back to the detention area. He was worn out from the ordeal. He sat in the wheel chair hanging his head while observing the activity on the grounds under heavily lidded eyes.

Bobby lay in his bed overcome with exhaustion, aware Suarez could return at any time. He hoped Justin was correct about his situation changing, or Suarez was busy elsewhere. Bobby flinched when he heard his cell door open. Three guards came in with one man carrying a tray. The man placed the tray on Bobby's table and the trio left the cell.

Groaning, Bobby pulled himself up. He needed to try eating again. He looked at the tray and saw a bowl of soup, milk and slices of bread. The soup smelled good and Bobby felt his stomach growl in response. He eased himself onto the chair and tried the soup. It was as tasty as it smelled. He forced himself to eat and drink slowly**, **filling himself after only eating a small portion. He drank the milk and went back to bed.

His night was filled with nightmares of Suarez and his private guard tormenting him. He tried to find comfortable positions to sleep in, but his body protested. He was grateful he was able to keep his food down. Sleep was fleeting between his restless, haunted mind and his bruised and battered body. He settled into rocking until he saw the first rays of light from his window.

**Wednesday 8:00 am Day 12**

Bobby heard footsteps outside his cell door. He cringed at the thought of what Suarez had planned for him next. He wasn't sure how much more humiliation he could take, the torture he could endure until it killed him.

Three men entered his cell, much to Bobby's relief they were regular guard. One of the men placed a tray on the table and took away his old tray. Another guard threw clean shorts and a t-shirt on the bed. They left without speaking.

Bobby looked at his tray, his stomach grumbled at the smell. His tray contained scrambled eggs with small chunks of ham, toast, yogurt, water and milk. He fought the soreness in his body and moved to the chair to eat his breakfast. He took his time**, **eating slowly**,**hoping everything would stay down.

Bobby tested his feet finding them bruised and sore, but he was better able to move about the cell. He cleaned up in the sink with the small bar of soap provided and put on the clean shorts. He didn't even try the t-shirt, knowing he could not get it over his head and through his arms.

Fatigued by the efforts of eating and cleaning, Bobby lay down and picked up a book to read. He drifted off to sleep only to be awakened by another nightmare.

The next two days remained uneventful, with regular meals and clean clothing Bobby was starting to feel human again. Neither Suarez, nor his guards appeared, although Bobby stayed in a state of hyper-vigilance waiting for the next round of games.

He and Amelia spoke very little, in an effort to hide their association. He was sure Suarez would use Amelia to get to him if he knew.

**Friday 9:00 am Day 14**

Bobby made another trip to the clinic walking on his own two feet wearing his sandals. There were noticeably more snipers on the roof and less people around. The compound seemed almost void of activity and people.

Justin was his usual self. "Good, you are walking. I need to check you out and give you a plaster cast." Justin gave Bobby a complete physical and a new blue cast. "Everything is looking good except for the right hand. Is it giving you problems?"

Bobby thought his right hand was the least of his problems, but he humored Justin. "It hurts, but what can you do?" Justin frowned. "Yea, there is not a lot I can do, but hopefully with time it will heal." Bobby was doubtful as well.

"Your ribs are healing, but it will be weeks before the pain goes away." Bobby nodded, not sure if he would be alive to see his ribs heal.

Bobby and the guards trudged back to his cell. When the cell door closed Bobby let out a sigh. He painfully sat down near the vent.

"Amelia, are you there?" There was no answer. Bobby hoped Suarez hadn't hurt her.

"Amelia!" Bobby said a little louder, not caring if anyone heard.

"I'm here Bobby."

"Thank god! Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm ok. I want to go home."

"Me too, hang in there. Are they still feeding you?"

"Yes, I get meals and clean clothes. I don't know why they keep me alive."

"Just be glad you are alive. If there is any way I can get you out I will, I promise."

"OK"

Bobby leaned his head against the vent wishing there was more he could do.

"Bobby?"

"Yes."

"I pray for you. I pray every night that you will get us out."

"I will do everything I can to get you out Amelia, I promise!"

"Bobby, if you can't save me, then save yourself. Tony couldn't save me and he died. I don't want another person dying because of me."

Bobby heard Amelia sobbing.

"Amelia, it is ok. You are not responsible for Tony or any of this."

"Yes I am. Tony wanted nothing to do with Suarez. He knew he was bad news, he was trying to protect me."

"No. Don't blame yourself! How could you know?"

"Tony knew. I didn't listen. What if I had listened?"

"What if… that is a game no one can win. Don't go there Amelia. You just wanted to meet someone new and exciting. You never expected this… You never wanted this. Do you understand? I'm the one who tried to stop Suarez. I put him in jail. He should have stayed there for the rest of his life. I'm so sorry Amelia. I will do everything I can to protect you."

"Did you let him out Bobby? Did you beg my brother to hang out with this psychopath? If you want to blame yourself, go ahead and beat yourself up, but I can feel guilty too. Don't give me this shit about how you are supposed to protect me. You don't even know me."

"Amelia, please it is not your fault. I want to protect you."

"Well, you can't Bobby. I don't want another death on my conscious."

"Amelia. Amelia!" Bobby waited but Amelia didn't respond.

He spent most of the day reading and testing his strength. He felt stronger than he had in several days. His hand and ribs were very painful but the other injuries were only annoying.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Friday 7:30 pm Day 14**

That evening Bobby lay in bed listening to the sounds of the night. He heard shouting outside, which wasn't unusual. The guards arrived with his meal. There were only two and they both looked a little tense. One stood at the door while the second sat the tray down.

As the guard headed toward the door, gunfire erupted outside. The guards rushed out and slammed the door shut. Automatic weapons fire filled the night, outside was pure chaos. Feet pounded the concrete floor outside his door. Men flew by as orders were shouted to them.

This didn't sound like a drill, it sounded like warfare. The fighting seemed to be away from the detention center. Bobby wondered if Justin was safe or in the middle of the battle. The hallway became quiet while the amount of gun fire ramped up outside.

The cell door opened and Jesus stepped inside. "Move, we don't have much time."

Bobby jumped up and put on his sandals. Dressed in only his shorts and sandals, he followed Jesus out of the room.

Jesus looked at Bobby "No time to explain. A rival gang is invading. Now is the time for your escape."

"Amelia! Jesus, I won't leave without her." Jesus nodded and went to unlocked Amelia's cell next door, with Bobby at his heals. Amelia looked up seeing Bobby for the first time. There was fear in her eyes, but she seemed in control and alert.

"Amelia, we have to leave!" Amelia followed Jesus and Bobby down the empty hall. Eventually, they went out a side door, facing toward the sea.

"Everyone is focused on defending the entrances to the compound. There are a few guards watching on the perimeter walls. If you go now, you can make to the water without being seen."

Jesus nodded toward the sea. "Use the water as a cover. Go out as far as you can. The waves are mild. Follow the beach north to the end of the bay. Get out there and continued to follow the beach ten miles until you get to the Resort. Call the American Consulate to get help. Do not call the local police."

Bobby frowned. "What about you?"

"No one will believe, the number one man in Suarez gang, would let prisoners go. Don't worry. Now go!"

Bobby didn't trust Jesus, but he couldn't ignore his one chance to get away. The sporadic gunfire and shouting provided great incentive. Bobby and Amelia quietly dashed to the beach and walked out in the warm water until the waves reached Amelia's shoulders. They were very far from the beach at this point, the bay was incredibly shallow. In the dark, no one would be able to see the two heads at such as distance.

Bobby hissed and groaned quietly as the salt water penetrated his wounds. The run left him breathing hard and his ribs complained with the exertion. The pain was mostly superficial, which Bobby focused on ignoring. He shivered slightly in the warm water.

"Bobby, are you ok?" Amelia whispered.

"I am fine. The salt water stings a bit." Bobby voice sounded a bit winded, but strong and confident. He was glad it was dark enough to hide his expression.

"How about you?"

Amelia sniffled. "They never touched me. I am fine, and a good swimmer. Don't worry. But you look terrible. Those bastards really messed you up."

"I'm fine Amelia. I think we should walk as far as we can, if we swim the splashing might draw someone's attention. Don't take your shoes off. The coral may cut up your feet."

A loud explosion followed by a second, briefly lit the sky. Bobby and Amelia ducked further down in the water.

"We better get going." Bobby moved north with Amelia at his side.

Bobby saw Amelia in the light for a very short period of time, while they were escaping. What he saw told him everything he needed to know about his companion. She was slim, healthy and athletic, maybe a little over five seven. He guessed her age to be in the late twenties. She was very scared, but put on a brave front. In his current condition, he was sure she could out run or out swim him. He was the drawback in this duo.

They slowly crossed the bay. Gunfire and explosions continued at the compound.

The water level dropped as they neared the north end of the bay. Bobby staggered out of the water and dropped down on the beach. Amelia sat beside him. They could still hear gunfire in the distance.

Amelia leaned toward Bobby. "Why don't you get to the jungle's edge and rest? I'll look for the next leg of our trip." Great, he was taking orders from a young civilian and too weak to argue. He watched her disappear among the rocks at the point.

He stumbled across the beach, reaching the edge of the jungle. He stopped and grabbing the trunk of a young palm tree. He fell to the ground, jarring his bruised hips and ribs.

"That hurt." He closed his eyes, just to rest, and fell asleep.

Bobby woke up feeling alone. He listened but he didn't hear Amelia. His limbs felt heavy, he knew he needed to keep going but his body protested. He could rest a few more minutes. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and thought he saw a shadow move.

"Bobby, are you awake?" Amelia's face appeared out of the shadows.

"Can you cross another bay? It is a shorter distance than the last one."

"Sure. No problem."

Amelia reached out her hand to help him up.

Bobby shook his head. "No, I have to do this myself." Bobby didn't have the heart to tell her, he didn't want her touching him. He grabbed the small palm tree pulled himself up to his feet.

After a couple of minutes, he was steady on his feet, ready for the next bay.

They walked around the point into the neighboring bay. Bobby felt Amelia occasionally looking his way. He hoped he wouldn't let her down. They walked into the water up to Amelia's shoulders and across the bay toward the next point.

As they neared the point of the second bay, Bobby's strength started fading fast. His casted arm felt very heavy, water resistant, but not water proof. Bobby fought the exhaustion, the fire in his ribs made his breathing difficult. He felt like he was holding Amelia back. She wasn't even breathing hard. As they walked toward the beach, the water level dipped lower, until the buoyancy of the water no longer helped Bobby stand. He sagged to his knees in the sea grass, struggling for air and trying not to cough. Amelia turned around and went back to Bobby.

"Bobby?" She reached out to him. He flinched away.

"Amelia, go on to the resort. I will catch up later. I would never forgive myself if my physical limitations got you captured. You can bring back help."

"No Bobby, I won't leave you! Rest a minute and we'll go together."

Bobby hung his head. He was too tired to come up with a persuasive argument. He focused on his breathing and tried to ignore the pain. He thought of Amelia and how he needed to get her to safety. He knew she could easily make it on her own. He pushed back the pain and stood up on wobbly legs.

"Bobby, you need to rest. There is still plenty of time before dawn. They are too busy to chase after us."

Bobby knew she was right. He groaned "K".

He trudged forward toward the shore, Amelia in his wake. He went past the beach and into the jungle foliage before he fell and rolled onto his side. Amelia knelt down and removed the larger rocks under his body trying to make him more comfortable.

Amelia wanted to get Bobby somewhere he could recover his strength. Through the walls she heard most of what had happened to him since he arrived at the compound prison. She heard the rape and torture from her cell only four days ago. She never heard Bobby cry out in pain, or beg them to stop. She could hear very little of what the men were saying, but she could hear Suarez on occasion. What she heard made her blood curdle. Did Tony go through the same agony?

She knew he was in incredible pain, she could hear him in his cell asleep at night groaning. Only two days ago, she heard him start to move about his cell and walking. She knew they did the same thing to her brother and she wasn't going to let those bastards kill Bobby too.

Through the moonlight she looked at his shirtless body, covered in numerous bruises and lacerations. There were more stitches then she could count. His cast seemed to hold together, even though it was dripping wet. The ends of his fingers that extended beyond the cast were bruised and swollen. Only his face seemed unmarred by the abuse. She wasn't sure if any man could put up with that abuse and not live the rest of his life a broken man.

She reached out and touched his brown curls. He had a handsome face and wonderful body. In the distance she could hear another explosion and continued gun fire. She hoped the rival gang would win. Then no one would come looking for them, or care if they were rescued. Her parents must be out there somewhere looking for her and Tony. They missed their last check-in phone call over two weeks ago.

Before traveling to Cancun she studied everything she could about the area. She knew there was a network of cenotes, the Dos Ojos just north of Tulum. Perhaps these underwater caves would be a good place to hide for a day. The warm water is drinkable and they are prolific in the area. If she could just get Bobby to one, they could hide.

Bobby's breathing became steady and his body relaxed. Amelia lightly touched him and he did not respond. Good she thought, he is in a deep sleep. She got up and explored the area looking for the best way to continue north. She stretched her long legs and began to follow the jungle edge around to the next bay. The bay seemed isolated, although she thought she saw the shadows of structures through the moonlight. The structures would be too obvious to use as a hideout. She explored further looking for a natural hiding place.

Amelia rounded the point and saw a large stretch of beach. She couldn't even see the next point. She felt they were still too close to risk stopping here. There was plenty of dense jungle hugging the beach. They could hide easily if they heard anyone approach.

The point was very rocky. Bobby would have to negotiate some very large rocks to get from where he was resting. More large rocks awaited them on the climb down to the beach. Amelia explored a little more hoping to find an animal trail that might take a short cut through the point to the other side. She took the first path she found. She made it through to the other side, but it was very dark on the trail.

"Bobby?" Amelia followed the jungle edge softly calling out for Bobby. She finally found his large sleeping form in the darkness. She decided to rest a bit and wait for Bobby to wake up.

Much later Bobby began to groan in his sleep. His feet and legs trembled as he curl into the fetal position, then extended his legs again. The way he moved his legs, he must be cramping in his sleep.

"Bobby, wake up." He shook his head and groaned.

"Bobby, wake up."

"Uhm K." Bobby opened his eyes and tried to straighten his legs. He never remembered having leg cramps this bad. He tried to maneuver his injured body to reach his calves. With his left hand he started to rub, but his hand was still too weak and painful from the nail wound.

Amelia crawled up to Bobby and put her hand on his knee. He flinched and wanted to knock her away.

"Bobby, I know after what happened, you… uh… don't like being touched, but I need to work the cramps out of your legs."

Bobby muttered "Sorry, I don't… ok, thanks Amelia." He was glad she could not see his embarrassment.

Amelia worked through the massive cramps in each leg. Bobby never thought a woman's touch would make him feel so queasy. He could still feel Suarez touching him, tensing at the memory.

"Bobby, relax. This is serious; we need to get moving again. I know I'm not an expert, but I can give good leg massages."

Bobby stopped her hand. "Amelia, I can get up now. Thank you, you did a wonderful job." Bobby slowly got up rejecting Amelia's help. He limped around to get the blood flowing in his legs again. He felt so conflicted with wanting, and not wanting Amelia's touch. Damn Suarez.

"Follow me." Amelia got up and looked back at Bobby.

Bobby hobbled behind Amelia through the jungle, careful not to lose her in the dark. They came out on the other side of the point. The way down from here was a rocky steep path. Bobby's legs were feeling much better, but the path was arduous.

Bobby looked at Amelia. "Let me go first. If you were below me, I could fall and hurt you." Bobby left no room for argument as he carefully picked his way down. He slipped and slid a couple of times but kept his balance. He made it to the bottom with Amelia close behind.

"See, I made it in one piece. Let's follow the tree line." Bobby lurched toward the jungle not able to conceal the trouble with his legs. Amelia followed behind concerned. She guessed they had covered less than four miles. Bobby needed water to help with the cramps.

Bobby's gait improved as they walked. The beach slowly curved but they still couldn't see the next point.

**Dawn Day 15**

As dawn approached they could see more of their surroundings. Bobby stopped; looking for a place they could hide during the day, and find some fresh water.

"Bobby, we should look for a cenote for fresh water." Bobby smiled at Amelia. Amelia saw his smile for the first time and it almost took her heart away.

Bobby blushed. "I'm glad we are on the same page." In the morning light she looked beautiful. Her face was framed in lush brown wavy hair, which accentuated her light blue eyes.

"Bobby you rest, I will have a look around." Bobby didn't want to acknowledge his weakness, but he knew he could not go much further. He nodded and found a tree to help himself down. Amelia hiked into the jungle determined to find a safe haven.

She emerged sometime later soaking wet. "I found a good place. Do you think you could swim under water a short distance?" Bobby nodded and got up slowly, his whole body was cramping. He followed Amelia along a small animal path, until jungle became too dense and the path ended.

Amelia stopped, "Bobby, we will have to crawl through there." She pointed a small opening in the undergrowth.

Bobby frowned. "Are you sure you are not lost?"

Amelia looked up at him with a big grin. "No, I asked the animals for directions."

Bobby looked back at the opening. He could see where Amelia crawled through before and some animal tracks. His body could easily fit through the opening, he just wasn't sure he could crawl.

Bobby walked over to the opening. "Clever. Very clever. You lead and I will follow."

Amelia bent down and crawled into the underbrush and waited for Bobby.

Bobby knelt down and with his one good arm, he follow her, ignoring the growing pain. They crawled about 3000 feet and the path opened up again.

Bobby looked down the path and saw a small cenote, no more than twenty feet in diameter. He let Amelia help him up this time. She was so excited; he didn't want to dampen her spirit by shrugging her off.

She ran to the cenote and looked back at him. Bobby limped to her and sat down at the rocky edge. He reached into the water, cupping his hand; he brought the water to his lips. The water was warm and tasty. He drank more of the water and sighed.

Amelia watched him drink the water. She was so pleased to find this place.

"Bobby, I am going to go back and try to cover our tracks. Will you be ok for a while?"

"I'll be fine, you be careful." Bobby watched her disappear into the undergrowth.

Bobby drank his fill of water and found a comfortable spot to rest. His eyelids drooped and soon he was asleep.

_I can't move. No...Not that room. Bobby looked around; he was manacled to the stainless steel chair. Suarez was dragging Amelia to the wooden table. Amelia! _

_Look Bobby! She's all mine. You know I don't like women. I will have fun watching you; while I make her wish she had never been born. _

_Bobby pulled with all his strength, to break the restrains. He heard the bones in his wrists pop. He worked the crushed right hand through the manacle. _

_Better hurry up Bobby, before I cut her up into little pieces. _

_No… stop. I'll do anything you ask, just let her go. _

"Bobby! Bobby, wake up. You are having a bad dream." Amelia cupped her hands into the cenote and splashed Bobby's face with water.

"No…" Bobby gasped. He was thrashing about, his hands punched at the air.

Amelia splashed Bobby again. "Bobby, wake up. You are having a bad dream."

Bobby sputtered and started coughing. "Amelia?"

"I'm here Bobby, you had a bad dream. We're safe."

Bobby calmed down and opened his eyes and saw Amelia's worried face.

She smiled when his eyes cleared and he recognized her.

"Safe?"

"Yea, we are safe for now. "

Amelia stood up and climbed into the water.

"Get in Bobby, the water is warm and will help you relax."

Bobby shook off the dream and carefully climbed into the clear water. The water was so deep; he could not see the bottom. He held on to a rock and floated. He took in a small sip. The water felt so good on his throat. He took a deeper sip. He ducked his hair under the water and tried to get all of the salt out. He felt the grime and salt leave his body as he moved around the pool.

"The water tastes so good, I hate polluting it with my dirty body." Bobby moved from rock to rock keeping himself afloat.

Amelia swam over to him. "Don't worry; I don't think the two of us are enough damage to ecosystem. I haven't told you the best part. If you go under that outcrop and follow the bottom underwater you will find a cave on the other side. A couple of holes in the rock let a little light in. We can stay there during the rest of the day."

Amelia disappeared under the large rock. Bobby made his way around to the huge rock formation. He took a deep breath; his chest caught and shot pain into his body. He coughed and sputtered making his way to smaller rocks where he could calm down. He heaved and coughed trying to hold his ribs and not sink at the same time. He felt Amelia touch his back and help him out of the water onto the rocks. Bobby work his way back to normal breathing, and relaxed.

He looked apologetically at Amelia. "I forgot about my ribs and took too deep a breath."

Amelia looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Give me a few minutes and I will try again."

"Bobby, hold your breath for twenty seconds."

Bobby took in a small breath and held it as long as he could. Only ten seconds. He took a deeper breath and held it for fifteen seconds. He practiced holding his breath until he got up to twenty seconds without pain. He got back into the water with Amelia. She went under with him and got him to the other side safely. He sputtered and coughed but with Amelia's help, he made it a rock ledge. There was a little light in the small cave. He could see leaves and sky through the rock above.

"Here Bobby, I found a place you can climb up." Bobby went over to Amelia and lifted his exhausted frame out of the water onto the ledge. Amelia climbed up after him. Bobby crawled to the nearest rock and rested his back against it.

Bobby gave Amelia a tired smile. "Thanks for looking out for me." He closed his eyes and listened to the drip of the water. He looked around and found a place to stretch out. He lay on his side and relaxed as best he could on rock. Bobby felt the rock draw the warmth out of his body after the heat from the physical exertion wore off.

Amelia placed her warm hand on his shivering body. "Bobby let's spoon so we stay warm. I know you'll behave yourself."

"No please don't. I'll be ok." Bobby's shivers turned into small tremors.

Amelia watched him closely in the dim light. Eventually his breathing slowed and Bobby fell into a fitful sleep. Amelia lay down and snuggled her back up against his chest, hoping her body heat would help.

Amelia woke up sometime later with Bobby softly snoring in her ear. He had pulled her into him and curled around her body in his sleep. His casted arm was holding her close. She felt safe for the first time since this horrible ordeal started. She went back to sleep, dreaming naughty thoughts.

**TBC**

Hi! I'll be on vacation for three weeks in wonderful Mexico, enjoying the beauty of the Caribbean Sea. I will be busy writting, but not publishing.

I wanted to thank everyone for reading my story! I will be back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long delay. I enjoyed my vacation in Mexico. I stayed in a little bungalow on the beach, just a couple of miles north of Tulum. The bungalow front door opened to a beautiful isolated bay. I walked the protected waters of the bay as I described in the chapter 10. I swam with the fishes and enjoyed the peace and solitude. **

**I had completed a rough draft of the final chapters before I started my vacation. While on vacation, I thought about the ending of my story. I was hit with a great epiphany, my ending sucked. After much thought and hand wringing, I have begun an alternative ending. I hope you will enjoy the alternative chapters.**

**Chapter 11**

**Sometime in the early afternoon Day 15**

Bobby woke up feeling Amelia's warmth radiating into the curve of his body. He felt infuriated by her contact. How dare her… no... no… she didn't do anything wrong. She was just trying to keep them warm. Guilt and shame washed over him. His anger was energy better spent on helping them get to safety.

Desperately, he wanted to distance himself. He lifted his arm. She stirred and settled. Good, now he needed to slowly backup. He tried to move away, but she followed his body, wiggling her way closer. She mumbled something Bobby didn't understand. He stayed as still as possible, hoping he didn't wake her up. She kept rubbing against him and murmuring. She reached for his arm and hugged it against her. Crap, now what was he suppose to do?

Amelia moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. Bobby quickly pulled his arm from her side. She rolled away from him and sat up, wiping her eyes.

She spoke in a soft voice. "Did you sleep any on this comfy old rock bed?"

Bobby grumbled, "I slept ok."

Trying to keep his irritation in check, he quietly added. "Thank you for keeping me warm."

Amelia didn't miss the duplicity in his response. She didn't feel it was wrong to keep him warm. He could have gone into shock. Should she feel guilty about enjoying their cozy snuggle? Definitely not… While he was sleeping, he pulled her in closer, instinctively needing comforting. She would just be patient until he decided he wanted to talk.

Cautiously, Bobby pushed himself up in to a setting position feeling the deep ache in his stiff muscles and joints. He spent the awkward silence testing his gross motor skills, hoping to limit audible grunts as he moved his aching body.

Finally guilt won over his anger. "I'm sorry Amelia. I shouldn't… be… so grumpy."

Amelia moved closer to his side. "Bobby, I know you didn't want me to lie next to you. I'm sorry, but I felt safe in your arms. I needed real human contact."

Bobby reached out and covered her hand with his. "We both did. Thank you."

He squeezed her hand and took a breath. She could tell he was struggling with something more.

Bobby pulled his hand back and rubbed his neck letting out a large sigh. "I'm not use to depending on someone else for help or comfort. When I have, it always ended up a disaster."

Amelia thought for a moment. "This time is different. You are starting with a disaster and ended up needing a little help and comfort."

Bobby chuckled. "You are not going to let me have my pity party, are you?"

"No. Not on my watch."

Amelia felt they were starting to connect on some level. She wanted to shift the conversation to something less taxing on both of them.

"Bobby, where did you grow up? I detect a faint Brooklyn accent."

"Bingo, I grew up in Brooklyn. Canarsie is where I survived my misspent youth. You are from Manhattan; and I detect a posh Ivy League accent. Harvard?"

Bobby could see Amelia smile. "You got me. I graduated from Harvard with a PhD. in the History of Art and Architecture. My family is from Manhattan, a boring snobby group."

Bobby looked into the shadows of her face. "Amelia, how old are you?"

"Bobby! That is a rude question to ask a woman!" Bobby felt the heat of embarrassment rise to his face.

Amelia smirked. "OK, I'm thirty-two. And how old are you?"

"I'm thirty-seven. My family is not boring and mostly dysfunctional."

"That explains how you know to flow with the punches." Bobby grimaced, she was closer to the truth than she realized. He thought of his mother in Carmel Ridge, his brother, his job and his father. God knows sometimes he just wanted run away from everything.

He realized how strong Amelia must be to hold up under the pressure of her kidnapping; her brother's torture and death. She was facing all of it with courage and blessed resolve, but she was starting to hit too close to home.

"Bobby, tell me about you and your family."

"There is so much. I wouldn't know where to start." Bobby groaned.

"OK. Give me the condensed version." Amelia watched Bobby squirm at the thought of answering her question.

Bobby knew the quick answer. The answer had been there for as long as he could remember. No one ever cared to ask. He rubbed his chin, trying to build the courage to share. After all they had been through; he didn't think she would judge him. She already knew the one thing he planned to keep secret from everyone.

"My alcoholic father beat me. My mom is schizophrenic… and beat me. My brother is a homeless gambling drunk, and I am a detective for the NYPD Narcotics Division."

Her heart went out to Bobby. He had been through so much and yet he seemed to be a caring and thoughtful man. She didn't know much about his childhood, but she guessed he never had a real childhood. He seemed to rise above anything Suarez threw at him.

"You busted Suarez. That is why he has this love/hate relationship with you? You survive because you know abuse."

"No… Yes … Amelia. I survive because I know life holds no permanence, only death is permanent. If you wait long enough, things will change, as long as you continue to survive."

Bobby grew more uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. He fidgeted with his sandals and looked at the water.

"How about we immerse ourselves in the warm water rather than personal demons?"

Bobby went to the edge of the rock ledge and took off his sandals. Amelia followed to help and he shrugged her off.

"I can do this."

Amelia didn't hear any animosity in his voice, just determination. She pulled off her sandals and joined him. She felt at a loss to find some conversation that was safe with Bobby. She opted for comfortable silence.

Bobby and Amelia floated quietly in the warm cenote.

Bobby tried to relax his tired battered limbs for another night of flight from Suarez. He hoped Suarez lost the battle with a rival gang, but luck never ran in his direction. Maybe he could try again to convince Amelia to go alone.

"Amelia, please think about going for help without me. You found me a safe place. You can come back for me later. I'll be fine."

"No, Bobby. Don't start that argument again. I am not going to leave you alone for a day or two. Did you think about what would happen to you, if I don't make it to the resort? If you can't go now, a couple of more days without food would cause you to deteriorate further. How would you swim out of here and get help?"

Amelia paused, a thought popped into her head. They needed food, there was food everywhere outside.

"Bobby, did you see the movie Castaway, with Tom Hanks?"

"No, I am more into books." He was happy she changed the subject, but had a feeling he was about to get shot down again by her logic.

"I didn't think I would like the movie, but I found myself engrossed with this man's survival on an island. He first survived on coconuts. They seem plentiful around here and thanks to the movie; I know how to crack a coconut."

Bobby shook his head. "No. It is too dangerous out there during the day."

"Bobby, you need nutrients to help you get stronger. You are only going to get weaker. The milk from the coconut is very tasty and the meat is full of protein and vitamins. It's like a one a day vitamin pill in a hard case. They are everywhere outside."

"No. We'll make it to the resort tonight. I can go one more day without food."

"Look, I promise I will not be gone too long and I will be as quiet as a church mouse. Besides you can't stop me."

Before Bobby could protest she slipped silently into the water and disappeared. Bobby stared at the ripple from her departure.

Bobby knew he was the weaker of the two, he didn't need the reminder. He felt the muscle and ligament damage with every movement. His ribs were most painful and the punctures in his feet made walking difficult and uncomfortable; don't even think about the hand or knee. No, he couldn't chase her down even if her life depended on it.

And… did she even think about the noise, breaking a coconut would make?

Amelia reappeared on the other side and as quietly as possible, she climbed out of the water. She knew she delivered a low blow to Bobby, but she was tired of his antiquated need to protect her. She just needed to find a few coconuts that were still green, lying around on the ground.

She listened for movement in the jungle before setting off. The jungle was live with squawking birds, complaining to each other over territory. She felt the area was safe and began her search.

Bobby climbed out of the water and sat with his back against the cave wall. She reminded him of a quote he once read by Eleanor Roosevelt. "A woman is like a tea bag. You never know how strong she is until she gets into hot water."

He looked around the cave and saw her sandals. She left in such a hurry, she didn't take her sandals. Please be safe Amelia.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sometime in the afternoon Day 15**

Amelia quietly picked up a palm leaf to wipe out the signs of her bare feet as she drifted into the jungle looking for green coconuts. The browns ones would be too hard to crack. She really needed to find newly fallen green ones. The coconuts seemed plentiful when one wasn't too picky.

She found three suitable coconuts and headed back to the cenote. A man stepped from behind a tree blocking her path. He raised a hand gun and flicked off the safety. Amelia stood still, she heard a second man walk up behind her.

"Drop the coconuts."

Three perfectly good coconuts fell to the side of the path.

The man behind Amelia step around to look into her horrified face.

"Hi. Let me introduce myself and my partner. My name is Michael Keith and this is Greg Keith. We own a private investigation company. Your parents hired us to find you."

The two men looked related, both blond and blue eyed; one average height and the other slightly over six feet.

Amelia began to shake and she covered her mouth. She fought the tears that began to gather.

"Why are you pointing a gun at me?"

"Greg, drop the gun!" Greg dropped the gun as color rose into the man's cheeks.

"Please excuse my cousin. We had to be sure it was you."

"How… how… do I know my parents sent you?"

"I have a note from your mother."

Amelia grasped the note with a shaking hand. She could barely make out the words through her tearful eyes, but she would recognize her mother's hand writing anywhere.

_**Amelia, **_

_**These men were hired to bring you home. Their names are Greg and Michael Keith. Ask them what you got for your 18**__**th**__** birthday. **_

_**Love Mom.**_

Michael closed her hand around the note. "You got a Mac and AutoCAD for your eighteenth birthday."

Amelia grabbed Michael and hugged him. She held him until she stopped crying.

Amelia pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Mom didn't mention Tony."

"We found Tony's body and traced the oceans currents to this general area. We also had reports of the two of you seen with a man who lives in Tulum."

"Your parents know about Tony. I am sorry for your loss."

Amelia looked at her feet. She hoped her parents didn't know everything about Tony's death.

Amelia sniffled, fighting to find her voice. "They told me Tony was cut up into small pieces and thrown out in open sea."

Greg stepped up to Amelia. "We didn't want to tell you the details, but we did find enough to get a DNA match."

Greg reached out and gently took Amelia's arm. "Come on. Let's go see your parents."

Amelia pulled away. "No! We have to get Bobby first."

Greg grasped her arm again. "Don't worry; tell us where he is hiding. We will go get him after we get you to safety."

Amelia shook her head and tried to pull away. Greg held on and wrapped his arms around her.

"No, we can't go get him. We have to get out of here."

Amelia struggled and kicked. "He is a NYPD detective. He rescued me from Suarez. We have to get him. He saved my life. I won't leave him!"

"Amelia calm down. We were paid to bring you to your parents. The jungle is filled with police, military and warring gangs. We do not know who to trust. How do we know your friend is really on your side?"

"I trust him with my life! He is a short distance away. Please, I beg you."

"If he is NYPD, we will call them to arrange his rescue. Please calm down."

Michael shook his head. "Please don't make us force you."

Greg whispered in her ear. "Do you think your parents would protest if we left your friend behind to insure your safety?"

Michael grabbed one of Amelia's arms. They drug her off into the jungle.

Amelia dragged her feet even after they became raw and bleeding. She wanted to make it as difficult as possible for these two dicks. She continued begging them to go back for Bobby.

"Amelia be quiet. Someone will hear you." She could hear the pleading in Michaels' voice, but she didn't care.

"Screw you!"

"Shush it… Michael do you hear something?"

Two men stepped onto the path. Their faces were covered with black masks and the held machine guns.

Two more stepped behind them. "AFI, identify yourself."

Michael and Greg looked back forth at the men, not wanting to let go of their paycheck.

A bullet pierced the tree next to Greg's head. Both Michael and Greg shoved Amelia down and covered her with their bodies.

The jungle seemed to come alive with gun fire. AFI surrounded the trio and began shooting back at everything that moved.

More AFI advanced into the jungle, forcing the fighting away.

The remaining AFI pointed their weapons at Greg and Michael. "Get up and move, follow that man."

Another AFI picked up Amelia and began running after the rest. Amelia hung on for dear life.

The gun fire became more distant and the men slowed down. They all stopped to catch their breath. The man carrying Amelia handed her off to another man.

"We need to keep moving." The men set off running again.

The jungle open up to a dirt road revealing a large military-like operation. The AFI agent carried Amelia directly to a medic station. Greg and Michael followed closely.

The agent gently placed Amelia in a chair. He turned around to the Greg and Michael. "You should take better care of your charge. Why are her feet damaged?

Without waiting for an answer, the agent turned around and waved to a man in suit. The man was in a heavy discussion with the other agents. He nodded and trotted to the medic station.

"Amelia Ackerman?" Amelia appeared in shock, she just stared at the man. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but nothing came out. The medic handed her an open bottle of cool water.

She stared at the bottle in her hand. Tears began to stream down her face. "Bobby."

She threw the bottle at Greg and Michael. "They left him there!"

"Amelia, I'm Agent Tejada. Who are you talking about?"

"Bobby, he is a detective for the NYPD narcotics division. Suarez kidnapped him from New York."

"Amelia, are you talking about Robert Goren?"

Amelia's tear filled eyes looked directly into Agent Tejada's eyes. "Please find him. He saved my life. He never told me his last name."

"Don't worry we will find him. I'll be back."

"You two idiots follow me!"

Greg and Michael followed the agent into another tented area.

The medic reached out and touched Amelia's hand. Amelia looked up to see a nice young woman in a uniform. "Excuse me Ms. Ackerman, I would like to check you out and wrap your feet."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Whoever said that was so on the mark.**

**Chapter 13**

**Sometime in the afternoon Day 15**

Bobby watched a spot of sun slowly move across the rocky cave floor, marking the passing of time. Growing agitated and concerned for Amelia, he started to pace. He should have never let her leave. Why didn't he go after her and make her come back? Did she go to the resort for help?

Her plan was wise, a quick outing, grab coconuts, and back. Coconuts are everywhere, easy to find. Twenty minutes tops. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

He strained his ears to hear sounds from the outside. The gusts of wind through the palm trees made it difficult to hear anything. The large leaves beat against each other like pounding rain.

With trepidation, he ventured into the water and swam under the boulder to whatever awaited on the other side. He breached the surface of the water in silence, surveying his surroundings with all senses. The natural noises of the jungle met his ears.

Mocking birds and a squirrel seemed embroiled in some dispute. He watched as the birds chased an amazingly fast squirrel through the branches. Fur missing from his tail, the scoundrel seemed to be getting the upper hand, as it ducked under a fallen tree. The mocking birds piped their unique cries, expressing their anger at the squirrel's antics. Bobby was sure one bird mimicked a drill and the other, a creepy version of a machine gun.

Disturbed by nature's acceptance of mankind's violent invasion, Bobby shook off the sense of doom and gloom, and left the security of the cenote.

He searched for some evidence of Amelia's chosen direction. He saw where she swept the sand in an effort to mask her foot prints. In an area primed with coconuts, her foot prints became intermingled with a couple of others. She had been taken.

He followed the trail for a long way, stopping occasionally to catch his breath. His concern for Amelia pushed him forward. He could tell from the drag marks that she wasn't a willing participant. Small blood drops marked the trail. Amelia's feet must be raw and bleeding.

He found another area where there was a large struggle. Bobby slowly circled the area accessing the event. He found several converging groups of foot prints. Amelia's group joined a larger group. The foot prints of the larger group consisted of various types of footwear.

Some battle must have taken place here. The winning team took her two new friends. Where did her foot prints go?

There were large spaces between the foot prints of her first abductors and the group of varying type of footwear. They must have been on the run.

Widening he search, he found boot prints, the same type Suarez' men wore. The boot prints were scattered all around and not converging as a group.

A blood trail led off into the jungle with only one set of boot prints. The injured person was dragging his right leg.

Should he go with the original abductors' trail or the blood trail? Bobby rubbed the back of his neck head. Blood splatter caught his eye as he pulled his hand away. This person was badly injured. He didn't see evidence of anyone else near the blood trail. If this injured person is still alive, he may find some answers. He could not have gone very far.

He followed the blood trail, his own safety forgotten. The drops of blood were growing; this man would bleed out soon if he did not receive treatment.

Deeper in the jungle he heard a moan. Cautiously he edge closer to the sound. Through the leaves he saw one of Suarez's guards sitting with his back against a tree. His belt was tied around his leg. His hands were shaking as he attempted to apply a torn piece of his shirt to the wound.

Bobby's body tensed as anger boiled inside. He swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat. He would force the guard to give up the information he so desperately needed. Then leave him to die.

He quietly walked up to the guard. The man appeared too weak to fight or brandish a gun. His pleading eyes burned into Bobby. The man was helpless, weak and probably dying.

Despite his anger and hatred, Bobby felt driven to help the man. How could he help someone who represented the horror he endured over the past couple of weeks? How could live with the guilt if he didn't?

Bobby held up his hands, palms out. "It's ok, I want to help."

He knelt beside the man and removed the bandage to inspect the wound. A large caliber bullet had torn through the thigh. The bone was broken and on the exit side there was a lot of muscle damage.

"I am going to bandage the wound and hopefully stop the blood loss."

Bobby did his best to dress the wound and gently urged the man to lie down. He needed to lower the heart below the injury to reduce the loss of blood. The longer the belt tourniquet was applied, the greater the possibility of losing the leg.

With the leg elevated, he slowly loosened the belt, watching for an increase in bleeding. The guard moaned in pained and passed out. So engrossed with saving this man's leg, he didn't notice the jungle had become silent, until a gun barrel pressed into his head.

Bobby looked up. A group of ten heavily armed men, clad in fatigues, surrounded him and his new found companion. The man with the gun backed away from Bobby, and stood at a position ready to shoot.

Bobby slowly held up his hands. Two of the men stepped forward and search the injured man, finding two hand guns. Considering Bobby was wearing only shorts and sandals, there wasn't much to search.

Using his best authoritative, yet unthreatening tone, Bobby asked. "Please identify yourself."

An older man, of higher rank stepped forward. "Sargento Ortega, PFP, you will be detained for drug trafficking and the kidnapping of American citizens. We suspect you are a member of Suarez' gang, as you are assisting a known associate of Suarez." The Sergeant spoke in clear unbroken English.

"Get up slowly."

Bobby rose unsteadily, looking at the injured man. Figures, he would be captured by someone who didn't care about actions, only by association.

"I am Robert Goren, a NYPD detective… "

The sergeant stepped in front of Bobby growling and pointing. "You work for Suarez!"

"What makes you believe I am a member of Suarez gang?"

"You bare Suarez' marks of disobedience and you are helping one of his men."

"All circumstantial, I am sure…"

The butt of a rifle swung into to view. A warning blow to the head sent him to his knees. Bobby felt blood slowly drip down the side of his head.

Sergeant Ortega looked down at Bobby. "No arguing, you will follow my orders."

Bobby silently regained his composure and waited for his next order.

The Sergeant placed a call for medical assistance and ordered two men to stay with the injured man. One of the men knelt down and applied pressure to the injured man's wound.

"Get up. You will go the Cozumel Garrison for detainment until we determine your level of involvement. Now move!"

Fighting dizziness, Bobby, managed to stand up. He avoided eye contact with the men hoping they would not see him as a threat, and treat him accordingly. The pace the men set through the jungle was difficult.

Bobby finally stopped and leaned against a tree holding his side. He concentrated on slowing his breathing, the pain in his chest becoming unbearable. A fine layer of sweat covered his body. He fought the oncoming tremors.

The men noticeably became impatient, grumbling amongst themselves.

Sergeant Ortega walked over to Bobby. He quickly assessed his prisoner's condition.

"Sit down."

Bobby lowered himself to the ground, with his back resting against a tree. He closed his eyes, hugging his ribs with his left hand.

"Aqua!" the Sergeant demanded. One of the men pulled a bottle of water from his comrade's backpack and tossed the bottle to the Sergeant. He opened the bottle and set it down next to Bobby and stepped back.

When Bobby felt he had the tremors under control, he reached for the bottle. The warm water flowed down his parched throat satisfying his thirst. He looked up at the Sergeant, who nodded back.

"Take your time and rest a few minutes. Finish the bottle of water."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

The rest of the men relaxed and sat down. Some drank water while others smoked cigarettes. The Sergeant looked at one of his men, who quickly jumped up and joined them. They spoke quietly in Spanish. The younger man took up the guard position as the Sergeant stepped away.

Bobby watched as the Sergeant made another call. Finishing the bottle of water, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the tree. The humidity and heat of the jungle was stifling. The canopy of the jungle was too thick to see much of the sky, but he could tell that the light was just beginning to fade.

The Sergeant returned. "Are you ready to travel?"

Bobby nodded and stiffly rose to his feet. The men jumped up and ready themselves for the march.

As dusk fell, they came to a dirt road where several vehicles were parked. Bobby was guided to a large troop truck, where men and women in fatigues were relaxing.

The Sergeant walked over to Bobby. "The vehicle for detainees has left. You will ride with us. Do not try anything foolish."

"Excuse me sir, but have you heard if the American woman was found?"

Seeing the desperate look in Bobby's eyes, the Sergeant sighed.

"Yes, she is with AFI. Now get in the truck!"

Bobby nodded feeling greatly relieved, Amelia was safe. He stepped up on the bumper grabbing the hand rail. Biting back a groan, he hauled himself into the back of the truck. Two long benches lined the sides of the truck. He sat down on the bench and watched the twenty heavily armed men and women joined him in the truck. As they sat down they motioned Bobby toward the cab of the truck.

The troops began a friendly banter ignoring Bobby's presence. Bobby sat silently lost in his thoughts as the truck rumbled down the highway to Cozumel.

The two largest men in the group began talking loudly, laughing and gesturing, drawing Bobby's attention. A game of rock paper scissors broke out between the two, as the others looked on laughing. From what Bobby could tell, the game was the best three out of five. A winner was declared and the loser opened up a duffle bag and began rummaging around.

Bobby lost interest and went back to looking at his feet. He had worked with the AFI on several drug operations. He knew a one AFI agent by name. Their identities were closely guarded due to the dangerous nature of their jobs. He could not just drop the name hoping for help or he would get the agent killed.

Bobby's train of thought was broken by a light tap on the shoulder. He looked up at to see a soft faded blue cloth tossed in his lap.

Bobby picked it up and found he was holding a short sleeve button up shirt. The loser of the rock paper scissors game waved and smiled gesturing for Bobby to put the shirt on.

Bobby tugged the shirt on, careful of his broken arm and tender shoulders.

Smiling broadly, Bobby caught the man's eyes. "Gracias!"

The man nodded. "Enjoy!"

His buddies slapped him on the back and they went back to their chatter.

Bobby buttoned up the shirt and wondered if the man had any clean underwear in his bag. Maybe it is better not to ask.

The truck stopped. Bobby could tell from his position that it was dark outside, but he could see little else. The soldiers exited the truck, motioning for him to get out of the truck.

Bobby stepped down to a concrete road. Two soldiers joined him and pointed for him to follow a third soldier. They rounded the truck and followed a pier out to a large boat. Two groups of detainees were being loaded on board in a quiet orderly fashion. He was led to one group and placed at the end of the line.

Bobby tensed when he recognized some of Suarez' regular and personal guard in the line ahead. He turned behind to see if more detainees were approaching, so far he was last in line. He kept his head down and did his best to hide his height.

The detainees were being ushered into two different chain linked cages on the boat. Soldiers ringed the outside of the cages watching for trouble. Bobby was placed with what he perceived to be Suarez group.

Once the door shut, Bobby turned to face outside the door. He felt a tap on the back his shoulder. He shrugged it off and didn't turn around. Adrenalin pumped into his veins as he prepared for the assault.

He felt a sharp jab to his right kidney. Bobby flinched but stayed put, looking out the door of their cage. He felt another tap on his shoulder. Again he didn't look around. A punishing jab found his newly bruised kidney.

Bobby's left hand shot out and grabbed the door of the cage to keep from falling. Past his hand he could see Sergeant Ortega and another officer watching him. Hands pulled at his waist and shoulders. They were trying to drag him into the center of the group out of the sight of the soldiers. He hung on for dear life.

Frustration in the crowd escalated, they no longer tried to hide their actions. Fists began pounding his back. His knees were kicked out from under him. Still Bobby clung to the cage, piercing Sergeant Ortega with a cold stare. Fists found his stomach and finally a kick to his arm. As Bobby lost his grip, he saw Ortega pull out a glock.

A single gunshot pierced the night and everyone stood still. Bobby fell to the ground as the men around him dropped to their knees and put their hands behind their heads. The soldiers surrounding the cage pointed MP5s directly at the men inside.

Bobby moved his legs in an attempt to mimic the men around him. An MP5 followed his wobbly movements, waiting for the order. Gathering his legs underneath him, he raised his hands as far as he could. Two soldiers entered the cage and dragged Bobby out and into another part of the ship.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to bammi1, the greatest beta ever! **

**Thanks to ****The Mominator****, ****deliriousdancer****, and ****Ashtonsgirl**** for your support and reviews. **

**I don't speak or write Spanish, so for poetic license, let's pretend Spanish is spoken where needed. **

**Chapter 14**

"Welcome to the Strategic Operations Command Center." Agent Tejada waved a hand around the tent. He led Michael and Greg to a fold out table surrounded by metal folding chairs.

He motioned for the men to sit. "I'll be back with some maps. I know where our agents found you. I need you to tell me where you found Ms. Ackerman."

The large tent housed many computer stations, white boards, map boards and work tables. The tent was buzzing with activity. Men and women worked in various groups, collecting and disseminating information.

Tejada returned with a couple of large rolled up maps. He sat one aside, and rolled out the other map.

"We found Ms. Ackerman and you here." He pointed to a place on the map.

"Can you show me where you found Ms. Ackerman?"

Greg and Michael studied the map. Greg pointed to a spot. "We found her there."

"No Greg, she was here." Michael pointed to a different location.

"No way, Michael! You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag! Look, we parked here and walked to there."

"Greg…"

"Figure it out guys, if you want your reward!" Tejada looked at the two men, his frustration apparent.

Activity in the room stopped. All heads turned toward the source of the loud authoritative voice.

Tejada leaned over the table. "You left behind an NYPD, narcotics detective, in the middle of a drug war! I am holding you responsible for his safety." He gave each man a long stare, until he felt he had made his point.

"I'll be back." Tejada rolled his eyes and stomped out of the tent.

Greg looked at Michael. "How were we supposed to know he was really NYPD? I thought he was trying to get the reward."

Michael thought for a moment and shook his head. "Greg, you're a dumbass! She was here."

*************************************************************************************

Once outside, Tejada removed a handkerchief and wiped his brow. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure. He pocketed the handkerchief and headed back to check on Ms. Ackerman.

Amelia was propped up on a stretcher watching the medic wrap her feet. She took a sip of water and looked out at the jungle. Tejada sensed her concern, and shared her desire to find Robert Goren. As he approached, she looked up, anger and fear were written all over her face.

Tejada smiled at her. "You can throw your water bottle at me, if it makes you feel better."

Amelia gave him a fleeting smile. "I wouldn't want to cool you down. Have you figured where the guys found me?"

He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Those guys are useless. But don't worry, I have a plan B."

Amelia fidgeted with her water bottle. Maybe Tejada did need tocool down a little.

"Wait, hear me out before you throw the water bottle." Amelia nodded and took a small sip.

"We have tracking dogs. I'll take your clothes and the dogs can track your scent."

Amelia hesitated, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Sure, that is a great plan, but…"

"Excuse me" The medic looked at the two. "We have extra scrubs."

Amelia brightened. "Fantastic, please go get them."

"Amelia, tell me why Robert Goren was not with you? What happened to him?"

Amelia looked at her feet. How much should she tell the agent? She felt the tears roll down her face. She sniffled and tried to contain the flow. She left him. She promised to come back.

"Amelia? Please I need to know."

Amelia took in a deep breath, and studied her wrapped feet. "He was tortured by Suarez. He… was weak and hurt. I left the cenote… to get us food… He was safe… no one would find him… He asked me not to leave… I should have listened to him… I took off before… before… he could follow me…"

"It's ok, Amelia, I will find him. Tell me where you left him."

"I was less than a quarter mile, west of the cenote, when those… men grabbed me!"

"Could you describe the cenote?"

"The cenote… is about twenty feet in diameter. There is a large boulder, like a rock overhang, facing east. You swim under the boulder and there is a cave on the other side. I left him in that cave."

The medic ran up, with scrubs and a sheet. She placed the scrubs in Amelia's hands.

"Here." She gave a corner of the sheet to Tejada. "A little privacy screen." They held up the sheet while Amelia changed into the scrubs.

"OK, I'm decent." She handed over her shorts and shirt.

"Tell what Goren was wearing."

"He was wearing a pair of gray drawstring shorts, like the kind you wear while working out. He didn't have a shirt. He had a pair of sport sandals."

"Would you describe him for me?"

"He is tall, maybe six foot, three or four? He has brown curly hair, a beard, and brown eyes."

"Agent Tejada, he wouldn't have waited this long for me. He is out there looking for me. I'm very worried. He was starting to get feverish. I noticed his wounds were getting infected. He didn't say anything, but I could see the tremors."

Tejada didn't like what he was hearing. "How far do you think he could travel?"

"Honestly, I don't know… until he dropped?"

"If we don't find him in the cave, then we will follow his trail with the dogs."

Tejada looked at the forgotten medic. "Would you two please discuss Goren's injuries? I need you to put together the necessary medical supplies and come with us."

Tejada patted Amelia's arm. "I will do everything in my power to find him. There is a resort near by…"

Amelia shook her head. "No. I will wait for you to return with Bobby. I have to see him."

Tejada was not surprised with her answer. He pulled out his cell phone. "Here, call your parents. I will go organize the search and come back before we leave.

Amelia and the medic, Marisol, went over Bobby's injuries. She fought back tears, describing everything Bobby had been through, except the sexual assault. It was up to Bobby if he wanted anyone to know.

Marisol took careful notes and started a list of supplies. She hurried off to gather up a medical kit for the search.

Fingering the phone, Amelia gathered her strength to call her parents.

*************************************************************************************

In the Strategic Operations Command Center, Tejada organized the rescue team. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Greg and Michael still bickering. Once he finished, he headed toward the two men.

Greg and Michael stood up. Michael pointed to a location on the map. "We found her here."

Greg nodded in agreement.

Tejada noted the location. "Thanks guys. I assume you have paperwork for me to sign."

Greg pulled out a form, handing it to Tejada. He looked it over and added his signature. "I have a couple of my men ready to take you to your car".

Tejada pointed outtwo men at the edge of the tent. Greg and Michael followed the men out, giving each other a high five.

Tejada walked over to an empty table with a landline. He sat down to compose himself for the call and questions. It has been a long couple of days since the gang war started. He worried about his field agents being identified, or worse getting killed. Rubbing his forehead, he picked up the phone to make the call.

******************************************************************************

Amelia could not stop herself from staring into the jungle. She prayed Bobby would appear. She felt a presence nearby and looked up to see Tejada wearing jeans, boots and a t-shirt.

She handed him his cell phone. "Thanks, my parents will be in Cancun by tomorrow evening".

Tejada smiled. "Good, I'm glad they'll be here for you. We'll get you to Cancun to meet them tomorrow evening."

Amelia returned a half hearted smile. "I'll go when I know Bobby is safe and getting medical attention."

Tejada nodded. "I understand. We are leaving now to begin the search. Someone here will notify you when we find him."

"Good luck, Agent Tejada. Please bring him back safely."

"Will do!" Tejada headed back to his men.

He put together a ten man team, two dogs, a medic, and a portable stretcher. They took off into the jungle at a fast march. It was starting to get late in the day, if they didn't find him before dark, he would have to call off the search until daylight.

He estimated the cenote was only three or so miles away. His team should make it there in less than an hour. That would give them two hours before the sun went down.

They arrived at the area where AFI found Amelia, Greg and Michael.

Tejada had a feeling. Amelia was right. Goren would have left the cave by now looking for Amelia.

Tejada stared at the foot prints. "Spread out, look for a large sport sandal print." The men searched the area.

"Here!" One agent held up his hand. "I found some heading toward our camp."

"Here! I found sandal prints and blood trail" another agent shouted.

Tejada watched his men. The first agent frowned, following the tracks in a circling pattern around the area. The next circle was much larger until the agent ran into the second agent's path. They both searched the area.

"I found blood splatter, boot prints, blood trail and sport sandals. Our man appears uninjured. The injured man was wearing boots. He was dragging… his right leg."

A third man spoke up. "I found small bare footprints, and two sets of shoe prints. I also see large sandal prints. All prints are heading toward our direction.

Tejada took in the information. "Ok, he followed her prints to here. He lost her prints. He circled the area looking for her prints. Not finding her prints, he followed the single injured man."

A logical decision, with no gun and injured, approach the injured man for information. "He followed the injured man, hoping to find out what happened to Ms. Ackerman."

Tejada gathered his men. "We are going to split up, you four, take a dog and follow Ms. Ackerman's trail."

He took out Amelia's shirt and handed it to the nearest man. "When you find the cenote, swim under a rock overhang, facing east. You will come out in a cave. Look for Robert Goren. If you find him, then call me. The rest of us will follow the blood trail."

"Double time men, we want to find him before dusk. Watch your backs, there may still be a few dangerous unsubs loose in the jungle." The men nodded and took off.

Tejada and the rest followed the blood trail. In a few minutes, they found where the injured man had been laying. Several military boots prints were scattered throughout the area.

"Looks like the PFP found Goren and the injured man. Let's see where they lead."

The group took off double time following the trail. Tejada had notified the PFP when he found out about the missing detective. He hadn't heard back from them. They were a newly developed group, organized to help with policing and stop drug trafficking.

As they jogged following the trail, he called back to base to check status. He clicked his mic. "Tejada. Do you have news from the PFP on our missing detective?"

"No sir, I would have alerted you."

"I know. Check again."

"No sir, we have not received a notification, however not all units have checked in yet, sir."

"I think they have our man in detainment. Call Cozumel and Cancun directly, call central if you can't find him. Send two men to each location now. Give them copies of the picture we received from the NYPD, and the current description."

"Yes sir."

Tejada's radio beeped. "Sir, we found the cave. There was a pair of sandals in the cave, but we did not find Robert Goren."

"Head back to base."

"Yes sir."

The light began to fade and the men took out their flashlights continuing to follow the trail until they found a dirt road. They scoured the area, seeing multiple tire tracks and boot prints. Tejada looked around.

A light bobbled in Tejada's general direction.

"Here sir. The sandal prints end at the tire tracks of a troop carrier."

Tejada jogged over to have a look. He hoped they hadn't placed him with one of the gangs.

"This is definitely PFP. They were setup a couple miles south of us."

Tejada clicked his mic. "Tejada. Send a troop pickup to the PFP operation site south of us."

"Yes sir."

Tejada pulled out his cell phone. "Patch me through to Ms. Ackerman."

"Ms. Ackerman, we didn't find him, but we know the PFP picked him up. I am sending men to locate him. I'll be back shortly."

"Yes, I will explain when I get back."

Tejada was not looking forward to this conversation. Little did he know he missed Bobby, by only thirty minutes.

******************************************************************************

Amelia sat in the Strategic Operations Command Center, waiting for Tejada to return. She was devastated they couldn't find Bobby. Did the PFP know he wasn't a gang member? Would they take care of him, see to his injuries, feed him? What if they threw him in a cell with those animals?

No, she couldn't think like that, he will be ok. He will tell them his name. They will check it out and call the NYPD.

She heard all the phones calls made in the center. They listened to the radio and called after every PFP unit checked in. They sent men with pictures to follow up. They promised to check each cell, looking for Bobby.

Some of the men knew Bobby and his reputation. They said the NYPD had turned New York upside down trying to find him. Bobby was one of their best detectives.

It was dark by the time Tejada came back. He looked tired and sad. Amelia didn't have the heart to be mean to him.

He looked at her. Before he could say anything Amelia stopped him. "I know. I know you and AFI are trying everything you can to find him. I hear what people are doing here and I know you will find him."

She tried her best to be strong. She was tired of crying. She wanted Tejada to know he had her support.

"Ms. Ackerman…"

"Call me Amelia."

"Amelia, we will find him. It is just a matter of time."

Tejada rubbed his forehead as if chasing away a headache. "Please call me Carlos."

Amelia smiled. "Thank you Carlos."

"We are shutting down this facility and going back to central. We have fulfilled our obligation to this operation."

He waited for Amelia to absorb what he just said.

She gave him a questioning look.

"You and my team will head to Playa Del Carman. This is the port to Cozumel and an hour from Cancun."

Impatient with the geography lesson, Amelia nodded her head waiting for more.

"We will continue to search for Detective Goren until we locate him."

"Amelia, may I carry you to our mobile unit."

Amelia nodded and he picked her up and carried her toward a large truck. She noticed men removing cabling from the truck and packing away gear.

Inside the truck were more computers, racks of flashing lights and people staring intently at computer consoles. The interior was air conditioned and cool. He deposited her in a chair bolted to the floor. He plopped into the chair next to her. Before the truck started to leave, Carlos was sound asleep.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The soldiers brought Bobby into a hallway. They relaxed their grip allowing him to stand.

Bobby put his hand against the wall to steady himself, leaving a bloody hand print.

He stared at the hand print mumbling**, **"Sorry... I'm ok."

He staggered into a large common area and slumped onto the nearest bench. Adrenaline screamed through his body, hammering his heart. He doubled over hugging his arms to his chest, closing his eyes.

He felt trapped in that few short seconds, when he was ripped from the fence and the gun fired. The panic at seeing his finger tips part from the metal. The sound of the gun was still ringing in his ears.

He opened his eyes and looked at his left hand. Scrapes, the width of his hand, ran from the palm to his finger tips.

Bobby kept staring at his hand, waiting. Waiting for the other hands to pull him away and crush him. He closed his eyes and put his head down again.

Eventually his breathing and heart slowed. The ringing in his ears cross faded with the ambient sounds of the room. He focused on his slow shallow breathing. I am alive. Amelia is safe**. **

He fought back the tremors that seemed to plaque him.

He looked at his hand again. "Fuck. That was my good hand."

He looked up to see Sergeant Ortega standing in front of him.

"Gracias, Sargento Ortega."

Sergeant Ortega nodded and walked the snack bar in the center of the room. A soldier handed him a cup of coffee. Ortega took a few sips and looked back at Bobby.

Bobby nodded sending him a nonverbal "I'm ok".

Bobby spent a minute taking inventory of his body. His arms, legs, fingers and toes were still attached. The same stubborn pains and aches clung to him. He added right kidney and left hand to the list. The rest was just bruising as if he had been punched by a dozen people. Considering the circumstances, he counted himself lucky.

The boat began to shutter, announcing its departure. A small lurch and the vessel was underway. Bobby looked out the windows surrounding three sides of the room. The lights of Playa Del Carmen began the shimmer and shrink. The boat gained speed dipping lightly from bow to stern.

The boat was similar to a ferry or commuter boat. The central room was lined with benches on the starboard and port sides. Several of the windows opened partially allowing a warm pleasant Caribbean breeze to freshen the room. Tables with benches ringed the center snack bar.

The few soldiers about the room were sporting various types of minor injuries. Splints, bandages and various first-aid decorations adorned the exhausted men and women. A couple of medics floated about administering water and checking vitals.

Officers seemed to come and go, getting water or coffee. They would check in with a soldier or two and give them a pat on the back.

Bobby put his head down and closed his eyes. He felt emotionally numb. He didn't want to think about his past or his future. He let the soft swaying of the boat lure him into atrance like state.

A tap on his shoulder snatched him out of his daze. Bobby jerked his head up and jumped before he saw a medic hovering over him.

The medic pointed to Bobby's left hand. Bobby looked down at his hand, slowly remembering the bad scrape. He extended his hand out and turned it palm up for the medic to see. The medic was a young slender man with kind eyes.

He sat down next to Bobby and opened up his medical kit. Bobby looked away while the medic cleaned and applied antiseptic to the scrape. He gently bandaged the hand.

He looked back at the medic. The man pointed to Bobby's chest, reaching to unbutton his shirt. Bobby shook him off and moved back.

"No thank you."

Bobby looked at his bandaged hand and smiled at the young man. "Gracias."

The medic pointed to Bobby's back, "blood."

Bobby shook his head. "No."

The medic pointed to Bobby's head, "blood."

Again Bobby shook his head. "No."

He put up both hands palms out to demonstrate he wanted no more treatment.

The medic frowned and shook his head. He got up and looked back at Bobby.

Bobby smiled again, "gracias."

The medic walked away sitting his medical kit at the end of a nearby table. Shaking his head, he walked to the snack bar. He retrieved a bottle of water, utensils and a protein bar and carried them back to his table. He opened the bottle and put in a straw.

He motioned for Bobby to come over to the table. Feeling thirsty, Bobby decided not to decline the invitation.

Carefully he stood up, and straightened his back, feeling like an old man. He wobbled over to the table using various pieces of furniture for balance. He sat down across from the medic, with a small groan.

The medic pushed the water toward Bobby. Bobby lowered his head and grabbed the straw between his lips. The cool liquid was wonderful going down his throat.

The medic picked up an aspirin bottle and pointed to Bobby's left hand. Bobby extended his hand and the medic tapped out two aspirins.

He popped them in his mouth and chased them down with the cool water.

The medic chopped up the protein bar into small bite size pieces. He pointed to Bobby's hand. Bobby extended his hand and the young man spooned a morsel into his hand.

Bobby consumed about half of the bar before his stomach protested. He put up his hand and smiled "Gracias."

The medic pointed to Bobby's head again. Bobby shook his head. The medic shrugged and packed his kit. He pushed the rest of the protein bar toward Bobby. He gestured at the other soldiers and waved bye.

Bobby watched the young man go. He found the PFP somewhat interesting. How else would you describe such a laid back, if you screw up I'll kill you, type of organization? All seems to go well until you screwed up, but how do you know the rules until you screwed up, was beyond his understanding. Maybe once you learn what colors are black and what colors are white, everything would be black and white.

Sergeant Ortega tested the dynamic of Bobby, and Suarez' gang. Once he knew Bobby didn't belong to the gang, he saved his ass by pulling him out. The fact that the test nearly cost Bobby his sanity and life, was really Bobby's problem. But then again, if he was a real man, he would have taken it all in stride.

The on board motors seemed to kick back a notch. And the gentle sway moved toward little or no sway. They were approaching Cozumel. The motors reversed as the boat drifted into dock.

Bobby sat and waited for further instructions. From the window, he watched the detainees disembark. The soldiers and medics left the room. Only the soldier at the snack bar remained. Thinking no action was the best action with the PFP, Bobby waited. He watched the snack bar soldier clean up and put things away. He looked at Bobby's protein bar. Bobby gave him a nod to remove the remnants.

Finally two soldiers approached him. He stood up and stiffly followed them out. They led him to another troop vehicle loaded with soldiers. He joined the troop and they headed to the garrison. The troops seemed exhausted, but ready for a long night of keeping the peace among the detainees.

Once off the truck, the same two soldiers guided him to the holding cells. Bobby walked down a hallway with several large cells on each side. Each cell contained no bunks, but three long benches lined the sides and back of each cell. The detainees milled about their cells conversing and pacing. At the end of the hall Bobby was ushered into a cell by himself.

Being a corner cell, two of the walls were stone and two were bars. Bobby sat down on the concrete floor with his back against the stone wall where he could see the hall and other cells. The division of gangs was obvious. His side was Suarez' and the opposite side was the rival gang.

Insults and gesturing bounced between the sides. Neither could physically reach the other.

No one was in the cell across from him. Many of Suarez' personal guard sat around in the adjacent cell. One man stared at Bobby. He grinned and blew Bobby a kiss. He whispered "my sweet bitch."

Bobby pulled his knees up and lowered his head. He closed his eyes and imagined being on the boat feeling the gentle sway and the warm breeze around his skin. He drifted off into a mindless, bodiless world where all that existed was a gentle breeze, gentle rocking, and no pain.

Bobby fell asleep in this awkward position. He didn't wake when his cell opened. He jumped out of his skin at a soft whisper in his ear**,** "Hi honey I'm home, to take what is mine!"

Bobby woke up looking straight into the eyes of Suarez. Suarez strutted around the cell.

"You thought you were finished with me. Guess again. Did you miss me Bobby? Oh, and while we are here my name is Niguel Cruz. I shaved my head just so I could spend some time with you. The soldiers think I am an American tourist who got caught up in the raid. Remember Bobby. Always carry spare ID, camera, a tasteless loud shirt, white sneakers and you scream tourist."

Slowly Bobby stood up, keeping his back against the wall. He felt his body go cold and numb. His practiced stoic demeanor with Suarez now seemed a natural defense.

Cold dead eyes met cold dead eyes. "What do you want cue ball?"

Bobby heard a snicker in the otherwise silent Suarez group.

"Like I said, I want to spend time with you. Put on a show for the boys. They need a little entertaining. They have all been so brave."

Suarez smirked. "Not to change the subject, but here's a little gossip for you. Sergeant Ortega's son has leukemia. I know you two hit it off. I thought you might like to know."

Bobby moved to the bench and sat down. He yawned covering his mouth. "I'm sorry to hear his son is not well."

The smile faded on Suarez lips when he didn't see any indication of surprise. Suarez recovered and started his strutting.

Leaning his head back, Bobby looked at Suarez with half closed eyes. "It has been a very long day. I don't feel like delving into an inane conversation with you."

Suarez stopped. A fleeting look of anger crossed his face, before he masked it in smugness.

"Bobby, I must say you look like shit. I took better care of you than you take of yourself."

Suarez flashed a bright smile. "Oh by the way, I saw the video of you when my friends tried to greet you. You really hung onto that fence."

Bobby batted his eyes as if fighting sleep. "Yea, so you see why I am so tired. Hiking through the jungle and trying to save your guard's sorry ass. Then I had to put up with your welcoming party."

Suarez stepped closer. "You wouldn't let the nice medic help you. Really Bobby, you should get some help with your medical problems."

Bobby shrugged. "When I get back to New York, I'll let someone who knows what they are doing have a look. That kid didn't look old enough to drive. Nice kid, I hope he goes on to school and gets some type of medical degree. He cares about his patients."

Suarez kept smiling, but his body was tense.

A direct hit, education, Suarez was a drop out. Bobby leaned forward and inspected his bandaged left hand. "Where did you go to college Ernesto? Maybe you could recommend a good school to the kid. You know, help him out. He has the intelligence and talent."

Suarez dropped the smile and made a vain attempt to look thoughtful. "Yea, good idea Bobby. I like helping out the youth in my community."

Bobby nodded. "If your mother was alive today, I am sure she would be proud of what you do for the community and disadvantaged youth."

A shadow crossed Suarez face. Another hit.

"She would be proud, God rest her soul." Suarez added the Sign of the Cross with flourish.

Bobby shifted his attention to the cast on his right hand and began picking at pieces. "Your dad, he worked hard to provide for you. Image how proud he is in heaven looking down on you."

Suarez stared at Bobby. Anger pinched his smile.

Suarez' movements became stiff and as he made the cross. "Yes, Papa always knew I was smart. He said I would be someone important some day."

Bobby leaned back and looked at Suarez. "They were good people, your mom and dad. They loved you and sacrificed to give you everything."

Suarez nodded, lost in thought.

In a quiet voice, Bobby looked up at Suarez. "They didn't understand that you had to join the gang to survive."

Suarez looked at Bobby. "No, they were simple people controlled by religion. They didn't understand what it takes to survive, to excel... to become powerful"

Bobby nodded. "Yes, all they cared about was you, food, paying the rent, and attending mass. They were simple, good, honest people."

Bobby stood up and approached Suarez. He stepped closer, speaking softly. "Faith in God is just like an addiction. It makes you weak. Power comes from within. What did God ever do for you Ernesto? Did he protect you from the gangs?"

Bobby began to circle around Suarez. "Did God help you to rise above the imbeciles, who pushed you… who beat you… who bullied you into running their drugs?"

He looked Suarez straight in the eye. Understanding and compassion filled his eyes. "You found a way to control those bullies. Your wit… your charm… your intelligence… made them putty in your hands."

Bobby let his anger and hatred show. His voice lifted like a Baptist preacher on Sunday morning. "But your parents… Your parents… wanted you to get an education. For what! So you could work your ass off and make $20,000 a year?"

Bobby drove in the final nail.

"They didn't even understand what is like to be gay."

Anger filled Suarez. "I was a sinner."

Bobby pushed forward, feeling a break in Suarez. "You… you hated them. You hated them because they lacked the intelligence to understand. They fed you, they hugged you. They even said they loved you…"

Suarez pushed Bobby back. "No, they hated me. They hated what I was."

Bobby distanced himself, lashing out like a rattle snake, he sneered. "So you killed them, didn't you!" You killed the only people who would ever truly love you!"

The snap in Suarez was almost audible. "Yes!"

He rushed Bobby, blinded by anger. Bobby stepped sideways and swung his left fist into Suarez's stomach.

Suarez bent over, stunned by the harsh blow. Bobby followed with a left, cracking Suarez nose.

Suarez staggered back, blood gushing out his nose. Bobby launched into him, shoulder first, driving him into a bench, his back and head crashing into the stone wall.

Bobby backed off. He watched as Suarez gathered himself up. He staggered toward Bobby.

Suarez spit out, "I've had enough fun. I'm going to kill you."

His men in the adjacent cell shouted encouragement and began cheering Suarez.

Bobby shot him and incredulous look. "I think our play date is over. Unless your plan is to let me continue bashing you, until I die from boredom."

Boos and hisses followed Bobby's insult.

Suarez raged at Bobby. "You're dead. Do you understand? You are a dead man!"

Suarez launched at him. Bobby knocked his feet out from under him, in mid charge.

He hit the ground face first. Bobby sat on his back, pinning Suarez' arms with his knees.

"Do you see now? Do you see what rage does to a man? It makes you weak! Stupid! I bet your dad told you that over and over again."

Bobby's head snapped up to the sound of the cell opening. Sergeant Ortega and several soldiers ran in with batons raised.

Bobby put his arms up to protect his face. Heavy blows knocked him off Suarez. Before Bobby could curl into a ball to protect his healing ribs, he heard them crack. His intake of breath stopped by blinding pain. Groaning, he rolled to his side and curled up. The blows continue to hail down on him from all sides.

"Alto!"

The soldiers responded immediately to the command. They stepped away.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for everyone's support and reviews. You keep me writing!**

**I don't speak or write Spanish, so for poetic license, let's pretend Spanish is spoken where needed. **

**Chapter 16**

**Playa Del Carmen, Saturday Evening Day 15**

Amelia strained to hear everything in the truck. The radio babble was indecipherable, but she could tell when PFP units checked in. There was no mention of a Detective Robert Goren. She knew a little Spanish, but most people talked too fast for her to understand.

The truck slowed down and rolled over what felt like speed bumps. She had noticed them on highway 307, when she and Tonywent exploring. The bumps were so large, if you hit them at over 15 mph, you might rip out the under carriage of a car.

They must be approaching Playa Del Carmen. Tejada's hand twitched. He started to stir in his chair, shifting position. His head slipped forward and jerked back. He reached up and rubbed his eyes. Covering a yawn, he glanced at Amelia.

Amelia greeted him with a small smile. "Hey, sleepy head. Did you get your forty winks?"

"Yea." He looked a little self conscious and rubbed his forehead.

"Excuse me. I need to see to a few things." Carlos Tejada stood up and stretched. He went to one of the computer stations. He pulled on a headset and began entering information in the computer. She noticed him talking on the headset a few times.

The truck slowed down and made a sharp turn, everyone held onto their seats with one hand and continued working. The truck rumbled to a complete stop. Amelia stayed glued to her chair, while more people entered the truck. She watched the shift change over with little interest. She was more concerned with what was next.

Tejada barked orders, dismissing his staff for the evening. They were to retire in the barracks and return at 0900 tomorrow.

"I expect everyone on first shift to be in the mess hall at 0800 for a breakfast meeting."

Amelia felt his exhaustion reflected her own. Tejada produced an apologetic smile "Amelia, I'll get you settled soon, just relax."

Tejada finished his administrative duties and called for a vehicle. He picked up Amelia and took her to a SUV. He carefully placed her in the backseat. Marisol and another agent joined them. They drove to an ocean side hotel.

Tejada carried her into her room followed by Marisol. Inside the room Amelia noticed her luggage from Cancun. She gave Tejada a curious look.

Tejada set her down on one of the double beds.

Tejada noticed the luggage and shrugged. "What can I say? Surround yourself with people smarter than you, and miracles happen."

"Marisol will stay with you tonight for your protection. A guard is posted outside. I'm next door if needed. Please feel free to order room service, or anything you need."

Amelia gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

Tejada bowed and left the room closing the door. Marisol locked the dead bolt.

She turned and looked at Amelia. "Would you like to bath tonight or in the morning?"

Amelia stretched out on the comfortable double bed. "As much as I would like to enjoy a soft comfortable bed, a shower would be heaven."

Marisol brought Amelia her luggage and placed it on the bed. Amelia found her toiletry kit, and clothing.

Marisol picked up the items and put them in the bathroom.

Amelia carefully placed weight on her feet. They were painful, but not bad enough to keep her from a nice shower. She tentatively stepped toward the bathroom.

"Here Amelia, let me help you." Marisol slipped her arm around Amelia's waist.

Once in the bathroom, Amelia moved away from Marisol's support. "Thank you, I think I can handle it from here."

Marisol closed the door behind her. She opened up her medical kit and gather up the necessary supplies for Amelia when she finished her shower.

Amelia delicately stepped out of the bathroom after her wonderful shower. She had toweled off her hair, and was wearing shorts and a tank top. Marisol helped her to the bed. She replaced the wet bandages.

"My turn." Marisol picked up her bag and headed for the shower.

Amelia snuggled into bed. She missed Bobby's presence. She pulled out a pillow and buried herself in the soft comfort. She sent a silent prayer. _Please God, help him to hold on. Help us to find him soon._

She fell into a light troubled sleep.

*************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Garrison**

Sergeant Ortega looked up to see Captain Lopez in the cell door. He stepped over Niguel Cruz, giving his men a stern look.

Cruz, aka Suarez, moaned, squirming on the floor. "That man attacked me. Oh god! He would have killed me. Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me."

Captain Lopez's head snapped around to look at the man. The injured man was holding his hands up to his nose trying to stop the flow of blood. The man looked fearfully at Bobby. "He's a crazy drug addict!"

Suarez' men in the adjoining cell shouted confirmation. "Hell ya, he just started yelling and hitting this man."

Lopez pointed to a couple of soldiers. "Take the tourist to the infirmary and get him checked out."

"Ortega, I'll see you in my office now!"

"Yes sir."

Bobby's body refused to cooperate with him on many levels. He steeled himself not to cough, every breath was labored. After all he had been through; he knew the dislodged ribs had finally taken their toll.

He fought to regain consciousness. His vision whirled in and out. He was too dizzy to focus. He felt a chilling heat cover his body. The cold concrete floor felt good, it quenched the heat.

Lopez gave Bobby a quick once over. He saw a scruffy bum shaking like he needed a fix. The guy was probably out of his head, going through withdrawal.

"The rest of you lock up this cell and don't put anyone else in with this man."

Lopez walked out. Ortega followed him hiding a grin. He made more money tonight than he had all year.

Lopez walked into his unadorned office and sat down at his plain metal desk. He shuffled some papers around ignoring Ortega. Ortega stood in the office at attention, his posture displaying a show of respect. He waited patiently for Lopez to finish the paper shuffle and give him a stern lecture.

Lopez cleared his throat. "At ease. Have a seat."

"Yes sir." Ortega sat down on the hard metal chair facing Lopez's desk.

Lopez looked up from his paperwork. "Did your men use excessive force?"

"No sir." Ortega felt uncomfortable under Lopez scrutiny.

"What you saw were trained soldiers defending a battered victim. They had to knock him off the victim with batons and he refused to remain still. He continued to be aggressive and my men had no other choice."

Lopez tilted back in his chair. "I see the larger man appears to be a vagrant and suffering from withdrawal, but I did not miss the raw skin around his wrist and ankles. He has obviously been punished for some reason; most likely he owed money or stole drugs."

Lopez leaned forward and frowned. "Explain to me why you placed these two men in the same cell when we had an open cell."

"Sir, they both appear to be Americans. I spent several hours with the larger man. He had been cooperative and unthreatening. I needed the other cell open for cleared locals, sir."

"Sergeant Ortega, I want you to personally see to the treatment of the tourist and drive him to his hotel. If we end up in a lawsuit over this incident, it will be your ass. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Ortega stood up and marched out of the office.

Captain Lopez walked out of his office to the break room. Inside were two AFI agents smartly dressed in suits. They were sipping coffee and looking over a photo.

"Sorry gentlemen for the delay, we had another incident with the detainees. Now, what can I do for you?"

"No problem sir. I am Special Agent Vega and this is Special Agent Mendez. We are looking for a missing NYPD Narcotics detective, Robert Goren. We believe he was kidnapped by Suarez over two weeks ago and maybe among the detainees."

Agent Vega pulled out Bobby's picture and handed it to Lopez.

Lopez studied the photo carefully. "I'm not sure, he could be here. We are aware of two Americans brought in on the last ship. I know he isn't the one we just released. How tall is this man?"

Agent Vega checked his file. "Six, four."

Lopez was stunned. "I thought he was a violent drug addict. Follow me!"

Lopez ran down the hall barking orders to soldiers along the way. He didn't look to see if the two agents were following him.

The two agents shrugged at each other and ran to catch up with Lopez.

Before he stopped at the cell, Lopez already had his keys out. He quickly opened the door and rushed to the detective's side.

"Detective Goren, can you hear me?"

Suarez men in the adjacent cell started shouting obscenities, determined to create a loud disturbance.

The Agents ran through the opened cell. They looked at the man on the cell floor not believing he was an NYPD detective. He looked like a deranged shabby vagrant. Both knelt down to join Lopez.

Soldiers began to arrive trying to quite the detainees. The noise became louder.

Obvious by the ragged breathing and shivering, the man was alive.

"Detective Goren can you hear me?"

Medics arrived with a stretcher. They attempted straightening out his body to get him onto the stretcher. Bobby fought them, trying to stay curled up in a tight ball.

He felt shadowy images encircle is body. _Did they put me in that cell? No, don't touch me. Stay away. No! _

He slapped them away, finding himself sitting up. Away from the cool… the heat began building in his chest, spreading to his lungs, his back on fire. He felt the rivers of sweat roll down his back.

He swallowed… his throat dry and raspy. He tried to speak but couldn't form the words.

Ice started at the top of his head and traveled down his body. The ice didn't quench the fire inside. He found his body encapsulated in a chilling cold. Inside the heat raged as the ice bit his skin.

_FIGHT! _

Arms reached out to him.

_No! Fuck no! Stay away from me!_

Voices kept saying. "You'll be ok. Let us help you."

_Get off me!_

Bobby weakly lashed at the medics, his eyes glazed over and unfocused. The fight left his body, his arms dropped to the floor in a thud. He closed his eyes, lost to the darkness inside.

"Get him out of here!" Lopez shouted over the noise.

The medics and agents loaded the unconscious detective onto the stretcher and rushed him to the infirmary.

The infirmary was a full functioning military hospital, busy with the severely injured PFP soldiers, air lifted in for life saving surgeries. The staff was overloaded and exhausted from the past forty eight hour deluge of patients.

In the infirmary a tired PFP doctor, Dr. Espinosa, was waiting. Once Bobby arrived, a group of medical staff surrounded him.

Vega, Mendez and Lopez stepped away and let the professionals do their work. The staff went to work removing Bobby's clothing and assessing injuries.

Vega made the call to Tejada.

*************************************************************************************

**Playa Del Carmen **

Tejada stepped out of the shower and smiled at the welcoming bed. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

Fifteen minutes later, his cell phone woke him from a long awaited peaceful sleep.

"Tejada."

"Vega. We found him sir."

Tejada sat up wide awake. "Where, what is his condition?"

"Not too good sir. He is in the infirmary at Cozumel Garrison. They are trying to stabilize him. The doctors haven't said what injuries he has sustained."

"Vega. Guard the man closely. I will hold you and Mendez responsible for anything that happens to him. You are to trust no one but Mendez. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Who is the officer in charge?"

"Capitán Pablo Lopez."

"I will look into his background."

"Yes sir. I will update you when we know more."

"Very good, I will wait for your call."

Tejada turned on the lights and started getting dressed. Pulling out a clean shirt, he debated if he should wake Amelia.

As he finished dressing and packing, Tejada made several decisions. Since the operation was over except for the paperwork and follow up, he would hand everything over to his second in charge. He wanted to follow through with the kidnapped Detective. Even in the AFI, there were some people he didn't trust.

Tejada read Robert Goren's personnel jacket after hearing he was kidnapped by Suarez. Thinking through the politics, Goren had shifted the power structure within the drug cartels by taking Suarez out of the picture for a few months.

The newly formed PFP was still struggling to find and recruit members not influenced by the drug industry. Goren wasn't safe until he was completely in the hands of AFI. The NYPD was sending his partner, but that was the only immediate assistance he would receive.

Amelia and her family were also at risk. He needed to hand pick agents for their protection. He had total trust in his field agents, but he would not put them in a situation where they could be identified. The two teams he sent to Cozumel and Cancun were his most trusted special agents.

Tejada made a mental note of the six people he needed. He grimaced at the thought of trying to get approval for six special agents. He decided to wait to tell Amelia about Goren until he had everything organized. He picked up the phone and started making calls. The first call was to the research center to find out about Capitán Pablo Lopez.

*************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary**

Lopez paced in the waiting room area, outside the emergency room door. He let this happen on his watch. There will be consequences. Ortega was first on his list. He popped his knuckles and wondered if he would be court-martialed as well.

Lopez pulled out his cell phone. "I want Sargento Ortega arrested."

He slammed his phone shut and continued to pace.

Vega and Mendez sat in the uncomfortable wood chairs watching the captain pace, his body tense and angry.

Lopez's cell phone rang for his attention. He pulled it out and walked to a window, away from the agents.

"Lopez."

Frustration filtered into Lopez's voice. "What do you mean you can't find… Then look for him outside the garrison. I am charging him with attempted murder. Round up all the soldiers involved in the incident. Hopefully, if Goren survives, he will be able to tell us more."

He walked back to the agents and dropped into a chair and waited. He should have paid closer attention to his detainee. In fact, his lack of attention to detail may cost Goren his life.

A haggard middle age man dressed in scrubs stepped into the waiting room. "Capitán Lopez?"

Lopez walked up to the man and shook his hand. "Capitán Lopez."

Vega and Mendez stood up and approached the doctor and captain.

"I am Dr. Espinosa." The doctor looked at the other two men.

Lopez nodded to the doctor. "These two men are AFI, special agents Vega and Mendez."

Dr. Espinosa nodded. "The patient is stable but critical. He is being taken to surgery now for a punctured lung and internal injuries. Dr. Delgado is performing the surgery. We will know more after he opens him up. If his condition improves, there are older injuries that will require attention."

Dr. Espinosa looked at Lopez. "Captain Lopez, did these injuries happen during detainment?"

"Yes."

Lopez let out a frustrated sigh. "Please document and time line all injuries. Treat this as a criminal investigation."

Lopez looked back to Vega and Mendez. "All evidence is to be handled by AFI. They will follow on with the investigation."

The doctor nodded. "If you will excuse me, I have paperwork to fill out. I will have someone bring it to you when I finish." The doctor shook everyone's hand and shuffled off.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Detective ****Odafin "Fin" Tutuola**** will be making an appearance in later chapters. I do not own this character and as you all know, I do not own the character Detective Robert "Bobby" Goren. Thanks for the loan! Having fun, please don't sue. All other characters are mine.**

**Please pause here to give thanks to the beta goddess, Bammi1. **

**Thanks for everyone's support and wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 17**

**Playa Del Carmen, ****Day 16**

Tejada finished up his calls. He mentally prepared himself for the day.

Odafin Tutuola, Goren's NYPD partner, will arrive around 2:00 pm in Cozumel.

Tejada looked at his watch, midnight, Sunday was already here.

Amelia's parents would arrive in Cancun today around 3:00 pm. His other two special agents in Cancun will pick them up and bring them to Cozumel.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. Tejada unlocked the door to an agent.

"The hard copies you requested, sir."

"Thank you."

Tejada opened the first folder, from Capitán Pablo Lopez, when his cell rang.

"Tejada" he listened to Vega relay Dr. Espinosa's assessment of Goren's condition.

Tejada frowned. He didn't expect Goren to be critical. "We will be there in about ninety minutes. I am bringing two agents to rotate shifts with you and Mendez. As soon as we get there, I want a full report and then you will be relieved."

Tejada closed his cell and picked up the hotel phone to call Amelia.

*************************************************************************************

Amelia grabbed the phone before it could ring twice. _They found Bobby!_ Her hands shook as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello."

Amelia groaned when Tejada told her about Bobby. She struggled to maintain a calm front.

"I'll be ready." Her voice cracked.

Marisol was already up grabbing Amelia's luggage and placing it on the bed.

Amelia handed the phone to Marisol.

Amelia quickly dressed and went into the bathroom. Her running shoes felt a little tight, but she felt she could walk better in them than her sandals.

Marisol looked at Amelia when she came out of the bathroom. "How's Bobby?"

A small tear ran down Amelia's cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "He is in surgery, his condition is critical."

"Amelia, is there anything I can do?"

"No. No thank you."

Marisol helped Amelia pack up.

"Tejada said I wouldn't be going with you. They have plenty of medics where you are going."

Amelia hugged Marisol. "Thank you for all of your help."

Marisol hugged her back. "Take care of yourself and your feet."

They heard a soft knock at the door. Marisol jumped up and unlocked the door.

Tejada stepped inside. He noticed Marisol in a large t-shirt with AFI in large letters on the front and shorts. Amelia was setting on the bed, sweater in hand, dressed in jeans, tank top and running shoes. Her two bags were packed on the bed.

"Amelia, are you ready**?**"

Amelia nodded.

He motioned for one of the agents to come inside and pick up the luggage. Tejada helped Amelia walk to the door. Outside a large SUV waited. The agent loaded the luggage in the back and got in on the driver's side.

Amelia looked back and waved bye to Marisol. Tejada helped her into the truck and got in on the other side.

They didn't go very far before the truck stopped. Amelia could hear the blades of a helicopter whirling outside. Tejada and the agents got out of the truck.

Amelia opened her door and started to get out. Tejada was already there to get her. "No arguments, I'm going to carry you to the helicopter." They rushed to the helipad and got into the helicopter. Tejada buckled her in, and then himself. They took off heading to the island of Cozumel.

*************************************************************************************

Vega, Mendez and Lopez headed to the surgical waiting room. There was a scattering of soldiers and family seated about the area. There were several uncomfortable looking sofas. Wooden tables and chairs were scattered throughout the room.

The men found a quiet area with tables and chairs.

"Vega."

"Mendez?"

"We left our briefcases in the break room. I'll go get them. Would anyone like coffee?"

Lopez looked at both men. "I'll arrange for coffee. Do you know the way to the break room?"

Mendez bit back a caustic remark and hid his annoyance. "Certainly."

Lopez made a call, asking for enough coffee, fresh fruit and bread for everyone in the room.

Before Mendez returned, a refreshment station was setup. Their table had a large insulated carafe of coffee and containers of cream and sugar.

Mendez plopped down the briefcases. He pulled out his laptop and set it up.

Vega poured him a cup of coffee, black, just the way Mendez liked it. He set the cup of coffee next his partner's laptop and gave Mendez the "behave" look.

Mendez focused on his reports, sipping the coffee.

Vega set back and ran his fingers through his hair. Tejada is expecting the reports. He needed to get started too. He pulled out his laptop and got to work.

Lopez stood up. "Excuse me. I need to follow up on a few things. If you need anything just ask the nurse at the desk."

The men stood up and shook Lopez's hand. They watched him leave.

Mendez looked at Vega. "Do you think he is involved?"

"No." Vega looked back at his laptop. "You got lost again."

"Yep."

Mendez finished his report and checked his watch, 1:45 am. Vega was still working on his laptop.

Mendez smiled. "I finally finished before you did."

Vega turned his laptop toward Mendez. "Solitaire. I finished thirty minutes ago."

"Damn, how do you finish so quickly?"

"Experience, now go check on Goren before the boss gets here."

Mendez got up and trotted over to the nurse's desk.

The nurse noticed Mendez get up. She picked up the phone and called into surgery.

Mendez reached the desk and waited for the nurse to get off the phone.

"Special Agent Mendez. Would you check on Robert Goren?"

The young nurse smile sweetly. "I anticipated your question. As of one minute ago, he is still in surgery. They have repaired the collapsed lung. They are currently closing up bleeders. They estimate another two hours minimum. Dr. Delgado's nurse said it is slow and go, but the patient is hanging on."

Mendez smiled back at the cute nurse. "Can you explain that in layman's terms?"

The nurse looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry, but Robert Goren has about a 50% chance of living through the surgery."

Mendez swallowed. Tejada was going to be disappointed.

"Excuse me Special Agent Mendez. If you relay this information to any family members, please just say it is slow because they are closing up bleeders."

"Thank you for your help." Mendez forced a smile and left to tell Vega.

As Mendez approached, Vega could tell by the look on his partner's face that the news wasn't good.

Mendez sat down. "They estimate another two hours. There is about a 50% chance he will make it through the surgery."

Vega looked up to see Tejada pushing Amelia Ackerman in a wheel chair toward them.

"Mendez, you've got two seconds to wipe that look off your face."

Mendez busied himself with the laptop and didn't look up until Vega stood up to shake the boss's hand.

Mendez looked up and gave Amelia a warm smile. He stood up and shook Tejada's hand.

"What is the latest news?"

Mendez looked at Tejada and Amelia. "I just checked a few minutes ago. They have repaired the collapsed lung and estimate another two hours to close up bleeders."

Amelia steadied herself. "Two more hours? How long has he been in surgery?"

"They took him into surgery sometime after midnight."

Tejada looked at Vega. "Vega would you mind sitting with Amelia? I need to find Captain Lopez, Mendez you come with me."

Tejada touched Amelia's shoulder. "Amelia, we need to get an update on the investigation. I'll be back in a little while."

Amelia looked at her feet. She didn't trust herself to remain strong if she had to look at anyone.

She spoke softly. "Sure."

Once Tejada got Mendez out of the sight of Amelia, he stopped.

Mendez sighed. "They give him a 50% chance of surviving the surgery."

Tejada stood quietly for a moment. "Did Goren say anything?"

"No sir. By the time we found him, he was delirious and unresponsive. When we tried to get him onto a stretcher, he fought us until he passed out. He looked really bad."

"Let's find Captain Lopez."

"Yes sir, I think he is interrogating the soldiers' responsible. Sergeant Ortega, the commanding officer, is AWOL."

Tejada walked down the hall until he found a nurse's desk outside "ICU" the Intensive Care Unit.

"Excuse me, I am Special Agent Tejada. Would you find Captain Lopez for me?"

"Yes sir, I will call his secretary."

The nurse placed a call. She hung up the receiver. "If you wait here sir, Captain Lopez will be here in a few minutes."

Tejada began pacing the waiting area outside of ICU.

"Special Agent in Charge, Carlos Tejada." Tejada looked around and saw a uniformed officer addressing him.

"Hi. I am Captain Lopez." He extended his hand to Tejada.

Tejada shook his hand. "It is nice to meet you. I understand you've met Special Agent Mendez."

"Yes." Lopez shook Mendez's hand.

"Let's go to my office and talk."

The men settled into the office. Captain Lopez sat in his chair, exhausted.

"I'm sorry gentleman. This incident has been a very disturbing for me and the PFP."

Tejada was at the end of his patience, tired, worried and mad. "Spit it out Captain."

"Yes sir. So far I have interviewed all of the soldiers involved in the incident, individually. They all claim they did not use excessive force. The detainee should have only sustained bruises.

Lopez looked at Tejada to see if he believed the information at hand. The man had a great poker face.

Lopez continued. "I interviewed the men who found Robert Goren in the jungle. They reported injuries on his back and bruises on his abdomen. They believed he had been tortured for drug theft or disobedience. They found him helping one of Suarez wounded soldiers and assumed he was associated with Suarez gang. The soldiers have stated that Goren tried to identify himself and was stopped by Sergeant Ortega."

Tejada leaned forward, rubbing his forehead. "So, what you are saying is that Goren was already in bad shape when your men used force to subdue him."

Lopez looked at his desk and touched the reports on his desk. He steeled himself not to push the papers around or get up and start pacing.

"Yes. Sergeant Ortega did not inform the soldiers in detainment of Goren's previous injuries. The soldiers assumed he was suffering from withdrawal and became agitated. When they heard him yelling, they came to his cell finding him sitting on top of his battered cell mate."

"I am as much to blame as my men. When I first saw Goren, he was filthy, his hair and beard unkempt. He looked every bit the addict suffering from withdrawal. I didn't even stop to check his condition because I trusted my men not to cause undo harm. I had no idea he was seriously injured, previous to the altercation."

Mendez shifted in his seat. "Sir, may I speak?"

Tejada looked at Mendez. "You thought the same when you saw Goren."

"Yes sir. As bad off as he was, he tried to fight us. If I hadn't known any better, I would say he was crazy or on PCP."

Tejada looked at Lopez. "Everything you have said confirms what Amelia Ackerman has told me about Goren's previous condition before entering your facility. However, I have questions about Sergeant Ortega, who was the officer in charge when Goren was found. Why didn't he report Goren's identity, and why did he allow his men to use batons on an injured man?"

"Good question. We are still looking for him and the tourist, Niguel Cruz, who filed a complaint against Goren."

Tejada stood up. "I will lay you odds 10 to 1 that Niguel Cruz and Sergeant Ortega are associated with Suarez."

Lopez looked up at Tejada. "I hope to God Goren survives, I feel personally responsible for his current condition."

Tejada held out his hand. "As would I… in your situation." The men shook hands.

Tejada and Mendez stood up to leave. Tejada looked back at Lopez. "I trust I have your support to provide protection for Goren and the Ackerman family."

Lopez nodded. "Absolutely!"

Tejada and Mendez left the office and headed back to the surgical waiting area.

*************************************************************************************

Amelia felt restless sitting in the wheel chair. Vega wasn't sure what he could do to entertain her. He tried giving her his computer to play solitaire, but she refused.

Vega felt relieved when Special Agents Benet and Roca arrived.

"Ms. Ackerman, may I introduce you to Special Agents Benet and Roca."

Amelia smiled at the two men in suits. "Call me Amelia, we met on the way to Cozumel, but we haven't been formally introduced."

Agent Benet handed Amelia her sweater. "Nice to see you again… Amelia. You luggage is at a hotel close to the Garrison."

"Special Agent Vega, we have reserved a room for you and Mendez."

"Thanks guys. We are waiting for Goren to get out of surgery."

"Oh, look who is here. The gang is all together." Tejada and Mendez joined the group with handshakes and smiles all around.

Amelia felt lost among the camaraderie in the room.

Captain Lopez entered the room. The men calmed down and Tejada made introductions. More hand shaking and the conversation moved toward the case.

Amelia looked toward the doors of surgery. She had enough of intrigue and drug cartels. All she cared about was Bobby. It was after 4:00 am and still, no word. If she stared at the doors long enough… oh thank God, someone was pushing the doors open.

A man in scrubs walked out of the doors toward Captain Lopez. "I am Dr. Delgado."

Lopez shook the doctor's hand and led him toward Amelia and the agents. "How is Robert Goren?"

"The surgery to repair his lung was successful. We have stopped the internal bleeding, which was extremely difficult. His condition is critical and he faces more challenges. Due to blood loss, his wounds and exposure, infection has found its way into his blood stream which has led to sepsis. At this point in time, sepsis concerns us the most, but I believe we caught it early. We have put him on a ventilator, and a regiment of broad spectrum antibiotics. His kidneys are compromised and he may need dialysis."

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry but he has slipped into a coma."

Amelia gasped. "Why is he in a coma? Does he have a brain injury?"

Dr. Delgado gently patted Amelia on the shoulder hoping to comfort her. "He has a slight concussion, but he is in a coma due to the sepsis."

Dr. Delgado looked at the men, leaving his hand on Amelia's shoulder. "There are many injuries. I found four dislodged ribs, and six broken ribs. As you can guess, the broken ribs caused the internal injuries. His right hand has eight broken bones and a fractured radius, which will require surgery. He'll have to wait for the surgery on his right hand until he is stabile. I could go on if you like, but I think it would be better if I give you a list and timeline of injuries tomorrow."

Amelia looked up at the doctor. "When can I see him?"

The doctor rubbed his face. "Visitors are not allowed while he is in recovery. When he is settled in ICU, he can have visitors."

"Are you his next of kin?"

Amelia shook her head.

Tejada spoke up. "We have notified NYPD and they are sending his partner. His partner has his medical proxy. Evidently there are no family members listed in his personnel file for contact."

"If you will excuse me, I must get back to my patients."

The doctor smiled at Amelia. "I will look for you in the ICU waiting room, when Goren is ready for visitors."

"Thank you."

Tejada turned to his men. "Mendez and Vega, I need your reports. Benet and Roca will relieve you. I want you in ICU at 1500 hours tomorrow."

Mendez and Vega handed their reports on floppy disks to Tejada. Both smiled at Amelia as they left.

Tejada placed the disks in his briefcase.

Lopez spoke up. "I'll arrange a secure area in ICU, and I will check back with you later."

The remaining four headed to the ICU waiting room.

At this hour of the morning, only a couple of soldiers were in the ICU waiting room.

Tejada helped Amelia to one of the couches. He plopped down on a neighboring couch** and** fell into a light sleep. The two agents sat in chairs keeping an eye on their boss and Amelia while they slept.

Dr. Delgado came into the waiting room and saw the two sleeping.

He whispered to Benet. "They look so exhausted. I hate to wake them up."

Amelia's head popped up. "Is Bobby ok?"

Tejada jumped and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, he is resting. You can see him now. Follow me."

Amelia got up, slowly putting weight on her battered feet. Tejada grabbed her arm. "No, you stay in the wheel chair."

"Yes, Special Agent Grumpy."

Tejada wheeled Amelia to Bobby's ICU room. A nurse was in the room checking vitals and updating the chart. She handed the chart to the doctor and smiled. The doctor looked over the chart and looked at his patient.

He turned to Tejada and Amelia, frustration in his voice. "There is nothing more we can do for now except hope.

"If you will excuse me, I hear a bed calling my name." The doctor gave Amelia and Tejada a tired smileand walked out.

Since she had met Bobby, he had been subjected to so much. He had dark shadows under his eyes and his skin shallow and gray. His body appeared thin and weak. His mood was either apologetic or stoic.

Amelia looked at Bobby in the hospital bed. He was hooked up to a ventilator and other various pieces of medical equipment. Typically a man in his current condition, pale white and tubes and gadget snaking around everywhere would look scary. To her, he looked peaceful with great care given to his physical needs. To see him properly treated was a tremendous relief.

Tejada wheeled Amelia as close as he could to Bobby's bed. She stared at the steady rise and fall of his chest with the help of the ventilator. Tejada pulled a chair up next to Amelia.

"Thank you, Carlos. Now he is getting the care he needs."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews and everyone's support. Bammi1 is the best beta ever!**

**Chapter 18**

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary**, **Sunday morning Day 16**

Tejada quietly paced the room. He read through all of the reports and files accumulated on Goren's and Tony Ackerman's case. He interviewed Amelia and got her statement to the steady pace of the ventilator. She maintained her calm through most of the interview. Only an occasional crack of her voice or a small tear betrayed her anguish, her loss. She was completely exhausted by the end of the interview and laid her head near Goren's hand, falling asleep.

Tejada rubbed his head. When was the last time he slept in a bed, for more than an hour?

A nurse came in tocheck Goren's vitals. Amelia raised her head and watched the nurse perform her duties.

The large nurse looked over Tejada and Amelia and frowned. "You two look like death warmed over. Mr. Goren will need your help when he comes out of the coma, but that will be several hours at the earliest. I suggest you get your rest now, because he will need you later."

Tejada nodded. "Amelia, we do need some rest. Your parents will be here this afternoon. You should get some sleep before they arrive."

"But Bobby, he'll be alone."

Tejada smiled at Amelia. "No, he won't be alone. Benet and Roca are here to watch over him. Let's get some rest. We'll meet your parents later and you can come back and see Bobby."

Amelia wanted to stay, but she knew Bobby was safe. He wouldn't need her for a while.

"Will Benet and Roca talk to him? Will they tell him he is safe?"

Tejada nodded. "They are good men. They know Goren needs to feel safe. I will explain to them that they need to talk to him. They will call us immediately if there is a change in his condition. OK?"

Amelia thought for a minute. "Once we get to the hotel, no more wheel chair or carrying. I can walk!"

"Deal, you rest and I will help only when you ask."

"Deal."

Amelia reached over and touched Bobby's arm. "I'm going to get some sleep. Remember you are safe. You are in a hospital. You are going to be ok."

Amelia gave him a light squeeze. "I will be back, I promise. No one will keep me from coming back!"

*************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary**

In the early afternoon hours, Special Agent Roca heard footsteps at the door. He stood up ready for trouble. A solidly built black man with a pony tail stepped into the room. Roca pulled his gun and pointed it at the man. He looked every bit the upscale gang banger.

The man held his hands up, palms facing Roca with a badge displayed in one palm. His eyes were on Goren. "Oh my god!"

"Let me see some ID." Roca growled.

"Hey, I've been through this with your partner."

The man could barely pull his eyes away from the bed as he groped for his ID. He handed it to Roca. Checking it carefully, he handed it back to Detective Tutuola.

The detective pocketed the ID. "Call me Fin." He held out his hand to shake. Roca shook the offered hand.

"Special Agent Roca"

"Thanks for looking out for my partner."

Fin walked over to Bobby's side. "Fuck. I knew it was bad, but I guess…. He is a fighter. He never gives up. You hear me Bobby, don't give up or I will kick your ass."

Fin looked at Bobby's covered body and watched the regulated breaths aided by the ventilator.

"Shit man, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Fin turned away biting back his fear and trying for a positive approach.

"Oh yea, the Captain and Chief of Ds sends you their regards. Let's just hope they don't decide to show up. That would bust up this little nurse party you've got going on. I brought you a few books from your apartment. They are in the rental car." The only answer Fin got was the rise and fall of Bobby's chest.

Fin rubbed his neck and reached out to Bobby's left arm. He gave it a squeeze and looked at the bandaged, battered body of his partner.

"Hey Bobby, I'm sorry, I should have been there. You told me you thought someone was watching you. I believed you, but you blew me off when I wanted to help catch the guy. You said you can take care of yourself. Yea, I see how well that turned out."

"You know, I'm gonna kick your ass anyway when you get out of this hospital. You are one stubborn son of a bitch. You are the smartest person I ever met, but sometimes… You can be a complete idiot!"

So much for the positive approach, Fin shook his head and fought back the tears. "Fuck Bobby! You've been gone over two weeks. We turned that stink hole of a city upside down looking for your sorry ass."

Fin rubbed his eyes, his frustration getting the better of him. "Hey man… I… left your books and magazines in the car. I think it would be better if I read to you rather than give you a hard time."

Fin headed toward the door then stopped and turned around. "God damnit, you scared the hell out of me." He left in a huff.

Roca looked at Goren. "If he ranted at me like that, I think I would want to disappear for few weeks too."

Fin returned a little later with a handful of books and magazines. His eyes were red and he sniffled a little bit. He put the books down on the bedside table next to Roca.

"Hey man, you must be tired, why don't you head out and catch a few winks. I've got my partner covered."

Roca had a good feeling about Fin. He felt he could trust him to take care of Goren. "Do you have your piece?"

"Yea, I'm carrying."

"I'll be outside with my partner. Let us know if you need anything."

Roca left Fin alone with Goren.

Fin sat down in the chair and looked at the books he took from Bobby's apartment. "Lamb, The Gospel According to Biff, Christ's Childhood Pal." Now that sounds like an interesting book. Fin opened the book and began reading to Bobby. The nurses could hear Fin laughing from the nurse's station.

Within a few minutes, several curious nurses and the agents gathered in Bobby's room to listen to Fin read. They all laughed and chuckled enjoying the book.

The mood of the room was light and cheery as Bobby felt lost in his own body. He wanted to live, to join Fin and the nurses and enjoy one of his favorite books.

_I'm here Fin. _

*****************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary**

After having a good night's rest and a large delicious lunch, Vega and Mendez arrived in ICU. They could hear laughter coming from Goren's area. Curiously, they opened the door, Mendez stepped in first. He saw Roca and a couple of nurses laughing at a strange man seated by Goren's bed. Everyone's head snapped toward him.

As he stepped further in he felt the barrel of a gun against his head. "Shit Mendez, Don't you knock?"

Benet lowered his gun and put it away. "Next time identify yourself before you enter."

Mendez smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just testing your reflexes Benet."

Vega stepped into the room with his hands up and a large grin on his face. "Please don't shoot me Mr. AFI man!"

Roca stepped up to the men and shook their hands.

"Let me introduce Detective Tutuola from the NYPD."

Fin stood up and shook Vega and Mendez hands. "Just call me Fin. I'm Bobby's partner."

"Thanks for finding him."

The men nodded.

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. An older looking nurse bearing a tense authoritative air entered the room. She put her hands on her hips and looked about the room giving the nurses and the AFI a stern stare.

"What is going on in this room? I can hear you down the hallway."

She shot daggers at the nurses. "I have been looking for you, now get back to work."

The nurses hurried out of the room. She turned her attention to the agents.

"Two visitors and at a time, this man needs to rest. I don't care how important you think you are; in my hospital you follow my rules."

She inspected Fin. "Are you the man charming my nurses away from their posts?"

Fin looked at his feet. "Sorry ma'am, I was reading to Bobby and …"

"I don't care what you were doing; just don't start another party in this room."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you his next of kin?"

Fin nodded. "I have his medical proxy, his family is not available."

The nurse raised a sympathetic smile. "My name is Rachelle De La Rosa. I am the head nurse for ICU."

Fin gave her his most charming smile. "Fin Tutuola."

Nurse De La Rosa waggled her finger at Fin. "Don't you try charming me, just look out for your friend."

"Now, how many agents does it take to guard this man?"

Vega cleared his throat. "Two agents at all times."

"So why do I see four agents?"

"Shift change."

"Well two of you need to leave." She turned away from the men and headed to her patient.

The four agents quietly stepped outside the door to finish their updates and hand off.

Fin sat down next to Bobby and watched the nurse check his bandages. She frowned at his surgical incisions. She gently cleaned the blood and swabbed the area.

"Nurse De La Rosa, why is there still some bleeding? He hasn't moved."

"A little seepage is common. Have you spoken with his doctor?"

"No ma'am, not yet. I trust you know more about your patient then a doctor that spends 10 minutes looking at charts and checking vitals."

A slight smile touched her lips. "In most cases you might be right, but I have had Mr. Goren in my care for a few hours. Dr. Delgado was in surgery with him for over four hours. He'll make his rounds this afternoon."

Fin reached out and gave Bobby's arm a light squeeze. "I've heard the highlights, but I don't understand. Why is he ina coma and why did the surgery take four hours?"

The large nurse sighed and lightly wiped Bobby's head. "Do you know about sepsis?"

Fin searched his memory. "I know it's bad, blood poisoning or something like that."

The nurse nodded. "It isn't exactly blood poisoning, but some people do call it that incorrectly. He has an infection that is making it difficult for his blood to clot and causing inflammation throughout his body. The infection causes his body temperature to drop, which is why he is covered with a K-Thermia warmer. We know the pathogen causing the infection, so he is getting the antibiotics he needs. We are carefully watching for organ distress."

She prodded and poked around some of the tubing and checked the ventilator. "Agitation, confusion and coma are common with sepsis. He will need someone he knows and trusts when he comes out of the coma."

Fin tried to wrap his head around the information. "You know, if anybody can fight their way out of this, it is Bobby. I am here for him. I'll do everything I can to help."

Nurse De La Rosa gave Fin a caring smile. "You are already helping him. Keep talking and reading to him."

She walked over and patted Fin's back. "If you can put a smile on the faces of those ill tempered agents, then I'm sure you are the medicine he needs. I'll try to be a little more understanding."

Fin placed his hand over hers. "Call him Bobby."

"Ok, you two can call me Rachelle."

Rachelle filled out the chart at the foot of Bobby's bed. "Bobby, I'll be back to check on you later."

"Fin, try to keep it down in here."

"You got it Rachelle!"

Fin picked up the book. "Let's see**, **where did we leave off? Oh, here it is. _You're not exactly the brightest halo in the bunch_."

Fin chuckled, "I love this book!"

*************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Hotel**

Amelia managed to get some sleep. She woke up several times trembling from nightmares about Bobby and Tony. She could still hear Tony's screams echoing in her ears. She shivered and pulled the covers over her head. The tears she had been holding back all night flowed freely. She mourned the loss of her meddlesome loving brother.

She remembered his handsome smile, adventurous soul and open curiosity about nature and people. She could not imagine what the world would be like without her brother.

Even though they hid their pain from her, she knew her parents were suffering. Tony was a wonderful son. He and dad had the normal spats and sometimes loud disagreements. No matter the issue or great divide of opinion, they always treated each other with respect.

Amelia gave up on sleeping. She took a long shower. Going through her luggage, she found supplies for her healing feet. She carefully cleaned the scratches and wrapped her feet.

She sat on the bed, thinking she should eat, but she didn't have an appetite. Glancing at the clock she noted it was only three. She wondered how Bobby was doing. Carlos gave her the number to the nurse's station. She picked up the phone and called.

"ICU"

"Hi, I am calling to check on the status of Robert Goren."

"What is your name please?"

"Amelia Ackerman." Amelia could hear the rustling of papers.

"Yes, I see you here on the list. Hold on, let me look at his chart. He is still critical but stable. We check on him every fifteen minutes and the last check shows no changes."

"Is there someone with him?"

"Yes, men from AFI and Odafin Tutuola are in his room."

"Thank you."

Amelia hung up the phone. Bobby's partner was with him. She was glad someone he knew and trusted was watching over him.

A soft knock at Amelia's door drew her attention. She gingerly walked to the door and looked through the keyhole to see Carlos.

"Amelia, it is Carlos. May I come in?"

Amelia unlocked the door and let him inside. She walked back and sat on the edge of the bed. Tejada walked in looking refreshed and well rested.

He smiled pleasantly at Amelia, taking in her appearance. She looked tired and vulnerable.

"Your parents have landed in Cancun. My agents are driving them to Playa del Carmen, where a boat will be waiting to bring them to Cozumel."

He wasn't sure if she was happy or sad. "Thank you Carlos."

Tejada's cell phone rang. He pulled it from his suit jacket.

"Tejada."

"Yes, she is here."

"Amelia, your parents are on the phone. I'll be outside when you finish."

Amelia's hand trembled as she held the phone to her ear.

"Mom?"

Tejada stepped out to give her some privacy.

*************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary**

Vega stepped inside the room. Fin looked up and Vega motioned for him to continue reading.

Fin shook his head. "When you come into the room, talk to Bobby. He can hear you. Right, partner?"

Vega looked confused. "What am I suppose to say?"

He stepped up to Bobby's bed and looked at the comatose man.

"Look, call him Bobby. Talk to him as if he was Mendez, or one of your buddies. He needs to learn your voice and know that you care."

Vega nodded. "Hey Bobby, you look like crap. Fin is going to steal all the nurses if you don't wake up soon. He is making Mendez jealous. Mendez is out there now chatting up the pretty one that wears the butterfly barrette. Oh… I want you to know, you are safe and I am looking out for you."

Fin smiled at Vega. "You're getting it. Make sure your buddies talk to him too."

Mendez gave Bobby a light brush on the shoulder and sat down in the chair by the door. Fin picked up the book and continued reading.

A light tap at the door brought the men out of the adventures of Biff. Tejada and Amelia stepped inside. Fin and Mendez stood up to greet them.

Fin offered his hand to Amelia. "Hi, I'm Fin, Bobby's partner."

Amelia took his hand to shake and found herself encircled by a warm hug.

Fin stepped back. "Thanks for looking after my partner." He guided her toward Bobby's side.

Amelia reached out and lightly touched Bobby's face. "Hey, Bobby, I am back. Have they been taking good care of you? My parents will be here soon. They are looking forward to meeting you."

She sat down and continued to talk.

Fin motioned for the men to follow him outside. "Let's give them a little time together."

Fin closed the door.

Tejada stepped forward extending his hand to Fin. "Special Agent, Carlos Tejada."

Fin shook his hand. "Thanks for finding my partner."

Fin smiled. "Don't expect a hug from me. I save them for the pretty ladies."

Mendez approached the group with an older couple and agents Ortiz and Medina.

Special Agent Ortiz stepped forward and shook Tejada's hand.

"Let me introduce you to Ms. Ackerman's parents, Allan and Janice Ackerman. This is Special Agent in Charge, Carlos Tejada"

A tall slender confident man, with salt and pepper hair and light green eyes grasped Tejada's hand firmly.

"Thanks for saving our daughter."

Tejada smiled at the man. "You should thank Robert Goren. He got her out of that place."

Tejada turned his attention to Janice Ackerman. A stylish attractive woman, in her late fifties, held out her hand. Amelia's eyes smiled back at him.

She shook his hand firmly. "Amelia has told us all about you and Bobby. Thank you Carlos, for taking such good care of our daughter."

A large nurse approached the group with a frown on her face. "What are all you people doing here? This is ICU. You need to take this to the waiting room."

She looked around and spotted Fin. "I should have known. Fin, I told you to keep it down."

Fin smiled sheepishly.

Rachelle put her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that little boy innocent look!"

The group stared at the women frozen in place. "Everybody move to the waiting room. Now!"

Mendez and Vega stood guard at the door as the rest shamefully shuffled off to the waiting room.

Fin muttered under his breath. "She should take a pill for that."

TBC

"**Lamb, the Gospel according to Biff, Christ's Childhood Pal" is written by Christopher Moore and published in 2002. I realize the book does not belong in 1998. I thought about using other books, but I stuck with this one. If I was in a coma, near death, I would want someone to read it to me. So it stays. I love this book!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary**, **Tuesday Morning Day 18**

Amelia stood outside Bobby's hospital door. Her parents wanted her to go back with them for Tony's funeral. She couldn't let them down. They needed her and she needed to see Tony put to rest. She shook her head and entered the room.

Fin looked up and frowned at Amelia's troubled face. "Are you ok? Come here and talk to me."

Fin reached out and embraced her. Amelia felt herself give in to the tears. Fin guided her over to the chair. She sat down and covered her face.

Fin handed her a tissue. "Here, talk to me and Bobby about it."

Amelia wiped her tears and reached out to touch Bobby's hand. His left hand and wrist were no longer bandaged. The superficial wounds were pink and healing, the bruising was losing its deep color. She wrapped her hand around his.

"I'm so sorry Bobby. I have to go back to New York." She looked into his face and touched his chin where there was once a beard.

Fin reached over and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Fin.

"I don't want to leave you. I have to go back for the funeral. Mom and Dad need me."

"Amelia, you know it's the right thing to do and so does Bobby."

"I know. It's just hard to leave him in this condition. I'll be back in a few days."

Amelia let go of Bobby's hand. She stood up and whispered in Bobby's ear. "I'll be back, I promise."

Dr. Delgado entered the room for his morning rounds. He studied the chart and listened to Bobby's lungs. Dr. Delgado looked at Amelia and Fin.

He noticed Amelia looking upset. He put on his best doctor smile to deliver them some good news.

"Bobby's white blood cell count is down and his vitals are improving. His body temperature is still a problem, but the antibiotics are working. He's starting to take a few breaths on his own. His condition is improving."

Amelia and Fin felt relief. This was the first sign that Bobby was beginning to improve.

"I'll go out on a limb here and say I'm optimistic about his condition."

Amelia smile sweetly at the doctor and looked back at Bobby. "Did you hear that, Bobby? Dr. Delgado is optimistic."

Dr. Delgado smiled back. "Bobby, I'll check on you this afternoon."

Amelia watched the doctor leave. She leaned over and gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back, Bobby."

She gave Fin a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of him!"

Fin smiled. "Don't worry, you know I will. You have the numbers, call any time."

"I will, Fin."

Amelia gave Bobby one more long look and left the room.

Fin sat down and looked at Bobby. "It's just us roosters now.

*************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary,**** lunch time.**

Fin, Vega and Mendez sat around Bobby's room enjoying some delicious tamales Vega got from a street vender in town.

Vega was grinning at the men. "I tell you they make the best tamales in town! They are just like the ones in Mexico City. The recipe has been handed down for several generations."

Fin grinned. "Yea, and the daughter is drop dead gorgeous."

Vega smirked. "What are you, psychic?"

Mendez put down his tamale and looked at Bobby. "Something is wrong with Bobby."

Fin jumped up and rushed to Bobby's side. Bobby was choking, his breathing labored. Fin pushed the nurse call button. Before he could curse at the lack of response, two nurses rushed in.

Rachelle was close behind them. "A doctor is on his way."

She looked at Bobby. "He's fighting the respirator. She went through the menus on the respirator display. He has been takinghis own breaths most of the time. Let's pull it."

The nurses removed the ventilator tube. Rachelle listened closely to Bobby's lungs.

Dr. Delgado rushed into the room and removed his stethoscope and listened. He pulled back the blanket and watched Bobby's labored breaths. He checked the respirator display.

"Good call, Nurse De La Rosa. His lungs are clear and he's fighting to breath own his own. I wasn't expecting this so quickly."

The doctor settled in a chair and watched Bobby and the monitors. "I'm going to watch him for a little while and see how he does. Get me a fresh setup in case he requires intubation again."

The nurses left the room. Once the door closed the doctor spoke up. "Are those the tamales from Calle 5 and Avenida 10?"

"Vega, give the man a tamale."

Dr. Delgado smelled the offered tamale. "Bobby, you have great timing!"

*************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary, afternoon rounds.**

Dr. Delgado made a note on the chart.

"Fin, as Bobby's medical proxy, I'm asking you if we can lower the doses of pain killers and stop the sedatives until he regains consciousness."

Fin turned and looked at Bobby. "Dr. Delgado, what if Bobby is feeling pain?"

Dr. Delgado cleared his throat, he hated this part. "He's in pain. If we give him a high dose of pain killers or sedate him, he will be slow to come out of the coma."

Fin shook his head. "That just seems wrong."

"I understand. I feel the same way. If it makes you feel any better, he will not remember the pain he suffered during the coma."

"Yea, thanks doc." Fin rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn, Bobby."

"Fin, he's recovering quickly. The faster he comes out of the coma, the less likely he will suffer long term effects."

Fin thought it over. "I trust you to do the right thing by Bobby. I'll sign off on it."

He took the paperwork from Dr. Delgado and added his signature.

Dr. Delgado walked out while Roca slipped inside.

He walked up to Fin and Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, how's everything today. You know that nurse with the butterfly barrette? I saw her kissing some guy in the parking lot. Mendez is going to go crazy. He has been chatting her up for days. Vega found this seafood place that serves great margaritas and swordfish. None of that tourist crap."

Mendez rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair by the door.

"Hey man, you're getting better at talking to Bobby, but can the attitude. He knows the difference."

"Oh, I forgot. Bobby, you might want to hear this too. Tejada and Lopez have put together a very strong case against Suarez and Ortega."

Fin chuckled, "AFI rocks man!"

Fin started reading to Bobby "Of Mice and Men." Fin became so engrossed in the book he didn't notice Bobby's fingers twitched.

_Through the haze of pain Bobby could hear Fin reading. His right hand was blazing… his chest ached… his back… what was happening? What is Fin doing here? He was there when we nicked Suarez. He got Fin too. Beep.… beep.… beep.… I'm alive in the clinic? God it hurts. How did they get Fin? No... Fin… dangerous!_

Fin jerked when he saw a small movement from Bobby. "Hey partner, are you with us?" Fin pressed the nurse call button.

_Fin run… Get away… Suarez will… will… hurts… he hurts... run Fin… I'm not worth it!_

"Are you hurting?" A large shudder acknowledged Fin's question. Bobby was trembling in the bed. His eyes closed and his face was pinched with pain.

A thin voice came through the speaker on the wall. "May I help you?"

Fin frowned, "Yes, he seems to be waking up and I think he is in pain."

_Fin run… get away… a good man… I'm not worth it… broken… tired… so tired… hot… burning. Beep…. beep.... beep...._

Within a minute, a couple of nurses rushed through the door. Bobby was becoming more agitated, his body tense.

"Mr. Goren, can you hear me?" The nurse reached out and touched Bobby's shoulder. Bobby groaned louder. He tried to pull away from her touch.

_No… Don't touch me. Beep... beep... beep... _

"Mr. Goren, Dr. Delgado will be here in a couple of minutes." The nurses tried to keep Bobby still, speaking softly to him. Bobby's mouth moved but no words came out. He was too weak to offer much resistance.

_Get off me… don't… don't! Beep.. beep.. beep.._

Dr. Delgado entered the room and checked the chart, then looked at the heart rate on the monitor. "Bobby, can you hear me? You're ok. You're in a hospital."

_No…… Not ok… Go away…. No more… Beep. beep. beep._

Bobby, I am Dr Delgado. Fin's here too. Open your eyes.

_Who… No Fin… Not Fin… a good man… Fin run… Why??? Beep beep beep_

Dr. Delgado frowned. "His heart rate is too high. We need to sedate him. Fin, talk to him."

Fin reached for Bobby's left hand. "Bobby calm down. You're in a hospital. You are safe!"

_No… Fin is not here. Hallucination from fever…. I am in the clinic… Where is Justin? Infection from sea water… God it hurts. HURTS…_

"Bobby, I'm here, partner. You're safe." Fin saw the nurse rush in and give Bobby a shot in the IV portal.

"Hang in there, Bobby. They're giving you something. You're going to be ok."

_No… not ok… never… ok… will never be ok. Beep.. beep.. beep.. noo… not… ok… beep.... beep.... beep…. never….. o… k… hurts…_

"Dr. Delgado, what happened? Is he out of the coma?"

Dr. Delgado looked at Fin. "He was starting to come out of the coma and he went into tachycardia, rapid heartbeat. This could be caused by either an emotional or a physical problem. Tachycardia is typical with sepsis, but this is the first time we have seen this symptom. I would've expected it earlier."

"Emotionally and physically, he's been through a very traumatic experience. He could've had a panic attack."

"We'll continue to monitor him. If the tachycardia occurs while he's asleep, then we will need to perform tests on his heart."

Dr. Delgado looked at the EKG closely. "Bobby, your heart looks good from here. Maybe I'm taking you off the meds too quickly, or you are in a big hurry."

Fin looked at Bobby. He had a very bad feeling. He was so worried about Bobby's physical condition, he didn't even think about the emotional side of his ordeal. As strong as Bobby seemed to be, everyone had a breaking point.

Bobby's face began to relax, he was still trembling, and his movements slowed down. His eyes fluttered and the tension drained from his body.

Dr. Delgado finished his examination and made notes in the chart.

"Fin, I've left instructions for the nurses to administer sedatives and painkillers as needed. As much as I would hate to, we may need to restrain him, if he becomes violent. I don't want any of my staff injured."

Fin shook his head. "That would be a very bad for Bobby. I'll talk him down if he gets out of hand."

"He is still too weak to hurt anyone now, but as his strength improves, he could hurt someone. As long as you're here, and can protect the staff, then I won't order the restraints."

"That's a deal doc. I'll be here or one of the agents." Fin smiled at the doctor and shook his hand.

Dr. Delgado smiled back at Fin and left to check on his next patient.

*****************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary**, **Wednesday Morning Day 19**

Fin stayed with Bobby all night. The PFP soldiers brought him a cot, pillow and a blanket. Fin didn't want to leave him alone with strangers. All of the men have spent time with Bobby and read to him. Fin just wasn't sure it would be enough if Bobby was delusional.

Bobby was delusional and agitated before he fell into a coma. The odds were high he would come out of the coma the same way.

Fin paced the room watching Bobby.

Mendez was babbling about something. "I've got it covered Fin, I'll ask….."

"Bobby?" Fin looked directly into Bobby's open eyes. Feeling startled and pleased, Fin reached for Bobby's hand. Fin saw nothing in his eyes.

"Bobby, talk to me." Fin felt panic rise from his feet to his trembling voice. "Please, Bobby, you're scaring me! Talk to me buddy."

_Fin? I'm safe? Why do I feel so sluggish? _

Bobby blinked and recognition crept into his eyes, a small smile tugged at his lips. His voice failed him. Fin felt Bobby's hand grasp his into a tight squeeze.

"Ow. They said you'd be weak. I should know better, now let go of my hand before you break it."

Bobby blinked and slowly released Fin's hand.

"Bobby, you're safe. You're in a hospital getting the medical treatment you need. You're going to be ok. Do you understand?"

_I can hear you Fin. I'll nod. Concentrate, move head._

Fin peered nervously at Bobby looking for any movement. Bobby blinked and moved his head.

Mendez retrieved a cup of water with a straw. "Fin, elevate his head so he can have some water."

Fin found the bed controls that raised the head board.

_Hurts… water would feel good. _

Fin held the straw up to Bobby's lips. Bobby's eyes seemed dull and unfocused.

_Got to open lips... sip water… concentrate._

Bobby blinked and his lips parted. Fin gently moved the straw past Bobby's lips. It took a few attempts before he could suck the water from the straw. The water passed through the straw and into his mouth, but Bobby didn't swallow at first.

_Oh that feels good… now swallow… swallow._

Fin let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when Bobby finally swallowed the water.

"Way to go, big man."

_Tired… hurt… pain…_

Bobby's eyes closed.

Mendez and Fin exchanged concerned looks. "Is he asleep, Fin?"

"No, his breathing is labored. He's in pain." Fin pushed the nurse call button.

_Yes... Fin… hurts…_

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Bobby is awake. I think he is in pain."

"I'll call the doctor and be there in a minute."

Fin looked at Bobby. His breathing was becoming more erratic. "Bobby, they'll fix you right up, just hang in there."

The nurse came in and checked Bobby over. "Dr. Delgado is on his way. He asked that I wait until he gets here before administering the pain medicine."

She picked up Bobby's chart and glanced at the latest information. "His heart rate is normal for his condition and his body temperature has remained fairly stable in the past day. His white blood cell count is still high, but has been steadily decreasing over the past couple of days. Bobby is doing very well." She smiled at the two concerned faces staring back at her.

Dr. Delgado walked in the door a little out of breath. "Rachelle, how is our patient?"

"He's improving and conscious."

"Well let's see, shall we." Dr. Delgado leaned over Bobby. "Bobby, I need to check how you are doing." Bobby slowly opened his eyes, struggling to focus.

_Look at the doctor, the light hurts. Stop flashing the light in my eyes. What is he doing? _

Dr. Delgado put away the flashlight and checked Bobby's reflexes. "Bobby, can you tell me where you hurt the most?"

_Everywhere damn you. Stop asking stupid questions. Tell him… move your lips…_

Bobby's eyes lazily followed the doctor's movements. His lips moved but he was not forming words.

"It's ok. You lost a little coordination between your brain and your body. Your condition will improve, given time. Rachelle, please give him the pain meds." She injected the meds into the IV portal.

_I lost a __**little**__ coordination? I can't form words. Nothing… works!_

"This will make you more comfortable. In a few days, I'll start you on physical and speech therapy. Get some rest." Dr. Delgado watched Bobby closely. "Believe me. You're going to be fine."

Bobby closed his eyes, his breathing eased.

_Tired… something is wrong._

Dr. Delgado motioned to Fin to follow him out. Fin closely trailed the doctor, concern written all over his face.

"What's wrong with my partner?"

"He obviously has some brain damage. It could be the result of the blood loss he suffered or from the sepsis. I believe his current condition will improve or reverse itself. We've been very successful in treating the pathogen causing the sepsis, as well as his other injuries. We can work with him on regaining his speech. With physical therapy, his motor coordination will improve. But you should be prepared, for the very small chance, that his condition may be permanent."

Fin rubbed the back of his neck. Shaking his head he looked at Dr. Delgado. "He's a fighter doc, he just lived through hell. Cute nurses and a little physical therapy should be easy. The hardest part for him will be sitting on his ass with nothing to stimulate his mind."

Dr. Delgado smiled. "I leave it to you to find something to keep his mind busy."

Fin frowned. "Sorry doc, I don't think the Library of Congress could keep his mind busy. When do you plan on hand surgery? I'm very worried about that right hand."

"I agree. I'm not the expert. Dr. Castillo is the orthopedic surgeon who specializes in hands. I'll ask him to look in on Bobby tomorrow."

"One more question doc. When can we transport him back to New York?"

"He isn't stable enough now for transport. We can think about that once he is out of ICU."

Dr. Delgado took a moment to think. "The type of transport will make a difference. By air ambulance, maybe a couple of days after ICU. By commercial flight, if he's ambulatory, it may be a month before he can leave."

"Fin, I'm not comfortable with the idea of moving him until he is completely well. He's very weak and any exposure to illness could set him back or kill him."

"I understand." Fin frowned. "No offense, but Suarez is still out there. I'll feel better when Bobby is back in New York."

"No offense taken and I understand your concern."

Dr. Delgado sighed. "An air ambulance is going to be very expensive."

"There are NYPD charities that provide money for wounded cops. I'll ask if they can provide an air ambulance when he is ready. I'll make a few calls and find out."

The men shook hands and Fin went back into Bobby's room.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for everyone's support and reviews! **

**Chapter 20**

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary****, Late ****Wednesday Night Day 19**

_Where… focus… dark… focus eyes. Ceiling… focus eyes… beeping… heart monitor… hospital! Beeping is faster… bad… calm down… they'll come… slow beep… yes… slow beep… hurts… no drugs! HURTS… No DRUGS! Slow beep… slow beep… yes… slow beep. Move hand… focus… move hand… yes! Move hand… yes! I'm moving my hand._

_Hurts… no drugs! Move foot… focus… HURTS! NO DRUGS! Slow beep… slow beep… yes… good beep._

Fin woke from a light sleep. Did the rhythm of Bobby's monitor change? He watched Bobby in the dim light from the PFP cot. There were small trembling movements in his left foot. He watched quietly as Bobby lifted his foot up an inch. His heart rate went up then went back down. Bobby practiced over and over until he could move his feet and not change his heart rate.

Fin could see a slight tremor in Bobby's body, but the heart monitor remained constant. He moved to test more with his left hand. He awkwardly brought his hand to his face and rubbed.

_HURTS… TO MOVE! What… no… no… god… no! I can feel… their hands on me! No… they are not here! Tears, I feel tears… on my face. WIPE THEM AWAY! _

Fin silently sat up so he could see Bobby better. He was crying, no sounds came from his lips. He was trembling and crying.

Fin got up and went to Bobby's side. "Bobby?"

Bobby's eyes were pinched closed, his hand swiping at his tears.

"Bobby, its Fin. You're ok man. I'm with you, I'm here."

Fin reached out to touch Bobby's shoulder and found himself across the room before he knew what hit him.

_I'm not ok! Don't fucking touch me!_

Bobby's heart monitor went crazy as he rolled onto his side and curled into a ball.

Fin jumped up and rushed to Bobby's bed. Behind him the door flew open and the lights clicked on. Several people filled the room.

Fin held out his hand motioning everyone to stay put. "Bobby, it is ok. You are in a hospital. Calm down."

Bobby stayed quietly curled into a ball. His eyes were fixed and unfocused. The only movement was the tremor in his body.

_No… stay away. LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Fin looked at one of the nurses behind him. She stared at his face. Fin felt his lip swelling and a dribble of blood on his chin.

"Give him the shot. I'll stay in between the two of you."

She reached around Fin and administered the shot. Bobby didn't move.

_No. No drugs. I don't want drugs._

Everyone watched and waited for Bobby's body to relax. Fin grabbed a tissue and wiped the small trickle of blood from his chin. He would not let anyone close to Bobby.

Twenty minutes later Bobby's heart rate was still up and his body trembling. He squeezed his eyes shut, his left fist clenching and unclenching. He didn't seem aware of people in the room.

A nurse came into the room. "Dr. Delgado wants to give him this." She held up another shot.

"Then go around me like before."

Fin kept his eyes on Bobby. Bobby didn't change, he continued clenching his fist.

Another ten minutes went by and Bobby quit clenching his fist. At fifteen minutes he stopped trembling and his body started to relax.

After twenty minutes Bobby's body fully relaxed. Fin dropped into the chair rubbing his eyes.

The night intern stepped in the room and helped the nurses examine Bobby.

The intern carefully checked all the sutures and performed a thorough exam. They left Bobby on his side where he could easily see Fin. They placed pillows behind his back and one between his knees to keep his back straight. The last pillow was placed in front to keep his right hand elevated.

Roca and Benet walked over to take a look at Fin when the medical staff left.

Benet squatted down to Fin's level and looked at his lip. "You need ice."

"I got it Benet." Roca ran out to get the ice.

Fin leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh. "I don't understand what happened. He was doing so well. I guess that is what they mean by delusional and agitated."

Roca came back with the ice and handed it to Fin. Fin held the ice to his lip and chin.

Roca watched Bobby sleep. "The nurse said they gave him enough drugs to knock out a horse. Twice!"

Fin stood up and gave Roca the ice. "He'll be out for a while. I'm going back to the hotel and take a shower and get some shut eye."

Fin rubbed his eyes, deeply concerned about Bobby. He knew in his gut there was more going on with Bobby.

*************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary****, Thursday Morning**** Day 20**

"Morning, Fin mumbled to Roca and Benet outside the door to Bobby's room.

"I wouldn't go in there. Nurse De La Rosa is giving him a sponge bath and shave."

"Thanks Benet, but I need to talk to her anyway."

Fin gave the door a light tap and pushed it open. "Good morning, Rachelle."

Fin closed the door behind him and approached Bobby's bed. Bobby was on his side. Rachelle was cleaning his back and frowning at his wounds.

Fin stepped around where he could see Bobby's back clearly for the first time.

"Shit!" Fin looked at the wounds lacing from the lower back to the shoulders.

Rachelle smiled at Fin. "His back is almost completely healed. Some of these wounds are more than two weeks old. There are a couple of bad spots and deep muscle damage, but our man is doing good now. I suspect he contracted sepsis through these large wounds from the ocean water."

"I've seen these wounds before."

Fin stared at Rachelle. "Tell me everything you know."

"I work at one of the Playa Del Carmen hospitals part time. Lately it is common for drug addicts to come in with these wounds. They are caused by a whip with metal on the tips. The metal causes the deep muscle damage you see here."

Rachelle applied an ointment to the swollen red areas. "The men say they were punished for stealing drugs or for owing money."

Fin nodded. "I heard that from Tejada."

Rachelle continued. "It's common knowledge that this is the mark of disobedience from Suarez. Typically there are six to eight lashes. Our man has one set of fifteen lashes, over two weeks old. A second set of ten lashes, about ten days old. The deepest wounds were stitched and treated."

Rachelle looked at Fin. "You are his medical proxy. I'm sorry, but there is more I need to tell you."

Fin rubbed the back of his head. He knew Bobby was held and tortured for two weeks. Fin found it difficult to think about the torment he suffered.

Fin closed his eyes. "What else?"

Rachelle grabbed Fin's hand. "Fin look at me. This does not go past this room. Do you understand?"

Fin swallowed. "I promise."

Rachelle gently held up Bobby's left hand. "Do you see this?" She turned his hand over. "And this?"

She pulled back the blankets covering Bobby's feet. "The same wounds are on his feet."

Fin looked at Rachelle questionably as she replaced the covers.

"Those are puncture wounds made by large nails. There are two more on his right hand and arm."

Rachelle gently pushed Fin into a chair. She sat down in the chair next to him.

Her eyes became misty and her voice less steady. "I've only seen this on dead men. I have a friend in the morgue…"

She stopped and grabbed a tissue.

Fin waited patiently for her to continue. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear any more. He was already feeling nauseous.

"My friend performed autopsies and found the victims had been brutally raped."

Fin cleared his throat and looked at Bobby. "Did they do a rape kit on Bobby?"

Rachelle shook her head. "No, his injuries were too severe. The truth is, even if they suspected, they wouldn't run a rape kit on a man."

Fin put his head down and covered his face with his hands. "Is he ok… you know."

Rachelle reached over and rubbed Fin's back. "There is no permanent physical damage."

Fin moaned. "I touched him when he was… delirious. I should have known better."

"Fin, you didn't know. No one would place this in his chart."

"It doesn't matter. A torture or rape victim would lash out if they felt threatened."

Rachelle lifted his head and inspected the swollen lip and bruised jaw. "He packs a mean wallop."

"Yea, he does. He isn't a violent man by nature."

Rachelle pushed out of the chair and went back to finish bandaging Bobby's back. She left him on his side and propped pillows around his body. She looked closely at the damaged right hand and gently placed it on the pillow.

As she headed toward to the door, Rachelle turned back. "You look like you could use some coffee. I'll get the kitchen to send some over."

Fin looked past Bobby to Rachelle. "Thanks, that would be great… and thanks for letting me know."

Rachelle nodded and left the room.

*************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary****, Thursday Morning**** Rounds **

Fin was on his second cup of coffee when Dr. Delgado dropped by for morning rounds. He checked the chart and examined Bobby.

He sat down in the chair next to Fin. "So, he gave you a fat lip last night."

"Yea, I should learn to duck. You know, it was strange… When I woke up, he was moving his feet. His heart rate would rise and go back to normal. I've been thinking about what I saw. It was like he was trying to secretly get control of his body. I don't think he remembered where he was and wanted to escape. I tried to calm him down and touched his shoulder. The next thing I know, I'm on the other side of the room."

Fin shook his head. "Man, he fought the drugs. He didn't want to lose control. "

"Fin, I warned you about a violent outburst."

"Yes, you did. I won't give you permission to restrain him. Not after what I saw him go through last night. He can hit me all he wants. I'll protect your staff. We have to work though this until he is good to go."

Dr. Delgado patted Fin on the hand. "We need run some tests and take x-rays. I'll have to keep him sedated during the tests. Dr. Castillo will look at his hand afterwards."

"No problem, doc."

"Will you be ready for round two this afternoon?"

"Yea."

Dr. Delgado got up to leave. "Fin, don't forget to duck."

*************************************************************************************

**Cozumel Garrison Infirmary****, Thursday AFI Shift Change**

Mendez gave a light knock on Bobby's door and entered quickly follow by Vega, Benet and Roca. Mendez and Vega stopped and stared at the empty bed. Their smiles quickly faded from their faces.

Fin looked around the newspaper he was reading. "Your boys lost my partner."

Mendez and Benet stared at Vega and Roca. Vega kept a dead pan expression. Roca hid a smile behind his hands.

Mendez shouted. "Roca, where is he?"

"In x-ray." Roca couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Fin looked at Roca. "Roca, you suck! I bet you always lose at poker."

Once they got over the shock Mendez and Vega started laughing.

Vega held up two bags. "Fish tacos, these are the best tacos on the island."

The guys grabbed the tacos and started munching away.

Mendez gave Vega a sideways glance. Vega nodded back.

"Hey, I've got some news." Everyone stopped eating for a moment and looked at Mendez. Vega snuck another taco while everyone's attention was on Mendez.

"You remember the tourist Bobby beat up." Mendez paused for dramatic effect.

"Spit it out Mendez."

"The tourist's real name is Ernesto Suarez. He left so fast he forgot his camera. Suarez finger prints were all over it. We also have surveillance video and Niguel Cruz, is without a doubt, Suarez. Bobby kicked his ass good, too. He had a broken nose and fractured ribs."

Fin stood up. "Where's the son of a bitch?"

"We can't find him or Ortega and his family. Our sources say he's in Peru."

Fin paced, his warm tasty taco forgotten. "What a sorry, wormy piece of shit!"

Fin shook his head. "Bobby went after him to protect himself. I bet he didn't hit Suarez once when he went down."

Vega swallowed. "That's about right. He restrained him by sitting on his back and pinning his arms to the floor with his knees."

Fin sat down and picked up his taco. "That's Bobby, he probably found a way to push Suarez buttons until he blindly charged."

Vega picked up his third taco. "That's exactly how it happened. We got some of the detainees to talk. They said Bobby got Suarez so angry, he confessed to killing his own parents."

Fin chuckled to himself. "Bobby is unique. He can kick ass with one arm tied behind his back, and feel guilty at the same time."

All four men stared at Fin. "Believe me. You would have to know him to understand."

The door bumped open, and Rachelle De La Rosa marched in. Before she could put her hands on her hips, Vega handed her a taco.

Rachelle sniffed the taco and smiled. "Here, she handed the taco back. I'll take that later. Now everybody scat, so we can get Bobby back to bed. The agents picked up their food and rushed out the door. Rachelle and four orderlies rolled Bobby to the room. Fin helped them get him onto the hospital bed.

The orderlies wheeled the stretcher out, while Rachelle fussed over Bobby until she felt he was comfortable. "Fin, Dr. Castillo is on his way to see you. I'm going to chase down that taco."

Dr. Castillo slipped in the door. "Rachelle, you better hurry if you want to get the last taco."

Rachelle smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Castillo."

"Fin. I'm Bobby's medical proxy."

The men shook hands.

"I've run some tests to check for nerve damage and circulation in Robert's hand. The prognosis is good. He will need a couple of surgeries to regain use of the hand. I would like to start in the morning. First we are going to break the bones that are healing incorrectly. Then we will piece them back together correctly."

"What time is the surgery?"

"I scheduled an OR for 8:30 am."

"I'll be here." Fin shook the doctor's hand again. The doctor made a quick note in Bobby's chart and left.

Fin looked closely at Bobby's right hand. It was bound up in some kind of splint that could be removed. He touched one of the fingers and Bobby's arm twitched.

"Fin." Fin looked up to see Rachelle in the door.

"I think he is waking up. Don't let the guys in."

Rachelle spoke to someone outside the door and shut the door behind her. Fin saw another twitch in Bobby's left hand. Rachelle reached up and turned off the volume on the heart monitor.

They both sat down to see what Bobby would do.

_Open eyes… bright lights._

Fin jumped up and turned off some of the overhead lights when he saw Bobby squint and blink.

_Ceiling... IV… Clinic? Heart monitor, blood pressure… hospital. No beep. Move left hand. Chest hurts… move left hand… I feel my face. Move feet. Good. Ow… chest hurts… back hurts… sleepy. Lift foot. Good. Lift foot. Good. Lift bad hand… shit that HURTS. Move head right… chest hurts. Door… exit? Chairs, small door… bathroom? Cabinet…with a sink. Sit up… HURTS!!!!! Stupid… stupid… sleepy. Move head left. Fin!!! _

When Fin saw Bobby focus on his face, he broke out into a wide grin. "Bobby!" Fin felt Rachelle's restraining hand on his arm.

"Hey big man!"

Fin could see Bobby trying to say his name, but he couldn't pull it together. Bobby gave up and a crooked smile traced his lips.

"Bobby, do you want some water?"

The smile left his lips and a storm gathered on his brow. He turned his head the other way.

_No don't touch me. Sleepy. I'm sleepy._

Rachelle rounded the bed, keeping a safe distance from Bobby. She motioned for Fin to stay seated.

"Bobby. Do you want some water, honey?"

Bobby opened his eyes and looked at the woman talking to him.

"I bet you would like some nice cool ice chips. I'll be right back with your ice chips, honey."

Fin was surprised Rachelle could sound so sweet. He watched Bobby and saw the small tremors start. His body looked stiff with pain.

Bobby turned his head and looked at Fin. Fin could see the pain in his eyes as he fought to say something.

"Bobby, your speech will come back. Be patient. It will take time. Relax. Rachelle will bring you some ice chips. She has been taking good care of you. I have never seen you so cleanly shaved."

Bobby reached up to his face again and rubbed his jaw with a shaking hand.

Rachelle came back to the room with an insulated carafe. She grabbed a bowl and spoon from the cabinets and placed them on a small rolling table. She poured ice chips into the bowl. She picked up the bed remote and raised the head of the bed.

Bobby grimaced as his body reached the sitting position. Rachelle rolled the table, with the bowl of ice chips and spoon, in place over Bobby's lap.

Bobby reached for the spoon with a trembling hand. He jabbed at the ice chips, with a few spilling out the other side of the bowl. With his face etched in pain and concentration, he brought the spoon to his face and dropped the chips into his mouth. He laid his head back and let the cold chips gently melt down his dry parched throat.

_The ice feels good. Sleepy… tired… chest HURTS! Stop trembling… can't stop trembling._

"Bobby, I think it is time for your meds."

_No... no… no… rock head back and forth._

"Bobby, I won't give you a sedative, but I have to give you your pain medicine. If you don't take yourpain meds, they won't operate on your hand tomorrow."

_Where's Fin? Roll head. Hurts… Nurse… Roll head left. Fin! Focus… HURTS! Fin?_

"Bobby, she is telling you the truth. They are going to operate on your hand. You need your hand to come back to work. You gotta get ahead of the pain. You can't let it wear you down. You need your strength for tomorrow. You got that?"

_Hurts Fin. I'm too weak to fight it. Nod head._

"You want the pain meds? Just blink once if you do."

_Blink… hurts… chest… back… hand… Not man enough to push through this... sleepy… tired._

Rachelle administered the pain meds into the portal on Bobby's IV.

Fin watched Bobby's body start to relax.

"Our man is doing good, Fin. I think he just needs a little control to feel safe."

"Yea. Good idea with the ice chips."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Many thanks to bammi1 for being my beta, the story would suffer without you! ****RC, the Mominator and bammi1, thanks for the encouragement and suggestions.**

******Cozumel Garrison Infirmary****, **Friday Morning, Day 21

Fin nervously paced about the room waiting for Bobby to come out of surgery. What if the labs were wrong and Bobby's body couldn't take anesthesia? What if they couldn't stop the bleeding? What if he waited too long and they couldn't rebuild the hand?

Roca watched Fin pace. "Fin. He'll be fine. They wouldn't have suggested surgery if it was too dangerous."

Fin growled at the young man. Sometimes Roca's youthful enthusiasm could be annoying.

"Did you just growl at me? You know…"

Dr. Castillo entered the room putting an end to the little spat. He shook Fin's and Roca's hands.

"I have good news. Robert came through the surgery with no problems. The prognosis is 80 - 95 percent recovery of dexterity. He will need to follow up with another surgery and physical therapy."

Fin felt relieved. "Wow doc, that's great news. He'll be able to return to work."

"I told you so, Fin."

"Roca, shut up."

Dr. Castillo chuckled at the two men. "They'll be bringing him back to ICU in few minutes."

Fin nodded. "Thanks, Dr. Castillo.

A few moments later Rachelle and four orderlies brought Bobby back to his room. They skillfully moved him from the stretcher back into his hospital bed. Rachelle adjusted his arm sling and raised the head of the bed. She got all of the equipment reconnected and did her best to make Bobby comfortable.

Fin sat down in the chair next to Bobby's bed.

Rachelle patted Fin on the back. "Our man did very well. He should be coming out of the anesthesia soon."

Fin watched Bobby's peaceful slumber. Roca stationed himself by the door. Benet came into the room to check on Bobby.

Everyone was feeling the strain of waiting to see if Bobby would be lucid or violent. Fin was more concerned that Bobby would withdraw and avoid contact. Fighting and anger seemed healthier expressions than withdrawal and silence.

Fin noticed the first tremor in Bobby's left hand. His entire body jerked and he opened his eyes, frowning at the sling. He lifted his hand to his face and tried rub his jaw. He noticed Fin at his side.

_Fin. Say Fin._

Bobby's lips moved, but he was still unable to form the words. He fought back the frustration and settled on trying to focus on Fin.

"Hey partner, doc said the surgery was a success."

Rachelle moved closer to Bobby. "Is there anything I can get you, honey?"

_Nurse… nice lady. Who are those men behind her? Suits? Guns!_

Bobby's body tensed and he started clinching his left hand. Rachelle noticed the change in Bobby. She followed his gaze to Roca and Benet.

Fin motioned for the agents to leave. They quietly stepped out.

Bobby stared at the closed door. He worked his jaw and pinched his eyes closed.

"Hey partner, they're AFI agents. They're cool, just looking out for you. They checked out. No ties to drug cartels."

Bobby opened his eyes and stared at the door. His body slowly relaxed.

_AFI? Don't want anyone see me like this. Too weak. Too tired. Sleep._

Bobby's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing eased.

A light tap at the door sent a tremor through Bobby's body. His eyes fluttered open and closed. A light moan escaped from his lips.

Fin and Rachelle smiled. That was the first sound they heard Bobby make since he came out of the coma.

"How's he doing?" Tejada stepped through the door and approached Bobby's bed.

Bobby's body shuddered and his eyes popped opened. Fin had a feeling he was ready to strike out at the male voice.

Everyone held their breath. Bobby stared at Tejada, as if daring him to move. Tejada held his gaze and remained still.

_Gun! Enemy? No… Fin's ok. Nurse ok. Suit… AFI. Sleepy… hurt… sleepy._

Tejada chose a quiet professional voice, hoping it might make Goren more comfortable.

"Detective Goren, I'm Special Agent in Charge, Carlos Tejada. I am working on your case."

_Keep eyes open. Tejada… Amelia? No sleepy. Eyes OPEN. TIRED… HURT!_

Bobby's eyes closed, his body trembling.

Rachelle quickly administered the pain medicine she brought in earlier. She checked the silent heart monitor.

Rachelle whispered to Fin. "His vitals are good. I gave him a low dose of pain meds. I've got to get back to work, so call me if he's hurting."

Fin smiled at Rachelle and went back to observing his partner. Bobby's body relaxed as he reluctantly gave into the influence of the meds.

Tejada sat down next to Fin. "Roca said the surgery went well."

"Yea, better than expected. You may be interviewing him soon. He moaned when you knocked on the door. That's the first time he has made a sound."

Fin shuddered at the thought of Bobby reliving his ordeal. "I read Amelia's interview. Do you think she left out some things?"

Tejada thought about the interview. Amelia was so distraught. He focused on getting what he needed for the arrest and search warrants. In retrospect, there were a couple of things that didn't add up concerning Goren or her brother.

Tejada rubbed his chin. "Perhaps, but she was in a different cell and wasn't aware of everything going on with her brother or Goren. We have enough hard evidence and Amelia's testimony to put Suarez and several of his men away for life. Do you feel there is more we need to look into?"

"No, not as long as everything is covered when Bobby makes his statement."

"I understand. What's next for Goren?"

"First we have to get him strong enough to get out of ICU. Then if he can hold his own for a couple of days, Dr. Delgado will release him for an air ambulance trip to a New York hospital. I'm working on getting the money for an air ambulance. So far I've raised about 75% of the cost. I'll take out a loan and pay for the rest if I have to."

"Bobby's lucky to have you as a partner."

"Yea, well, he's pulled my butt out of the fire a few times. I'm just returning the favor."

Tejada stood up. "I'm going to call Amelia and tell her the good news."

"Thanks, I called her this morning when Bobby went into surgery. I'm sure she is anxious to hear how he's doing. She wants to fly in tomorrow, but her parents are having a hard time letting her out of their sight."

*****************************************************************************************

**Friday Late Afternoon, Day 21**

Fin sat across from the chess board, concentrating on his next move. He takes Mendez's rook. "Check mate in two moves!"

Mendez sighed and studied the black and white board.

Bobby's body jerked, drawing both men's attention from the game.

Fin reached for the bed control and raised the head of the hospital bed to a sitting position.

Bobby moaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, partner." Bobby focused on Fin, then Mendez.

"Hi Bobby, I'm Special Agent Arturo Mendez." Bobby blinked giving Mendez a detached stare.

Fin turned to Mendez and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. "How about you give us a little time?"

"Sure Fin, I'll be outside if you need me."

"Thanks man."

Bobby watched Mendez leave and returned his focus on Fin.

"Let me get you some water. Hold on."

Fin cleared away the chess set from the table. He filled a cup half way and plopped in a straw and rolled the table over Bobby's lap. Bobby reached for the glass with a shaky hand and grasped the cup. He carefully brought the cup and straw to his face and took a few sips, dribbling a little down his chin. He put cup back on table wiping his chin.

Fin smiled at Bobby. "Do you know where you are?"

Bobby looked at his sling and IV. A haunted expression crossed his face as he nodded.

Bobby's brow creased with concentration. He took in a small breath and croaked out "F… Fin."

"Yea!" Fin smiled.

Bobby frowned trying to form words, his throat sore. "U… K?"

"You're going to be fine."

Bobby shook his head. "U… K?"

Fin was stunned. He's asking me if I'm ok?

"I'm good partner."

Bobby gave him a crooked grin.

"A… a… me...a?"

"Amelia? She's fine. She had to go back to New York for Tony's funeral. She's with her parents. She'll be back tomorrow."

Bobby frowned and shook his head. "St… stay. Saa… saaa…"

Fin tried to figure out what Bobby was saying. "I'm not leaving you man."

Bobby shook his head. "A… am… me… a st... stay."

"You want Amelia to stay with you?"

Bobby shook his head, fighting the frustration.

Finally it dawns on Fin. "You want Amelia to stay in New York?"

Bobby nods. "Saa…fa."

"You don't think she would be safe if she came back?"

Bobby nods.

"I get ya man. I will talk to her, but she can be very determined."

Bobby gave him a knowing look.

"Let's call her.' Fin picked up the phone next to Bobby's bed and dialed Amelia's number.

"Amelia, its Fin. Bobby's awake."

Bobby could hear her voice over the phone chattering away.

"No, don't come. Bobby wants you to stay in New York. He's worried about your safety."

A clear "What?" shrieked from the phone. Fin pulled it away from his ear as the volume of chatter increased.

Bobby reached toward the phone.

"Hold on Amelia. Bobby has been talking a little. He wants to talk to you."

Fin moved the phone to the table and handed Bobby the receiver.

Trembling, Bobby held receiver to his face.

"A… am… me… a st... stay." Bobby closed his eyes and listened to Amelia.

"Bobby, I want to be there for you. Tejada will keep me safe."

"N… no!"

"Ok, don't get upset. I don't want you to worry, but I just want to take care of you."

"No!"

"I'll wait. Ok?"

"Uhm... K" Bobby huffed.

"I miss you and I worry about you. I'm sorry I left. My parents needed me."

"Saa…fa. Uhm... K?"

"Bobby, may I call you tomorrow?"

"K"

Bobby held out the receiver for Fin.

"Hey Amelia, I think he is tired." Bobby listened to Amelia chattering away.

"Yea, it's great! I'm sure he would like to hear from you tomorrow." Fin hung up the phone.

"That went well." Fin smiled.

With a rap at the door, Rachelle bustled in. She stopped at the sight of Bobby sitting up in bed awake.

"Our man is up!" A broad smile lit up her face as she picked up his chart.

"Let's look at how you're doing honey." Rachelle looked at the monitoring equipment and wrote on the chart.

"Well, blood pressure is good, heart rate is a little high, and temperature is good."

She flipped the page on his chart. "Your white blood cell count is down, so in a couple of days, we can take you off the heavy antibiotic regiment."

Rachelle looked up at Bobby. He was staring at his sling.

She moved around to the side of the bed next to Fin.

"Bobby, I need to check you over."

Bobby continued staring at his sling, indifferent to Rachelle's presence.

Fin looked at Rachelle to see if she wanted him to intervene. She shook him off.

"Bobby, I can't go home until I examine your hand. You don't want my children to go without dinner or doing their homework, do you?"

Bobby shook his head, keeping his head down and fighting the tremors that snaked through his body.

"Bobby, may I examine you?"

Bobby closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow, his body stiff and his eyes tightly drawn. He nodded for Rachelle to proceed.

Fin stood ready to help Rachelle, if Bobby became agitated.

Rachelle touched Bobby's sling, he drew in a light breath resisting the urge to pull away.

"Breath Bobby." Rachelle said sweetly.

She pulled open the sling and checked his hand. "Your hand's looking good."

She closed the sling. "Now I need to give you something to help with the pain." She didn't give Bobby a chance to protest as she swiftly injected the IV portal with his meds.

Bobby opened his eyes and watched Rachelle move about the room.

She went back to Bobby's bedside. "Do you need anything?"

He concentrated and quietly answered. "N… no."

She looked at Fin, who was beaming at Bobby. "Bobby, you're talking!"

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to bammi1 for her support and being my beta!**

**Chapter 22**

**New York,****Roosevelt****Hospital, Day 26 **

The flight and transfer to New York's Roosevelt Hospital went smoothly. Amelia's parents were very generous and sent their company's private jet for Bobby's transport. NYPD charities paid for the onboard medical equipment. Medical staff from Roosevelt hospital volunteered their time.

**New York,****Roosevelt****Hospital, Day 28**

Once Bobby was in the hospital and stable for a couple of days, the therapies started. First they started him on painful breathing exercises. He had to hold a pillow to his chest and try to inhale deeply and then cough to clear his lungs, though his ribs and newly stitched together abdominal muscles screamed stop.

Speech therapy, although frustrating**,** wasn't too bad, he found it a worthy challenge. It distracted him from all he desperately wished to put behind him.

**New York,****Roosevelt****Hospital, Day 29**

The hand surgery went well. The doctors were very optimistic that he would recover most, if not all of the strength and dexterity of his hand. Considering the extensive damage, everyone was very pleased with his progress.

All the tubes and monitoring devices were eventually eliminated. Victories came in small baby steps.

The nightmares never stopped. Bobby hid the anguish, thankful he no longer had machines to measure his body's response to the psychological torment he endured. He resurrected the coping mechanism from early in his childhood to deal with the emotional devastation. He buried himself in books.

Unlike his parents, his friends refused to ignore him and let him conquer problems on his own. He didn't know how to deal with people who truly cared. The fact that they cared troubled him, leaving him feeling responsible for their discomfort. So far he had successfully dodged seeing a physiatrist, simply stating he wasn't ready.

**New York,****Roosevelt****Hospital, Day 29**

Bobby was not looking forward to the physical therapy. As the intense pain from his other injuries decreased, his knee reminded him of the unsolved challenges he faced. He held out hope that the knee discomfort was temporary.

A fit stocky man, mid thirties, dressed in the typical active wear of physical therapist, entered his hospital room.

"Hi, Robert, I'm Tom. I'm your physical therapist. For our first day let's work on getting you on your feet."

The man's energy and pleasant demeanor did not lift Bobby's spirits.

Using his best smile, "Call… me… Bobby."

"Ok, Bobby. Bring the head of your bed to the up position."

Bobby brought the head of the bed up, ignoring his complaining ribs.

"Nice Bobby! Can you try to stand?"

Bobby shifted his legs to the side of the bed placing them on the floor. He couldn't hide the small grimace nor contain the groan that escaped.

Using the bed for support Bobby stood up, his knee screaming. He held the pain in check deftly pushing it back to disguise his distress.

Tom moved forward sensing a problem, not wanting his patient to fall the first day of therapy.

"What's wrong Bobby."

"Just… weak." Bobby did his best to look optimistic. He learned long ago to ignore pain, second nature to him. Small problems like a troublesome knee sat on the back burner, a low simmer, almost forgotten.

Bobby took small steps using the bed for balance. His knee loudly complained by popping and collapsing. He dipped and regained his balance.

"Bobby, I think we need an MRI on your knees."

Bobby gave up on his charade. "One… I tweaked… one knee."

**New York,****Roosevelt****Hospital, Day 31**

Bobby went through yet another surgery, this time for a torn meniscus.

_Is this what a pin ball feels like? Bumper after bumper sent in wayward directions, under the skill of a calculating sadistic master determined to propel me into every obstacle that scores. Fate must be accumulating an all time high score. I'm tired of being the rolling trajectory for the highest score._

_Stop, damn it! Let me go back to my life... _

_As he learned from his parents, comfort is an offer, not a promise. _

"Bobby, wake up." Amelia's concerned voice assaulted his ears.

Bobby moved away from the voice, his anger and frustration hitting an all time high. He slowly opened his eyes. Amelia's concerned face hovered in his line of sight.

"Uhm K." Bobby faked a smile as he turned his head toward Amelia.

She grinned, warmed by her desire to help the man to whom she owed so much. His weary handsome smile was all she needed. She wanted to reach out to comfort him. Knowing he didn't like anyone's touch, she folded her hands into her lap.

Bobby noticed his knee elevated and surrounded in ice packs.

"Do you need anything?" Her sweet beautiful face was bright with purpose and determination.

Bobby knew all the tricks to make the people around him feel good. Even though he was coming out of anesthesia, he was on his best game. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone. He reached out his hand to Amelia to give her the reassurance she needed.

"No." He whispered.

She clutched his hand. The thrill of his reaching out to her gave her hope for his complete recovery.

She smiled at the size of his hand engulfing hers. "You're going to make it through this Bobby. You are an amazingly strong man."

The fact that he made Amelia feel better fed his strength and determination to get back to his life. Bobby sighed and gently grasped her hand and let go. He closed his eyes wishing he was as strong as she believed.

Faking sleep, he evened out his breathing. As much as he liked Amelia, he really wanted to escape from everything and everybody.

After the arthroscopic knee surgery, Bobby sported a pain pump containing bupivacaine with epinephrine encased in a fanny pack he wore about his waist. A tube from the pump fed narcotics and anesthetic into a catheter in his knee cap. The pump was experimental, but enabled him to tolerate standing the day of surgery and offered instant relief from the annoying knee. The nurses iced the knee for twenty minutes every hour the first day.

He was able to participate in physical therapy the next day.

**New York,****Roosevelt****Hospital, Day 32**

Physical therapy was the worst. He hated the touching and worked hard to get to a point where he performed the exercises without assistance. Sometimes the embarrassment of his weakness was too much, carrying him to a place he desperately fought to avoid.

Tom understood Bobby's need to get stronger and become independent. His specialty was the "heroes"**, **cops, fireman and soldiers. He easily accepted his patients need to distance themselves and feel in control as quickly as possible.

Tom had Bobby up and walking one day after knee surgery, a milestone for someone tied to a bedpan. Bobby's knee was tightly bandaged. With the pain pump hanging from his waist, he made his first trip to the bathroom unassisted. His reward was more ice packs.

Fin and Amelia spent as much time as they could spare to be with Bobby. They never left him alone. He felt trapped again. He couldn't express his anger for fear of upsetting them.

Everyone tried to console him. If they only knew how much he wished they would leave him alone. All of their attention was nerve-racking. He knew sooner or later he would say or do something that would hurt their feelings. He did his best to politely distance himself from everyone.

Balancing pain and hiding his depression was taking a toll on him. He'd never experienced people worrying and offering comfort to him. He felt an over whelming need to reciprocate and compensate for the inconvenience he caused others. The pain was nothing compared to his distress from all the unwanted attention.

Bobby hadn't felt this lost since his first encounter with mom's other world. Mom's imaginary others never possessed him like she claimed, but the pain he felt when she tried to beat them out of him was very real.

As a child, he took full responsibility for doing something that would send her over the edge. Dad told him over and over again, his constant questions and rowdy behavior was enough to drive anybody crazy.

When mom or dad hurt him, he was sure the punishment fit the crime, until he got older and wiser. Suffer in silence and be sure to not to cause others pain. Be a man.

Everything came to a head one day and Bobby lost it.

**Roosevelt****Hospital,**** Thursday Day 34**

"Fin… I want… to go home."

"What? You heard the doctor. You need a couple of weeks in rehab after they release you from the hospital." Fin paced by Bobby's bed trying to be understanding.

"No. I will… c… check myself… out. I… c… can get around… on my own. Everything… c… can be… done out… pa…tient." Bobby did his best to sound reasonable.

"Oh no, you're not going to pull that shit on me. I'll have a shrink in here so fast to declare you unable to…"

Fin noticed the storm break out on Bobby's face. His body shook as he worked his jaw.

Through clinched teeth he stammered "I… is… that wha… you… t…think? I'm… crazy… tr… usted… y… you!"

"No… No… Bobby, I'm sorry. I don't think you're crazy. You just aren't…"

"G… get… t… the… fuck out!" Bobby got out of bed. The portable pain pump for his knee fell to the floor. Standing at his full height, he pointed toward the door.

"G… get… out!"

"I'm sorry Bobby." Fin felt miserable. "Please, you had knee surgery three days ago."

"G… go a…way!"

Fin held up both hands. "Ok, I'll leave if you'll get back into bed."

Bobby stood his ground and refused to move. "Go!"

Fin reached for the door and looked back. Both men stared at each other. Bobby stood defiant and stubborn, Fin worried and apprehensive. Fin left the room.

Bobby watched the door close. Finally he was alone, freedom. All he wanted more than anything was to be free of needing.

He pulled up the small pain pump up by the tubing. The doctor told him it only contained enough pain medicine for three days. Tomorrow they were going to remove the tubing going to his knee.

He got back into bed and tore open the bag housing the pump. He looked at the empty pump and the tubing disappearing into his bandages. Enough… he had enough of the surgeries, prodding and poking. Slowly he pulled the tubing from his knee. As he felt the tubing unwind inside his knee cap, he gained a sense of control of his body and life.

Finally the end of the tubing tumbled free from the inside of his knee. A smile traced his lips, the last medical anchor to this hospital. Freedom!

Fin and Amelia had previously brought him sweats from home and the belongings Suarez took from him. Long entered into evidence and returned to him. They thought he would feel better if he had his keys and wallet back in his possession. He remembered the smiles on their faces as he happily took back his property.

They had both been very good to him. He was sorry he had caused them so much trouble. They put their lives on hold just to look after him. Now he had to be strong and let them go back to their life. He had to prove he could take care of himself.

He limped over to the small closet containing his clothes and a bag. He pulled on the sweats and toed on the loafers, an odd but thoughtful combination, since he was unable to tie his shoes with one hand. He pulled on his coat and slipped his stuff inside the pockets. He filled the bag with his books and magazines.

He left his room, walking confidently heel to toe as the therapists taught him. The understaffed nurses were busy with other patients, and no one saw him leave. He hunched his shoulders and stumbled out of the hospital into the cold looking for a taxi.

_Fuck it! I own my life, what happens, is my problem._

**TBC**

Ok, I know the pain pump part was gross. I must confess that I did the same thing twice, when I had surgery on both my knees. Just think of it as a loose tooth when you were a kid. It bugs you to drag around an empty pump. I was also walking the day of the surgery without crutches.

I am very thankful and feel lucky to have a friend who picked me up at the hospital and helped me out. My living room was gimp central for a few days. Thanks RC! To think you did that twice for me, you are awesome!


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to bammi1 for all of your help and being the best beta ever!**

**Chapter 23**

**Roosevelt ****Hospital,**** Thursday Day 34**

Bobby stumbled at the curb, his energy waning. The street was busy, but no taxis stopped. He felt unsteady, a taxi whizzed by occupied with customers. The wind and chill bit at his body and soul. He headed to the corner where he thought more taxis would be available.

He waited hoping for an easy escape, the world seemed to conspire against him. Every cab was taken. He stepped from the curb and found himself out of balance. The scene before him dimmed, pain dealt a mighty blow to his body and he felt weak and dizzy. A hand reached out to steady him.

"Bobby, it's too soon man. Come on back to the hospital." Fin soft voice filled with concern reached him.

"Bobby, I care and I want to see you healthy. For once in your life let someone who cares help you."

Fin gently guided Bobby back to the side walk. Bobby stared at his feet, shivering in the cold.

"F… fin. Pl… please. I… don't…"

"What, you want to go home. I get it! You don't want all this attention. You want to be alone to think."

"Y… yes… damn… it!"

"Bobby, letting you go home would be wrong on so many levels."

Bobby struggled to escape Fin's grasp.

Fin held on to him tightly. "How about we go to your place and talk about this."

Fin embraced Bobby. He felt the tension build then slowly drain from Bobby's body turning into tremors.

"I got ya partner. I won't let ya down. I know… you need some space."

Fin guided the shaky detective to his car and drove him home. Bobby leaned against the cold window watching the lights of city drift by. New York, he was seeing the city for the first time since his abduction. He felt good wrapped in the lights and sounds of the city.

Fin parked in front of Bobby's apartment. He helped the trembling man to his apartment. Bobby pulled the keys from his jacket. Fin gently helped him guide the key into the lock and open the door. Bobby stood in his dark home letting the familiar settle his mind and soul.

Fin turned on a lamp, giving the apartment a warm glow. He turned and closed the door, rotating the dead bolt. He watched Bobby head to his books.

Bobby shuffled to the first set of shelves housing his books. He gently touched the spine of several books, each bringing him the memory, the joy of escape and discovery. He looked at the coffee table where his cigarettes and lighter rested. He pulled a cigarette out of the pack and picked up the lighter. He went to the small balcony and opened the door.

He carefully dropped into a chair on the balcony and lit a cigarette. He took a small drag trying not to cough.

Fin looked around the cabinets in the kitchen. He retrieved a couple of tumblers and a bottle of Glenlivet. He portioned a finger's worth in each glass and added a small splash of water. He walked out to the balcony and handed Bobby a tumbler.

Bobby graciously took the tumbler and brought it to his nose. He inhaled the aroma and sighed. He took a light sip and rolled it around his tongue letting the slow burn slide down his throat.

Fin held his glass up and tapped Bobby's. "Here's to partners, the family we choose."

Fin leaned against the door frame taking a sip of the expensive drink. He watched Bobby juggle the cigarette and drink with one hand. Fin knew that everything was wrong with this picture, but so right for Bobby.

Bobby relaxed. The burn of the scotch and the chill of the night seemed so good. He couldn't handle the cigarette, so he put it out in the ashtray he kept on the balcony, and savored the scotch. He finished the scotch and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"I… wan… ted… this… for… so long." Bobby stammered.

Fin retreated into the apartment. He walked into Bobby's bedroom and pulled the covers back on the bed. He went to the balcony to retrieve his injured partner.

Fin removed the tumbler from Bobby's hand. "Come on Bobby, beddy bye time."

Bobby groaned and pushed out of the chair. He followed Fin to the bedroom and fell into the bed. Fin removed his shoes and tucked Bobby underneath the covers.

"Night partner. We will talk tomorrow. Ok?"

Bobby shifted and grumbled something incoherent under the covers, falling into the safety of home and finally the end of a horrible ordeal.

_Home. Thanks Fin, for understanding._

**Epilog – Six Months Later**

Along the edges of a darken city walks a solitary man. He looks back at the windows of light, thinking of the souls behind those windows. Like a priest he feels responsible for those souls, their lives and safety. Unlike a priest, hefeels his soul is lost, forgiveness and solace long gone.

The rages of the past few months had not been good to him. He has a slight limp. The cold knifes through his back and joints like an old enemy. His smiles are false, his energy spent on movement to avoid what snakes through his mind. He rubs the back of his neck, thinking of what had happened.

He walks with a heavy soul, weighed by the torment of many sorrows. He wishes no one will ever know what they can lose, what can be taken.

_Please, what I have lost… never let another innocent lose… for that I will ransom with my life, my sanity. _

He gives voice to the victims who can no longer speak for themselves. His mind held captive by the perversity who steals them. Empathy haunts him, yet humanity captivates his soul. This is not love of life… it is the passion of redemption.

He has a partner who didn't know, but somehow instinctively knew him. The knowledge warms and brightens his spirit.

Jesus Fonseca, the drug lord of the Riviera Maya, found dead, puncture wounds driven through his hands and feet. Brutally raped and murdered, left drifting in the Hudson River. The brass considered the crime the beginning of a drug war in New York.

He looked at his palms, the circular scars of his life.

Finale

**Author's Note: A sequel is in the planning stages. Let me know if you would like reading more about Bobby before joining the Major Case Squad. All ideas are welcome!**

**Thanks for your support and patience. - Tesa**


End file.
